Sincronía
by Mar1719
Summary: Su único objetivo era recuperar a la mujer que amaba, y su único aliado el tiempo. Continuación del fanfiction "Azul".
1. Chapter 1

_**Notas de la autora:**_

Hola, subir esta historia me llevó más tiempo de lo que esperaba, pero por fin aquí esta. Para que puedan tener un contexto más claro del porque de ciertos acontecimientos recomiendo la lectura previa del fic "Azul", ya que Sincronía es su continuación. Bueno, espero disfruten este primer capítulo, nos leemos el siguiente domingo y muchos saludos para todos aquellos que se toman el tiempo de leer y comentar.

Y recuerden que cualquier comentario sobre mi trabajo es bien recibido.

* * *

_**Sincronía:**_

_**Coincidencia en el tiempo de dos o más hechos, fenómenos o circunstancias, especialmente cuando el ritmo de uno es adecuado al de otro.**_

* * *

La máquina aterrizó en un lugar rocoso y desierto, más lo adusto del paisaje no le importó en lo más mínimo a su pasajero, quién descendió aprisa. En menos de un segundo su mano recorrió la superficie metálica y tras encontrar el botón para encapsularla lo presionó, un ligero estallido sonó y Diecisiete levantó del suelo el pequeño tubo para guardarlo en su bolsillo. Su corazón latía aprisa, estaba ansioso y no podía esperar para verla, pero antes de hacerlo necesitaba finiquitar un asunto importante, así que rápidamente se dirigió hacia su objetivo.

Tras un rato sobrevoló las orillas de una ciudad, desde las alturas contempló los enormes edificios que se erigían orgullosos como desafiándolo a derrumbarlos. De pronto una idea cruzó por su mente, estaba ante un mundo nuevo, lleno de humanos con los cuales divertirse a su merced. Un ligero estremecimiento lo recorrió de arriba a abajo al imaginarse lo bien que podría pasarlo aplastándolos y viéndolos caer como moscas. "Recuerda tu verdadero propósito", se dijo a sí mismo para acallar sus instintos asesinos y forzarse a seguir su vuelo sin detenerse.

Gracias a su velocidad no tardó demasiado en llegar a la Capital del Norte. Apenas distinguió la zona boscosa voló en esa dirección, y recorrió atentamente cada una de las montañas, hasta que encontró la que buscaba. Descendió en la entrada de la cueva, y observó la puerta metálica por unos segundos antes de hacerla volar con una esfera de energía. De ninguna manera iba a permitir que hubiera alguien igual de poderoso que él en este tiempo, que representara una amenaza para sí mismo y para la paz que Azul tanto deseó preservar.

El sonido de una explosión en la planta superior llamó la atención del científico, quien dejando sus planos a un lado subió de inmediato para averiguar que estaba sucediendo.

— ¿Cómo te atreves a entrar de esa forma a mi laboratorio? —preguntó al joven que descaradamente curioseaba en la habitación.

— Así que estas son las chatarras que fabricas —respondió aquel sin inmutarse, mientras analizaba el prototipo a medio construir en la mesa del laboratorio.

— Muchacho estúpido —contestó el anciano ofendido— No tienes idea de con quien estas tratando, soy el científico más brillante de este planeta.

— No en este momento —dijo su interlocutor sosteniendo despectivamente el brazo robótico de la última creación en que el Doctor Maki Gero estaba trabajando.

— ¡Pero, cómo te atreves! —exclamó al tiempo que su rostro se tornaba rojo de la rabia— Te demostraré lo que puedo hacer y vas a tragarte tus palabras.

— Es inútil, así que ni siquiera lo intentes —soltó Diecisiete lanzándole una mirada fría como el hielo, cuando vio la intención del anciano por encender una de las cápsulas de los robots que tenía al lado— O te haré volar junto con este lugar en mil pedazos.

Tras su amenaza, el androide levantó su brazo derecho, al instante una enorme esfera de poder brotó de su mano haciendo palidecer a su interlocutor quien apartó su mano del botón.

— ¿Quién demonios eres? —cuestionó el anciano, que ante el movimiento del joven había notado el emblema de la Red Ribbon en su ropa.

— Una de tus creaciones futuras —su voz dejaba entrever el rencor y el odio por su creador, quien al advertirlo pasó saliva con dificultad— Muy superior a estos robots con los que juegas ahora.

A continuación, Diecisiete le describió detalladamente las características que poseía, mientras lo escuchaba el miedo que sentía el científico lo abandono, y una sensación de orgullo lleno su pecho, nunca había dudado de su capacidad ni de su inteligencia, por lo que oír los increíbles avances que alcanzaría en unos pocos años, no hizo más que enaltecer su ya desarrollada egolatría.

— Soy un genio —se felicitó a sí mismo, sin reparar en la mirada de desprecio de su interlocutor— Y dime, ¿Por qué te envíe a esta época?

— He venido por mi cuenta —respondió el androide esbozando una sonrisa torcida.

— Nadie aparte de mí sería capaz de lograr que viajaras al pasado —soltó dejando ver el alta estima en que se tenía— Así que basta de juegos, y dime de una vez porque estás aquí.

Por toda respuesta Diecisiete llevó la mano a su bolsillo, extrajo la cápsula en su interior, apretó el botón de la misma y la lanzó a un espacio libre de la habitación.

— Revísala —ordenó fríamente.

El científico abrió los ojos con sorpresa al admirar el aparato frente a sí, menos de un segundo después se encontraba estudiando la máquina con detenimiento.

— Briefs —masculló con envidia al reparar en el logo del aparato— ¿Cómo es posible que ese inútil lograra algo semejante?

— ¿Briefs?

— Es el dueño de la Corporación Cápsula —explicó el Doctor al tiempo que subía para inspeccionar la zona de controles— Un científico capaz, pero no tanto como para conseguir un avance tan sorprendente ni en un millón de años. Vamos dime, ¿Quién es el responsable de este gran invento?

— El nombre de la científica es Bulma —respondió tratando de que su voz sonará lo más neutra posible.

— ¿Su hija lo hizo?... pero si no es más que una mocosa consentida —dijo con burla el anciano— Debes estar equivocado, esa joven no tiene la capacidad para lograr crear un aparato tan complejo.

— Cuida tus palabras —lo amenazó el ojiazul sin dejar de mirarlo, evidentemente molesto por su falta de respeto.

— ¿Fue ella quien te envío aquí? —preguntó su interlocutor al cabo de unos segundos. El androide volvió su mirada hacia la máquina ignorándolo— Contéstame.

— Si valoras tu vida, cierra la boca y revisa bien la máquina, pronto será tu turno para responder.

El Doctor Maki Gero le lanzó una mirada recelosa a su futura creación, y por curiosidad más que por obedecerlo siguió analizando aquel aparato para viajar en el tiempo. Después de un largo rato dio por finalizada su tarea y se volvió a mirar al androide que para ese momento se encontraba instalado cómodamente frente a su computador.

— ¿Cuál es su opinión Doctor? —preguntó girándose hacia él— ¿Qué puede decirme sobre la máquina?

— Es un aparato muy complejo, algunos materiales y componentes tecnológicos no los había visto antes. Tendré una información más completa sobre su funcionamiento después de desmantelarla.

— No hará tal cosa —señaló tranquilamente Diecisiete— En realidad lo único que me interesa es recargar la fuente de energía. ¿Puede hacerlo?.

— Es posible —respondió el anciano tras meditarlo— Pero eso llevará tiempo.

—¿Cuánto?

— No podría precisarlo, hasta ahora no había visto un combustible semejante —admitió intuyendo que debía ser cuidadoso con sus promesas— Pero no debes preocuparte por eso parece que aún tienes suficiente.

— La máquina solo puede contener la energía necesaria para viajar dos veces en el tiempo, y ya la utilicé una vez.

— Entonces puedes regresar al futuro sin problemas, no veo la razón por la que necesites que haga más combustible.

— Siempre es mejor estar preparado, por si las cosas no salen como planeo.

La misteriosa respuesta del androide, desató la curiosidad del científico. Diecisiete notó como la mirada de aquel hombre que tanto despreciaba se fijaba en él mientras este se iba acercando.

—¿Porque no me dices de una vez, a qué viniste? —preguntó deteniéndose a unos pasos.

El joven se levantó sintiendo como el odio crecía en su interior mientras más lo miraba aquel anciano. Hubiera querido destrozarlo en aquel instante, pero sentía la necesidad de que al menos alguien en esa época supiera sus verdaderas intenciones.

— Por una mujer —fue su respuesta y el Doctor estalló en una carcajada.

— ¿Acaso quieres que te construya una compañera? —preguntó con ironía.

— No —respondió sin prestar atención a sus burlas— Esa mujer murió en mi época y vine a buscarla aquí.

— Parece que no hice bien mi trabajo —soltó el científico sin poder evitarlo— Debí desaparecer todo rastro de emoción humana en ti, pero descuida lo arreglaré, cuando te construya en este tiempo me encargaré de eso, es más, te examinaré ahora mismo y arreglaré el desperfecto cuanto antes —prometió restándole importancia a lo que el ojiazul acababa de contarle.

— Usted no hará tal cosa —señaló Diecisiete esbozando de nuevo su torcida sonrisa— No va a quitarme la humanidad que ella me devolvió.

— Eres un androide —recalcó con evidente desprecio tras escucharlo— No necesitas pensar ni sentir como un humano... definitivamente tendré que ser más cuidadoso en tu creación, tendrás los mismos poderes que ahora sin todas esas molestas emociones que solo sirven para confundirte.

— ¿Eso es lo que cree?

— Por supuesto —apuntó su interlocutor a pesar de sentirse intimidado al ver que el joven comenzaba a acercarse— No hay nada más absurdo que lo que acabas de decir, todos mis trabajos tienen el propósito de destruir, jamás construiría algo para hacer el bien.

— Vaya, se conoce muy bien Doctor. Y tiene razón en lo que dice, su deseo de aniquilar a Goku fue el motivo por el que fui creado, pero lamento decirle que eso no sucedió, para el momento en que nos activó, él ya había muerto de una enfermedad del corazón.

— ¿Nos?... ¿Cuantos androides de energía ilimitada cree en el futuro?

— Solo dos. A mí me nombró Diecisiete y a mi gemela Dieciocho, ella poseía las mismas características que yo, solo que mi poder era mayor al suyo. Y antes de que me pregunte donde está, quiero que sepa que la maté —respondió sin el menor de los remordimientos, sin imaginar el escalofrío que su voz acababa de provocar en el científico— ¿Qué pasa Doctor?, se ha quedado callado, ¿Acaso no tiene más preguntas para mí? —le cuestionó mordaz al cabo de unos minutos.

— No, asumo que estás por contármelo —aseveró y sonrió petulante cuando el androide comenzó a hablar.

— En ausencia de Goku peleamos con el resto de los guerreros Z, los eliminamos a todos. Por más de una década Dieciocho y yo devastamos la tierra. Gracias al poder que nos otorgó nadie fue capaz de hacernos frente y nos apoderamos de todo, dedicábamos nuestros días a sembrar terror en los humanos, asesinamos a millones por diversión sin dudarlo si quiera, todo porque no podíamos experimentar emoción alguna más allá del dolor y la venganza. No voy a negarlo, me complacía ser de esa forma y luego la conocí... Azul me recordó lo que se sentía ser un humano, me cambió y yo la condené a morir.

El silencio se apoderó de la habitación, los sentimientos se agolparon en el estómago de Diecisiete impidiéndole continuar, seguía afectado y cada palabra sobre ella lo quemaba por dentro. Ajeno al torbellino emocional de su futura creación, el Doctor Maki Gero ideaba la forma de salir bien librado de esa situación, de ninguna forma iba a pagar por faltas que todavía no eran suyas.

— Podrías buscarla y traerla aquí —ofreció el científico tratando de ganarse su simpatía— Estoy seguro que tras examinarte podré deducir el método que empleé para construirte y replicarlo en esa mujer.

— Vine a esta época esperando recobrar mi humanidad, la que usted me arrebató sin consultarme —su voz denotaba el rencor y el profundo odio del ojiazul— De ninguna manera permitiría que ella pasara por el mismo infierno que yo.

— Solo era una idea, si prefieres que siga siendo humana da igual, solo trataba de...

— ¿De ponerme de su lado?, pierde su tiempo Doctor Maki Gero —le aclaró sin cambiar un ápice su expresión impasible, ni el odio que fulguraba en sus ojos— Jamás lo perdonaré por lo que me hizo.

— Que tonterías dices, mi contraparte del futuro es la responsable de todo. En estos momentos ni siquiera tengo una idea concreta de como logré crear a un androide como tú —se defendió su interlocutor comenzando a mostrarse asustado.

— Tampoco la tenía en ese entonces —soltó haciendo palidecer al anciano— Modifico sus planos muchas veces a medida que nos reconstruía. Fueron bastantes intervenciones y horas de dolor y agonía en una mesa de laboratorio. Pero al menos nosotros sobrevivimos su experimento.

— Te repito que yo no he hecho nada todavía, no hables en presente —aclaró el científico, al tiempo que comenzaba a dar vueltas por el laboratorio evidentemente nervioso.

— Sabe, los nombres que nos asignó no fueron consecutivos a su última creación como podría suponerse, solo fueron una desafortunada coincidencia —declaró con voz sombría— A usted le gustaba hacer alusión a esa casualidad cada vez que tenía oportunidad, siempre odié que lo mencionará... —la pausa del androide le provocó escalofríos, mismos que solo se acrecentaron cuando aquel finalizó su explicación— Ya que el origen real de nuestros nombres, se debió al número de personas que murieron antes de que consiguiera su objetivo.

— Todos los experimentos conllevan un riesgo, los que participan lo saben —quiso argumentar para defenderse.

— Ese es el problema, usted habla de voluntarios, gente informada y mi caso no fue así —explicó al tiempo que su mirada se tornaba fría y mortal— Mi hermana y yo éramos dos jóvenes que delinquían para sobrevivir, sin padres, ni nadie que se ocupara de ellos, creo que eso nos hizo un blanco fácil para usted cuando nos secuestró.

El anciano ni siquiera parpadeo ante tal acusación, se sabía capaz de eso y más, en todos esos años había cruzado innumerables límites y transgredido la ética en nombre del progreso científico, y ahora que sabía lo que era capaz de crear, estaba seguro que nada lo detendría ni lo apartaría de su objetivo. Y a la vez tenía la certeza de que todo pendía de un hilo, en los ojos azules del joven frente a él, estaba escrita una sentencia de muerte con su nombre.

— Después de saber todo eso, necesito beber un poco de agua —afirmó lo más tranquilo que le fue posible mientras señalaba la jarra que se encontraba a un metro de él sobre un escritorio de trabajo, el androide alzó los hombros con indiferencia. Lentamente el científico se acercó y en un movimiento rápido, sacó del cajón entreabierto un control remoto que apuntó hacia su interlocutor— Si yo te hice, también puedo destruirte, todas mis creaciones llevan el mismo mecanismo en su interior que se desactiva a mi voluntad, es mi seguro de vida, solo hace falta oprimir este bo...

— Parece que la historia tiende a repetirse —exclamó tranquilamente Diecisiete mientras los ojos del científico miraban con incredulidad, como el brazo izquierdo del androide había atravesado su estómago en tan solo una fracción de segundo y como el control que era su única arma contra él, ahora yacía en la mano derecha de su atacante— La paciencia nunca fue su fuerte, si me hubiera dejado terminar mi relato, sabría que la última vez que me amenazo con un aparatejo como ese, terminó muerto. Y que estaba dispuesto a hacer un trato y perdonarle la vida si lograba hacer el combustible que me hace falta.

Los ojos del Doctor se clavaron en los del joven, estaba seguro que la última parte era una mentira, Diecisiete podía conseguir lo que necesitaba de la misma mujer que creo la máquina y que estaba viva en esa época, solo pretendía divertirse un poco con él antes de eliminarlo. Una sonrisa perversa se dibujó en el rostro del científico al saber que su legado no estaba del todo perdido.

— Siempre serás un asesino, nunca un humano —aseguró después de que el androide retiró su brazo de la herida, provocando que el anciano cayera de rodillas frente a él.

— Usted era la única persona en este tiempo a quien me interesaba matar —respondió sin apartar la vista de su víctima, concentrándose en la sensación de liberación que experimentaba al ver agonizar a aquel viejo detestable— Hasta nunca Doctor Maki Gero.

El anciano trató de articular una respuesta pero no pudo, cada vez estaba más débil. Lo último que vio a través del velo neblinoso que aparecía ante sus ojos cubriéndolo todo, fue la sonrisa de satisfacción de Diecisiete.

Una vez que el científico murió, el androide generó una esfera de energía y la lanzó al cadáver, el cual se convirtió en cenizas en pocos segundos. Después lanzó el control que había sostenido en su mano todo ese tiempo al suelo, se dirigió a la máquina y volvió a encapsularla. Mientras levantaba el tubo metálico y lo guardaba en su bolsillo por segunda vez ese día, sonrió, no por el final de su creador como antes, si no al pensar que pronto volvería a encontrarse con su amada mujer de cabello celeste.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notas de la autora:**

Hola, muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de dejar un comentario, en verdad me hace muy feliz leerlos. Y sin más preámbulos, los dejo con este capítulo, ojalá les guste.

Y recuerden que cualquier comentario sobre mi trabajo es bien recibido.

Nos leemos el siguiente domingo, muchos saludos.

* * *

Sin perder un segundo abandonó el laboratorio para dirigirse a la Capital del Oeste. Apenas llegó a su destino no tardó en encontrar la enorme edificación amarilla donde la mujer vivía. Se sorprendió un poco al observarla, la construcción era enorme y lucía impecable, su contraparte del futuro era un sitio derruido y triste, en cambio esta Corporación denotaba vivacidad y el poderío económico de sus habitantes.

En los meses en los que había espiado a Azul aprendió donde estaba cada una de las habitaciones y algo le decía que la ubicación de las mismas no había cambiado, por lo que cuidando de no ser visto se paseó por el jardín a sus anchas, e incluso se atrevió a sobrevolar por el balcón vacío e ingresar a la recámara que la mujer ocupaba en el futuro. No se había equivocado, apenas entró reconoció parte del mobiliario, algunos muebles estaban colocados de forma diferente, pero sin duda estaba en su habitación.

En la mesa de noche había una foto de Azul en su adolescencia, junto a ella estaba un hombre, el cual gracias a su base de datos pudo identificar como Yamcha, uno de los guerreros Z que luchaba junto a Goku, el ojiazul sonrió despectivamente al recordar lo fácil que fue eliminarlo en su tiempo, y también al saber que cualquiera que fuera la relación que este mantuviera con su mujer de cabello celeste no duraría demasiado una vez que él apareciera.

De pronto, una voz a lo lejos resonó en el fino oído del androide ocasionando que su pulso se acelerara. Ansioso se asomó a la ventana que daba al jardín esperando el momento en que ella apareciera. La emoción que sintió al contemplarla no fue la que esperaba, las palabras del Doctor Maki Gero refiriéndose a Azul como una "mocosa consentida", resonaron en su mente al ver a la joven sosteniendo varias bolsas de compras mientras atravesaba el jardín en dirección a la entrada de la casa, detrás de ella venían dos sujetos cargando muchas otras más, y al final de la procesión un pequeño gato que flotaba en el aire.

Lo primero que advirtió fue que la científica lucía igual de atractiva en su versión juvenil que en la del futuro, los cambios físicos entre una y otra eran ligeramente perceptibles. Una sonrisa melancólica cubrió el rostro del androide al traer a su mente la imagen de Azul y compararla con la que ahora veía, definitivamente los años habían sido más que generosos con ella al no dejar prácticamente ninguna huella a su paso. Lo siguiente en lo que reparó fue en su ropa, que era más atrevida, nada que ver con aquellos aburridos overoles de los que no se desprendía por estar trabajando en el laboratorio. Luego fijó su atención en su rostro, la expresión era de completa despreocupación, no tenía ese brillo de osadía que él encontraba fascinante, y su sonrisa tampoco era la misma, esta mujer era muy diferente a la que esperaba encontrar.

Sin salir de su confusión permaneció observándola, a la espera de un gesto o una mirada que le resultara familiar. La incertidumbre crecía a medida que pasaba el tiempo, y fue entonces que Diecisiete reflexionó en que había actuado impulsivamente al decidirse a viajar al pasado. Motivado por el dolor y la necesidad de verla, no se detuvo a analizar que quizá la versión que encontraría de Azul no sería de su agrado, que la mujer que ahora veía a la distancia no le provocaba la misma sensación que su contraparte, pues, aunque era la misma persona no lo era a la vez.

Abrumado por el tardío descubrimiento se apartó de la ventana y cuando las voces provenientes del jardín desaparecieron, abandonó la habitación y la casa lo más rápido que le fue posible. Voló por horas esperando que eso le ayudara a aclarar su mente sin conseguirlo. Tras un rato optó por regresar a la Corporación y durante los siguientes días observó detenidamente a la mujer, esperando que eso le ayudara a encontrar similitudes que despejaran la inquietud que sentía.

Pero la joven científica no hacía más que aumentar sus dudas, pues pasaba sus mañanas durmiendo hasta tarde y el resto del día en la alberca tomando el sol, o comiendo pastelillos junto a la madre, una mujer de cabello dorado cuya amabilidad desbordada hacia los demás y tono de voz meloso no hacía más que crisparle los nervios y hacerlo sentir incómodo.

Cada vez que sus ojos se posaban en la figura de Azul empezaba a preguntarse, ¿Dónde estaba aquella mirada desafiante que lo volvía loco?, ¿Qué había pasado con su actitud confiada y su tono de voz mordaz?, ¿Porque su versión actual no daba muestras de su inteligencia y determinación?.

Y es que cada día que pasaba, la imagen de la Bulma actual distaba cada vez más de la de su Azul, siendo la primera una mujer superficial, narcisista, caprichosa, mandona y con un comportamiento infantil, poco acorde a su edad. Aquellas características que lo atraían tanto en el futuro, simplemente parecían no existir. Unos días después, cansado de observarla abandonó el lugar, necesitaba reflexionar en el siguiente paso que daría.

Después de mucho meditarlo admitió bastante frustrado que sus opciones eran limitadas, al eliminar al responsable de la futura destrucción del planeta, quitó también la posibilidad de que la Bulma de esa época se convirtiera en la mujer que él amaba, ahora lo entendía, probablemente la maternidad o la difícil existencia a la que había sido sometida durante su reinado de terror la había transformado de esa mujer despreocupada a la mujer decidida que él conoció y a la cual amaba, pero apoderarse del mundo de nuevo y matar humanos para recrear aquellas circunstancias, no era la mejor decisión, ella terminaría odiándolo tal y como su contraparte del futuro. Conquistar a la Bulma actual y permanecer a su lado tampoco era algo que le causara demasiada emoción, él había venido buscando a Azul y no a esa mujer consentida que era.

Por otro lado, tenía claro que la máquina del tiempo solo tenía energía suficiente para ser usada una vez más, fuera adonde fuera, quedaría atrapado en esa época y eso sería todo, ¿Y qué sucedería si volvía a elegir mal?, no habría más oportunidades, estaría estancado. Así que tenía dos elecciones obvias, conformarse con la versión juvenil y despreocupada de su amada esperando que ella cambiara, o ir a otro tiempo, esperando esta vez no equivocarse y que las cosas le salieran mejor que ahora.

A la tarde siguiente regresó a la Corporación, las largas horas de reflexión le habían ayudado y su ágil mente logró dar con una tercera posibilidad que había renovado su esperanza. En esta ocasión no se escabulló dentro del edificio como en ocasiones pasadas, si no que se quedó fuera, familiarizado con los hábitos de la mujer sabía que esta no tardaría en regresar del centro comercial del que era una visitante asidua, solo tenía que esperar a que apareciera y pedirle lo que necesitaba.

Todo era simple, después de sopesar sus opciones y vislumbrar una nueva, llegó a la conclusión de que definitivamente necesitaba más combustible y solo había una persona capaz de crearlo, así que buscaría la forma de convencerla de ayudarlo, si ella no accedía por las buenas tendría que emplear métodos más drásticos para que cooperara, pero saldría de esa época lo más pronto posible.

Después de casi veinte minutos de espera la aeronave de Bulma se estacionó frente a la entrada y su ocupante descendió. El androide experimentó cierto nerviosismo al advertir lo corto del vestido que la joven usaba ese día, pues la tela del mismo se subía hacia arriba cada vez que ella se estiraba para alcanzar sus bolsas de compras. El recuerdo de una situación similar lo atrapó y por un breve instante tuvo que luchar por dominar sus instintos y recordarse exactamente a lo que había ido.

— Bulma Briefs ¿cierto? —exclamó con la voz más neutra que le fue posible cuando la figura cargada de bolsas pasó a su lado.

La mención de su nombre hizo que ella se volviera de inmediato, al hacerlo se encontró con un hombre joven y bastante atractivo que la miraba detenidamente como si estuviese estudiándola.

— Si, soy yo —respondió a su interlocutor quien entonces se acercó hasta quedar frente a ella.

Él tenía preparado todo un discurso para presentarse, más cuando los ojos celestes de Bulma se fijaron en los suyos, lo olvidó. Por unos segundos el androide se quedó en silencio, observándola, cuando pudo recobrar el aplomo y volvió a dirigirse a ella, fue breve y directo.

— Mi nombre es Diecisiete y necesito hablar contigo sobre un asunto importante — afirmó en un tono tan serio y misterioso que de inmediato despertó la curiosidad de la mujer.

— ¿Qué clase de asunto? —preguntó esta mientras hacía un esfuerzo por sostener el peso de sus recientes compras.

— De la clase que solo puede discutirse en privado —respondió él, al tiempo que en un acto inesperado de caballerosidad levantaba un par de bolsas que habían caído al suelo.

A Bulma le resultó agradable aquel gesto, así que en ese instante llegó a la conclusión de que nadie que fuera tan educado y tan atractivo podía ser peligroso.

— Bueno, si es tan importante lo que tienes que decirme, sígueme —dijo con una sonrisa— Y por favor ayúdame también con estas cajas, ya no resisto más el peso.

El ojiazul la miró algo sorprendido al no encontrar ninguna traba a su petición, no esperaba que fuera tan sencillo que la joven dejara a un completo extraño entrar a su casa, por lo que antes que cambiara de opinión hizo lo que ella le pedía, tomo las compras y camino a su lado en silencio hasta que entraron a la sala

— Iré a dejar todo esto a mi habitación y bajaré en seguida, mientras regreso puedes sentarte y ordenar lo que quieras —le ofreció, sin obtener respuesta.

Bulma subió las escaleras lo más aprisa que le fue posible, al llegar a su habitación lanzó las cajas y bolsas en su cama, se giró hacia el espejo y rápidamente acomodo unos mechones celestes que se habían desordenado, tras asegurarse que se veía bien abandonó el lugar y descendió a la planta baja. Al llegar a la sala su corazón latía aprisa y algo le decía que no se debía solamente al ejercicio realizado, si no que más bien todo era provocado por la forma en que su extraño visitante no dejaba de mirarla.

— ¿Y cuál es ese asunto importante del que quieres hablar conmigo?.

— Lo que tengo que decirte es complicado de explicar, necesito que no haya interrupciones —soltó él señalando una de las ventanas donde se apreciaba la figura de una mujer regando unas flores— ¿Podríamos hablar en un sitio más privado?, ¿quizá tu laboratorio?.

— ¿Porque ahí? —preguntó nerviosa, porque por más inofensivo que le parecía, una cosa era hablar con él donde había más personas, y otra estar completamente a solas con ese misterioso extraño.

— ¿Hay algún problema con eso?.

— Es que yo... —titubeó mientras deseaba por primera vez en su vida que su entrometida madre se volviera hacia ellos advirtiera al atractivo visitante y se lanzará sobre él. De pronto, algo dicho por el joven hizo click en su mente— Espera un minuto... ¿cómo sabes que tengo un laboratorio?.

— Toda científica brillante debe tener uno ¿O me equivoco?

Justo como lo esperaba su comentario dio en el ego de la mujer y logró que esta bajara la guardia y todas sus dudas sobre él se esfumaran al menos momentáneamente. Bulma sonrió halagada por unos segundos, después le indicó que la siguiera con un gesto tímido bastante inusual en ella. Una vez que llegaron a su destino y la puerta metálica se cerró tras de ellos, la mujer ocupó una de las sillas e invitó al joven a hacer lo mismo, este negó con la cabeza y simplemente se recargó en la pared a sus espaldas, cruzó los brazos y comenzó con el discurso que había preparado.

— No hay una forma fácil de explicar, e intuyó que en tu vida pocas cosas podrán sorprenderte, así que iré directo al punto. Como te dije antes mi nombre es Diecisiete, me enviaron a esta época en una máquina del tiempo con la misión de eliminar al Doctor Maki Gero, quién se convertiría en el responsable de la destrucción de la humanidad al crear a dos androides muy poderosos que en el futuro devastarían todo y asesinarían a millones —Diecisiete hizo una pausa, era doloroso reconocer aunque fuera de forma indirecta sus pecados ante ella. Al ver que la mujer no decía nada prosiguió— Hace poco cumplí mi cometido —su voz denotó sin querer algo de orgullo al pensar en la muerte del viejo científico— Por lo que me dispuse a regresar a mi época, sin embargo, no fue posible, no tengo suficiente combustible para otro viaje, así que estoy aquí porque necesito tu ayuda para fabricarlo y volver a mi línea de tiempo original.

Bulma fijó sus ojos celestes en su interlocutor sin pronunciar palabra, lo cual resultaba bastante extraño para ella que no solía parar de hablar nunca, más por alguna razón se sentía ansiosa e inquieta por la historia que acababa de escuchar y necesitaba del silencio para ordenar sus ideas. Tras unos minutos de meditar en la información y considerarla, se levantó de su asiento y caminó hasta quedar a pocos centímetros del joven, necesitaba verlo a los ojos mientras respondía todas las preguntas que estaba por hacerle.

— Dime, ¿Quién fue la persona que te envío a esta época?

— Su nombre era Son Gohan.

La mujer contuvo un gesto de sorpresa al escucharlo, pero Diecisiete advirtió el ligero sobresalto, se había preparado para los posibles cuestionamientos de Bulma y sabía que la mejor forma de ganar su confianza y convencerla de ayudarlo era mezclar partes de mentira con verdad.

— ¿Era?...

— Uno de los androides lo asesinó después de descubrir sus planes para viajar al pasado.

— Maldito —soltó ella indignada tras recibir aquella información, sin advertir la mueca de disgusto que se dibujó en el rostro de su visitante al escucharla— Pero entonces, ¿Fue Gohan quien construyó la máquina del tiempo?

— No, él era un guerrero, la responsable de crearla fue alguien más —dijo sin apartar su mirada de la de ella.

— ¿Estás insinuando que yo...?

— Construiste la máquina, si.

— Ni siquiera debería sorprenderme, soy la mujer más inteligente de este planeta —respondió la mujer con una seguridad tal, que él tuvo que reprimir las ganas de tocarla al ver esa expresión tan familiar en su rostro— Aunque hay algo que me molesta, ¿cómo es posible que fuera tan descuidada?... debí haber previsto lo del combustible, mi obligación era hacer pruebas, o cálculos al menos para no dejar a una persona atrapada en otra época —se regañó a sí misma.

— Los androides atacaron sorpresivamente el laboratorio, solo pudimos rescatar lo esencial antes de escapar, todo el combustible que había de reserva se perdió.

— Eso no justifica mi descuido, debí de hacer más en cuanto me di cuenta que no había suficiente, en vez de enviarte al pasado con la esperanza de que encontraras por tu cuenta los medios para regresar.

— Si hubieras tenido tiempo de elaborar más, lo habrías hecho, estoy seguro.

Bulma se quedó pensativa tras escuchar la última frase de Diecisiete, de pronto una revelación pasó por su mente, así que se volvió hacia el joven y lo señaló con su dedo índice.

— ¿Qué quieres decir exactamente con eso de haber tenido el tiempo?. ¿Acaso también me asesinaron?.

Aunque se había preparado para escuchar esa pregunta, dar una respuesta no sería tan fácil como había planeado. Era doloroso hablar de su muerte y más aún tener que mentir al respecto.

— Uno de los androides acabó con tu vida poco después que terminaste la máquina —respondió con el tono de voz más neutral que fue capaz de emitir, al tiempo que se esforzaba por no mostrar la rabia que sentía al recordar a Dieciocho.

— Vaya que noticia más desagradable —exclamó dejando ver su sorpresa e indignación— Pero dime una cosa, ¿Qué pasó con Goku y los demás guerreros?, porque hasta ahora solo nos has mencionado a mí y a Gohan.

— Todos ellos murieron tratando de detener a los androides cuando aparecieron, ustedes fueron los únicos que lograron sobrevivir.

Bulma se mordió el labio inferior al escucharlo, imaginar un futuro donde todos sus amigos estuvieran muertos y sin posibilidad de ser revividos por las esferas del dragón le provocó una sensación de desasosiego y desamparo tal, que tuvo que respirar algunas veces para controlarse.

— Ahora me queda claro porque la única opción que encontramos fue la de regresar al pasado, seguramente esos androides eran unos monstruos despreciables e imposibles de detener. En verdad me alegro que ya no exista la posibilidad de que aparezcan en esta época.

— No lo harán —le prometió seguro de ello— Acabé con su creador y la paz de la tierra está garantizada.

— Eso es una verdad a medias —dijo Bulma en tono serio— Hay algo que debo decirte... es probable que en tu época nada haya cambiado a pesar de lo que hiciste, las teorías sobre viajes en el tiempo no dan indicios claros respecto a si modificar un acontecimiento en el pasado, tiene implicaciones en otro futuro que no sea el que se alteró...

— Lo sé, pero aun así valía la pena intentarlo —la interrumpió— Nunca hay que perder la esperanza —agregó recordando las ocasiones en que la espió mientras trabajaba, y como en sus momentos de frustración ella solía repetir esa frase una y otra vez para motivarse a continuar con su labor.

— ¿Y por qué te elegimos a ti? —cuestionó al reparar en la emoción que dejaba entrever la voz del joven cuando terminó de hablar— Eso aún no me lo has dicho.

— Después que Gohan murió, yo era el único con la fuerza suficiente para destruir al Doctor Maki Gero.

Bulma respiró, de la nada todas las deducciones que había formulado en su mente cayeron como una cascada sobre su visitante.

— Elegir a alguien para semejante misión no es una tarea fácil. Tú debiste estar conectado con nosotros de alguna forma... digo, pareces habernos conocido bien y por tu apariencia deduzco que tienes poco más de veinte años, y acabas de decirme que eres muy fuerte —él sonrió un poco, no había previsto ese rumbo en la conversación pero lo encontró divertido— Gohan confiaba en ti lo suficiente como para enviarte a esta época... y tu voz cuando hablaste de mi muerte cambió, ¿Acaso eres mi...?

— No lo soy —aclaró sin dejarla continuar— Y tampoco tengo ningún parentesco con Gohan, en caso de que esa sea tu siguiente pregunta —Bulma se veía algo pensativa, Diecisiete supo entonces que había llegado al punto crucial de su historia, después de lo que le diría cualquier cosa podría pasar— La verdad es que soy un androide. Hace unos años me encontraste malherido y para salvar mi vida modificaste mi cuerpo con partes biomecánicas, después de eso me reclutaron en su grupo para ayudarlos a conseguir su objetivo.

La mujer recorrió al joven de arriba a abajo sin ningún escrúpulo, aún incrédula por lo que acababa de escuchar, si lo que decía era verdad definitivamente había hecho un trabajo impecable con Diecisiete quien parecía un humano tan normal como ella.

— Entonces en realidad no eres un androide, sino un cíborg —afirmó Bulma cuando termino su inspección visual.

El dejavú lo tomó por sorpresa, la expresión fugaz de desconcierto en su rostro no pasó desapercibido por su interlocutora.

— ¿Dije algo malo?

— Solías hacer la misma aclaración en el futuro —respondió aún perturbado por la emoción que empezaba a embargarlo.

— Pareces alterarte cada vez que mencionas algo relacionado conmigo, ¿Acaso mi muerte te afectó tanto?...

Los labios de Diecisiete se separaron un poco pero de su boca no salió ningún sonido. De todo el discurso que había preparado para ese encuentro jamás consideró tener que responder a aquella pregunta. Bulma dejo pasar unos segundos y luego volvió a insistir.

— Claro que lo hizo, después de todo salvaste mi vida —respondió nervioso, ella no pareció conforme con esa respuesta— Está bien, te lo diré… entre nosotros, había algunas situaciones no resueltas, cuando me convertiste en androide también instalaste un mecanismo explosivo dentro de mí -añadió tras encontrar la excusa perfecta que pudiera justificar su reacción anterior, la científica abrió los ojos por la sorpresa— No te culpo, fue una medida de seguridad. Pensabas desactivarlo cuando te diste cuenta que no era una amenaza, pero ya no tuviste el tiempo de hacerlo.

El silencio inundó la habitación y Bulma pareció sumirse en sus propios pensamientos.

— Lo siento mucho, al parecer mi futuro yo te puso en bastantes apuros —su disculpa sonó sincera haciendo sentir algo de culpa al androide— Pero eso se acabó, construiré el combustible que necesitas para regresar a tu época y además buscaré la forma de deshacerme de la bomba en tu interior, lo prometo.

La calidez en su voz y la honestidad en su mirada, tocaron una fibra en Diecisiete. Por fin reconoció en esa mujer la misma fe y confianza que Azul depositó en él durante sus primeros encuentros y la culpa que ya sentía aumentó de intensidad, sin embargo, se sobrepuso, no podía dar marcha atrás en sus mentiras, pues un rayo inesperado de esperanza se había encendido, la mujer que amaba acababa de darle indicios de estar ahí, solo debía darle tiempo de salir a la superficie.

Las dudas que tuvo al conocerla se habían disipado, aún existía la oportunidad de recuperar a Azul, así que en ese instante tomó la decisión, se quedaría en esa época y esa mujer sería suya.

No había marcha atrás.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notas de la autora:**

Hola a todos, sé que a varios lectores les causa curiosidad el momento en que la historia se está desarrollando, les pido que tengan paciencia todo se irá develando a su tiempo lo prometo. Quiero aprovechar también para agradecerles sus comentarios, leerlos me ayuda a comprender cómo perciben el capítulo, si expreso mis ideas con claridad y me acerco al objetivo que me estoy planteando, también me ayuda a vislumbrar cosas que a veces no he considerado y que pueden llegar a influenciar la trama que voy desarrollando.

Por ello, espero seguir leyéndolos, pues cualquier comentario acerca de mi historia es bien recibido.

Espero les guste la actualización, nos leemos el próximo domingo, muchos saludos.

* * *

A pesar de la frialdad de su expresión, ella pudo notar el impacto que sus palabras causaron en el joven de cabello azabache, algo en su mirada acababa de cambiar, parecía como si hubiese renacido en él una esperanza que creía perdida.

— Lo que dije fue en serio —dijo la científica al notar a su visitante completamente absorto en sus pensamientos.

— Es más de lo que esperaba —admitió él fijando sus ojos azules en los de la mujer— Gracias —añadió refiriéndose no a las promesas anteriores que le había hecho, si no a la posibilidad que creía vislumbrar de encontrar a Azul en ella.

El tono de su voz le provoco a Bulma un ligero estremecimiento, había más emoción en esa única palabra de la que hubiese podido esperar. Si le preguntaran en ese instante, no sabría cómo explicar lo que estaba experimentando, solo sentía en lo más profundo de su ser que acababa de sellar una especie de pacto con él, uno realmente importante.

— Guarda ese agradecimiento para cuando cumpla mi palabra —respondió, luego para cerrar el tema agregó— Aún no he visto el combustible, pero me imagino que no debió ser fácil de elaborar y en cuanto al dispositivo en tu interior tengo que hacer varios exámenes para determinar cómo podré retirarlo, lo cual me imagino tampoco será un procedimiento sencillo, pero con la ayuda de mi padre que es un gran científico podré...

— Preferiría que lo hicieras tú sola, nadie más debe enterarse quien soy ni a lo que he venido. Habría demasiadas preguntas y ya he revelado demasiado sobre el futuro.

Bulma meditó en sus palabras durante un momento, él tenía razón, la situación exigía la mayor discreción al menos por el momento.

— No diré nada, de todas formas será muy difícil que alguien se imagine que eres un cíborg —el sobresalto del joven al escuchar esa palabra no pasó desapercibido para Bulma— Creo que evitaré decirte así de nuevo, parece que te incomoda.

— Descuida, es solo que me han llamado androide por tanto tiempo que creo que me acostumbre a ese término.

— Bien, me referiré a ti de esa forma cuando sea necesario. Ahora, necesito ver la máquina y el tipo de combustible que usa.

Diecisiete asintió levemente, luego extrajo de su bolsillo la cápsula y la lanzó a un espacio vacío. Un segundo después el androide observó la mirada de sorpresa de la científica, quien pasó su mano delicadamente por la superficie metálica como si temiera que todo se tratara de una ilusión. Con su ayuda Bulma subió a la máquina y admiro a detalle cada espacio de la misma.

Paso bastante tiempo antes que ella se apartara de aquel artefacto del tiempo y se dispusiera a revisar el compartimento del combustible que Diecisiete le mostraba. Tras llenar un tubo de ensayo con el líquido comenzó a examinarlo, su visitante aprovechó que ella se encontraba distraída y presionó el botón de encapsulamiento.

— Debes resguardarla bien —dijo ella al escuchar el familiar sonido— Si cae en las manos equivocadas podría ser peligrosa —luego de aquella recomendación volvió a su tarea de revisar el combustible.

Mientras la científica hacía pruebas, Diecisiete se dedicó a observarla, era extraño estar en ese laboratorio viéndola trabajar sin tener que permanecer oculto. Ambos permanecieron tan absortos en sus respectivas actividades, que no se dieron cuenta del paso del tiempo hasta que la puerta metálica se abrió.

— Bulma cariño, te traje algo de cenar.

— Mamá, me asustaste —protestó ella mientras sostenía con fuerza el tubo que casi se le cae de las manos al escuchar la voz de su madre a sus espaldas.

— Lo siento, no quería interrumpir —se disculpó la mujer dirigiendo de inmediato su atención al joven de cabello negro y ojos azules que parecía incómodo por su repentina presencia— No me dijiste que tenías visita.

— Lo olvidé —respondió Bulma levantándose de su asiento, y tomando aprisa la bandeja que su madre llevaba en las manos la coloco sobre su escritorio, pese a lo rápido de su movimiento cuando se volvió de nuevo encontró que esta ya se estaba presentando con su visitante.

— ¿Diecisiete?, que nombre tan inusual —observó Panchy sin soltar la mano del joven quien se mantenía indiferente ante la emoción desbordada que parecía emanar de la mujer mientras lo contemplaba— Aun así te queda bien, pero claro ¿que no le quedaría a un chico tan apuesto como tú?.

La mujer de cabello celeste se interpuso entre ellos para dar fin a ese apretón interminable de manos.

— Gracias por la comida, ahora si me disculpas tengo trabajo pendiente —soltó la científica mientras tomaba a su coqueta madre del brazo para dirigirla a la salida.

— Un placer conocerlo joven Diecisiete, esta es su casa y puede visitarla cuando quiera —exclamó aquella agitando la mano antes de que Bulma presionara el botón y la puerta metálica se cerrara de nuevo.

El aludido no pudo evitar sonreír un poco, había visto muchas expresiones en el rostro de Azul pero ninguna como esa, sus mejillas estaban encendidas y se notaba algo apenada.

— ¿Qué es tan gracioso? —preguntó ella con tono desafiante al advertir el gesto del joven.

— Nunca te había visto avergonzarte por algo —explicó, encantado en el fondo con esa nueva actitud de su interlocutora.

— Seguro que no —respondió airada— Me imagino que la Bulma de tu época era diferente a mí.

— Eso creí yo también —admitió atravesándola con la mirada— Pero ahora me parece que hay más similitudes de las que esperé encontrar.

La forma en la que pronunció esa frase así como el tono de su voz, aumentó el rubor en las mejillas de la científica quien al sentirse más avergonzada que antes optó por no responder y se volvió de nuevo hacia los tubos en su escritorio.

— ¿Vas a quedarte mirándome todo el tiempo mientras trabajo? —preguntó al joven tras unos minutos.

— No tengo otro lugar adonde ir —señaló esperando provocarla, para ver de nuevo ese fuego en sus ojos que tanto añoraba.

Ante aquella respuesta la silla de Bulma se giró casi de inmediato, Diecisiete se decepcionó un poco al advertir que la expresión de la mujer había cambiado, ahora parecía pensativa.

— Puedes quedarte aquí si quieres —ofreció ella tras meditarlo— La Corporación es muy grande y los huéspedes son siempre bien recibidos como podrás haberte dado cuenta —bromeó haciendo referencia a su madre.

El androide esbozó una ligera sonrisa de aprobación, tras lo cual la científica se levantó de su asiento.

— Entonces te llevaré a tu habitación de inmediato.

Sin perder tiempo abandonaron el laboratorio y se dirigieron al interior de la casa, al pasar por la sala Bulma le hizo un gesto a Diecisiete para que se detuviera, aquel hizo lo que le pedía y luego miró a los dos personajes que estaban instalados en el sofá.

— A mi madre ya la conociste —dijo señalando a la mujer de cabello dorado que no dejaba de sonreírle a su visitante, luego volvió su mirada hacia el anciano de lentes que en ese momento alimentaba a un pequeño gato negro que reposaba sobre su hombro— Él es mi padre, el Doctor Briefs.

— Mucho gusto jovencito —pronunció aquel amablemente sin abandonar su tarea.

— Él es Diecisiete —añadió la científica al ver que este no hacía por presentarse— Es un amigo y se quedara en la Corporación un tiempo.

— Parece que mi pequeña Bulma tiene muy buen gusto al elegir a sus huéspedes —soltó Panchy, que con la emoción casi se derrama el té que sostenía en las manos encima— ¿No lo crees querido? —aquel ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de responder pues su mujer siguió hablando emocionada— Primero el joven Vegeta y ahora el apuesto Diecisiete, ¡que felicidad!.

Al escuchar aquel nombre el rostro del androide se ensombreció, en el tiempo que mantuvo cautiva a Azul ella mencionó alguna vez su relación con el padre de Trunks, y ahora saber que el saiyayin se hospedaba en la Corporación no le hacía ninguna gracia.

Sin imaginar el sinfín de ideas asesinas que pasaban por la mente del ojiazul, y creyendo que su expresión seria se debía a que se encontraba incómodo por su efusiva madre, Bulma decidió terminar con las explicaciones cuanto antes.

— Iré a mostrarle su habitación, nos veremos luego —declaró agitando la mano, para luego indicarle con la mirada al androide que la siguiera. Unos minutos después la mujer se detuvo frente a una puerta metálica, presionó el botón para abrirla y señalando el interior exclamó— Espero que te guste.

— No está nada mal —respondió su interlocutor tratando de sonar amable mientras recorría la habitación.

— Es una de las mejores recámaras de la casa, tiene un balcón y el baño es muy amplio, está equipada con televisión y equipo de música de última generación, y por este intercomunicador puedes pedir lo que quieras a la cocina sin importar la hora —señaló esperando que esto fuera del agrado de su huésped que se dirigía en esos instantes hacia el ventanal.

— ¿Qué es eso? —preguntó curioso al advertir la máquina en forma de esfera que se encontraba en medio del jardín.

— Es una nave para viajar al espacio exterior a la que mi padre no para de hacerle todo tipo de mejoras innecesarias —explicó alzando sus ojos al techo con fastidio al recordar la máquina de helados que el científico le instaló unos días atrás— Si Vegeta no se hubiera llevado la última, quizá mi padre ya habría superado su obsesión.

— Es la segunda vez en este día que escuchó hablar sobre ese sujeto.

Bulma miró a su huésped, su expresión de seriedad había cambiado ahora se veía algo molesto. Siguiendo su intuición y su natural curiosidad le preguntó directamente el porqué de su reacción.

— Supe por Gohan que él era su enemigo pues trató de matar a su padre en repetidas ocasiones...

— Está obsesionado con superar a Goku, pero no me parece que Vegeta sea tan malo, o que en verdad quiera asesinarlo —lo interrumpió ella.

— Solo te digo lo que sé. En el futuro causó bastantes problemas debido a su temperamento, hasta que finalmente Goku y Gohan se vieron obligados a acabar con su vida al darse cuenta del riesgo que representaba para la paz de la tierra —mintió, tenía la imperiosa necesidad de mitigar sus celos desacreditando a su rival lo más posible.

— Espero que eso no suceda en este tiempo, no me gustaría que las cosas llegaran a ese punto —respondió ella visiblemente preocupada por la información que acababa de oír.

— No dejes que eso te inquiete, si intenta dañar a cualquiera lo detendré de inmediato, te lo prometo Bulma. A partir de hoy me aseguraré que estés a salvo de cualquier peligro —dijo al tiempo que colocaba delicadamente su mano sobre la de ella, la mujer no se retiró ante aquel contacto, lo cual lo hizo sonreír.

— Gracias —musitó ella nerviosa por la forma en que Diecisiete la estaba mirando.

Si fuera por él, no la habría soltado jamás, pero su mente le recordó que debía ser cauteloso en sus avances, así que tan suavemente como sujeto la mano de la mujer, la dejo libre, sin imaginar que al hacerlo había logrado aumentar el ritmo cardíaco de la científica.

— Por lo poco que pude estudiar el combustible me di cuenta que llevará algo de tiempo identificar todos sus componentes y por ende fabricarlo, así que mientras estés aquí te harán falta ropa y algunos objetos personales, porque me imagino que no trajiste nada contigo ¿o sí? —preguntó ella tratando de no pensar en lo acelerado de su pulso después que él se apartó.

— No tuve tiempo de empacar y tampoco es que necesite muchas cosas.

Bulma lo miró detenidamente, no podía dejarlo andar por ahí durante el tiempo que tardara en cumplir su palabra vistiendo la misma ropa desgastada todos los días. Diecisiete se percató del escrutinio del que estaba siendo objeto y se felicitó por haber recordado arrancar de su playera el emblema de la patrulla roja antes de presentarse con la científica.

— Mañana podemos ir de compras si quieres —ofreció con su amable sonrisa de siempre, él asintió por la única razón de pasar más momentos con ella a solas— Bien, ¿te parece si vamos a cenar ahora?, muero de hambre.

— Como androide prácticamente no necesito alimentarme —dijo a manera de disculpa, pues en realidad necesitaba meditar sobre la situación en la que ahora se encontraba.

— Entonces, te veré mañana —se despidió la mujer caminando hacia la puerta— Descansa Diecisiete.

Cuando Bulma desapareció, el androide se sentó en la orilla de la cama y adoptó una postura reflexiva. En un inesperado giro del destino, había tomado la decisión de quedarse en esa época para conquistar a la mujer que acababa de abandonar la habitación, misma que en un inicio encontró decepcionante y que en un descuido logró captar su atención. Si bien, ella no era Azul, estaba seguro que con el paso del tiempo y de su ayuda, se convertiría en la mujer que él esperaba, solo tenía que ser paciente.

Por otro lado, su mente comenzó a idear formas para deshacerse de Vegeta cuando llegara el momento, puesto que de ninguna forma iba a permitir que el guerrero interfiriera en sus planes, mucho menos que le quitara a Azul, y si tenía que asesinarlo para quitarlo del camino lo haría sin dudar.

Estaba decidido a ganar el amor de Bulma, sin importarle nada ni nadie. Esta vez ella sería solo para él.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notas de la autora:**

Hola a todos, aquí les dejo la actualización de esta semana, espero la disfruten. Les mando muchos saludos a quienes siguen la historia y en especial a aquellos que se toman el tiempo de comentar, muchas gracias me encanta leerlos.

Hasta el siguiente domingo, que tengan una semana increíble.

Y por último, recuerden que cualquier comentario acerca de mi historia es bien recibido.

* * *

La última vez que visitó un centro comercial fue con su gemela y cuando esta terminaba con sus adquisiciones simplemente volaban todo el lugar por diversión. Ahora era diferente, estaba con Bulma y ella lo hacía sentirse tranquilo, era increíble pero solo esa mujer podía conseguir que se olvidara del despiadado asesino que una vez fue y se sintiera a gusto haciendo cosas normales como cualquier humano común y corriente.

Por eso, no se quejó ni una sola vez mientras ella adoptando seriamente su papel de asesora de moda, elegía las prendas que consideraba más adecuadas para él, tampoco protesto cuando le pidió que se probara cada una de ellas.

— Todo lo que te has puesto te queda muy bien —lo elogió sinceramente la científica cuando a petición suya el joven salió por tercera vez del vestidor.

— ¿Eso quiere decir que me encuentras atractivo? —preguntó aquel con una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro.

— Eres un hombre muy guapo —admitió ella regañándose al instante por haber dicho eso, pues la expresión de Diecisiete se tornó algo arrogante al escucharla— Claro que no tanto como mi novio —agregó tratando de restarle importancia a su comentario anterior.

— ¿Novio?

— Su nombre es Yamcha —dijo ella apartando levemente la vista, pues el androide se estaba quitando la camiseta que traía puesta sustituyéndola por otra sin molestarse en entrar de nuevo en el probador. Para ocultar su turbación la científica siguió hablando— Es un peleador de artes marciales, fue a entrenar por unas semanas, pero volverá pronto.

— Cuando lo haga tendrá que enfrentarme —su tono desafiante hizo que Bulma lo mirara extrañada— Si está entrenando tanto debe ser muy fuerte y hace tiempo que no peleo con nadie —añadió con la intención de disfrazar sus deseos de eliminarlo a causa de los celos que sentía.

— Al final todos son iguales —murmuró ella, un poco decepcionada en el fondo al ver que Diecisiete era similar a sus amigos y solo pensaba en batallas.

A pesar de lo bajo de su tono de voz, el agudo oído del androide pudo escucharla, por lo que la miró con curiosidad, jamás le pareció que Azul se molestara porque Gohan y su hijo pelearan, es más, durante el tiempo que la espió pudo ver como los alentaba a volverse más fuertes. Por lo que, al advertir el cambio de humor en la científica provocado por su comentario, trato de enmendar las cosas.

— Una batalla amistosa me hará bien, necesito pelear de vez en cuando para mantener mi sistema en óptimas condiciones, ¿no quieres que sufra un daño permanente o si? —su mentira no tuvo el efecto deseado, la expresión de Bulma solo se modificó de molestia a preocupación— ¿Qué sucede, dije algo que te incomodara?

— No —respondió sin mucho convencimiento al tiempo que evadía su mirada.

Diecisiete se inclinó hacia la mujer y le quitó la camiseta que sostenía en las manos para llamar su atención, cuando sus ojos volvieron a encontrarse él le indico con un gesto que hablara.

— Sentí culpa —soltó inesperadamente, el androide pareció no comprenderla así que se explicó— Lo que dijiste me hizo pensar en la bomba que puse en tu interior.

— No debes sentirte mal, solo fue una medida de seguridad —le respondió alzándose de hombros.

— Es solo que nunca he hecho algo que pudiera dañar a alguien, ni me creí capaz de hacerlo.

— Eran otras circunstancias, además te conté que pensabas removerla ¿recuerdas? —la mujer asintió, él se acercó hasta ella y la tomó de la barbilla suavemente para que lo mirara a los ojos— Nada de lo que sucedió me importa, solo tengo buenos recuerdos del tiempo que compartimos.

Ni la vehemencia ni el misterio de sus palabras pasaron desapercibidos para ella, pero su mente estaba demasiado ocupada para realizar siquiera una sola pregunta, el brillo en los zafiros del joven la tenía atrapada. No fue sino hasta que este se apartó, que por fin pudo pensar con claridad.

— ¿Por qué no me cuentas sobre esos momentos?

La pregunta lo atrapó con la guardia baja, le había mentido sobre muchas cosas, pero estaba consciente que una vez que comenzará a hablar de ellos, serían evidentes los sentimientos que le profesaba a su contraparte futura y aún era pronto para hacerlo.

Antes de eso, necesitaba estar seguro de que no la alejaría con su confesión, el momento para decirle todo era clave.

Afortunadamente para Diecisiete fueron interrumpidos y no tuvo que responder, una de las vendedoras de la tienda se acercó en ese instante para decirle que estaba prohibido que los clientes se cambiaran fuera de los vestidores. Él se encogió de hombros, tomó las playeras que le faltaban de ponerse y entro de nuevo al cubículo.

Estando a solas pensó en lo que podía decirle si ella insistía en cuestionarlo sobre el tema, pero llegó a la misma conclusión de antes, no quería inventar nada sobre eso, lo que Azul y él vivieron fue algo que atesoraba a pesar de cómo sucedieron las cosas, mentir al respecto sería ensuciar lo único bueno que le sucedió.

— ¿Todavía no terminas de probarte la ropa? —escuchó decir a la mujer al otro lado de la cortina.

— Saldré de inmediato —respondió al darse cuenta del tiempo que había pasado absorto en sus pensamientos.

Cuando la cortina del probador se abrió, Bulma se encontró con la mirada gélida y distante de Diecisiete, el joven que momentos antes se había mostrado tan agradable había sido sustituido por alguien frío e indiferente.

— ¿Y bien te gusto algo? —preguntó esperando disipar la sensación de incomodidad que experimentaba al verlo en esa actitud.

— Solo llevaré esto —fue su escueta respuesta.

Bulma tomó el pantalón de mezclilla y la camiseta que el androide le extendió antes de que este se diera la vuelta y caminara hacia la caja registradora. Haciendo caso omiso de su desplante, tomó algunas prendas más que le pareció que le quedaban bien y luego fue a pagarlo todo.

Cuando le entregaron las bolsas le indicó con la mirada al joven de cabello azabache que las tomará, él lo hizo y de inmediato se dirigió hacia la salida de la tienda. Caminaron uno junto al otro por el amplio centro comercial pero parecían dos extraños. Al pasar por el salón de belleza la mujer se detuvo.

— Debería aprovechar para hacerme un corte nuevo —soltó a su acompañante.

— No lo necesitas, el cabello largo te sienta bien —contestó Diecisiete con la misma frialdad de antes, aun así, ella notó la sinceridad en su voz así que desistió al menos de momento de la idea de cambiar su imagen.

Volvieron a caminar juntos, y cruzaron palabras muy poco, el androide solo respondía con monosílabos a sus invitaciones para tomar un café, o para visitar otras tiendas donde comprarle más cosas. Al final, abandonaron el centro comercial en el más absoluto silencio, al llegar afuera Bulma lo miró de reojo antes de desencapsular su nave.

— ¿No regresaras conmigo? —preguntó la mujer después de instalarse tras el volante y ver que él colocaba las bolsas en el asiento del copiloto para luego apartarse.

— Te veré más tarde —le respondió antes de emprender el vuelo.

Mientras sobrevolaba la ciudad a toda velocidad, Diecisiete se recriminó su comportamiento, no le había gustado actuar de esa forma, pero lo mejor era mostrarse distante y hermético para no darle la oportunidad a Bulma de cuestionarlo de nuevo sobre aquel tema.

La mujer de cabello celeste pasó todo el viaje de regreso a su hogar extrañada por la actitud de su huésped. Diecisiete parecía estar cómodo con ella y de pronto se había encerrado en sí mismo, como si pretendiera ocultarle algo.

Cuando estuvo de vuelta en la Corporación trató de olvidarse de lo sucedido, y no había nada mejor que eso que ocuparse en algo, así que tras dejar las cosas de Diecisiete en su habitación se marchó a trabajar.

Encerrada en su laboratorio, la científica miró el líquido del tubo de ensayo por séptima ocasión, no podía concentrarse en descubrir los componentes del combustible, el único misterio que le interesaba resolver y que había estado ocupando su mente durante horas se relacionaba con su huésped y su yo del futuro.

Había estado analizando a detalle cada conversación que tuvieron desde que se vieron por primera vez, y algunos detalles llamaban ahora su atención, pues tras hacer memoria, se daba cuenta que cuando él la mencionaba su voz transmitía emoción y a la vez, algo semejante al dolor y la nostalgia se escapaba por sus ojos color zafiro.

Cuando noto eso en la primera conversación que tuvieron, creyó que tal vez él era su hijo, una suposición que ahora la hacía reír con ganas, pues era evidente por la forma en que Diecisiete la veía, que un parentesco semejante estaba más que descartado.

Su segunda suposición era casi tan descabellada como la primera, pues aunque era vanidosa, calculaba que la diferencia de edad entre ambos era bastante marcada y que probablemente su yo del futuro rondaría los cincuenta o más, mientras que el androide no aparentaba más de veinticinco años, seguro que en esa época su belleza de la que tanto se vanagloriaba habría sufrido cambios que la harían verse poco atractiva para alguien como él.

La tercera hipótesis era que quizá Diecisiete le guardaba resentimiento por haberle colocado una bomba y por eso no quería hablar demasiado de ella, aunque eso tampoco era muy lógico, él le había hecho pequeñas demostraciones de afecto y de preocupación, y apenas unas horas antes le dijo que solo tenía buenos recuerdos de ellos dos.

Frustrada por no poder descifrar lo que sucedía alzó los ojos al techo, la duda sobre el tipo de relación que hubo entre ambos en ese futuro, aparte de la de científica-androide, la estaba matando de la curiosidad.

Y ella no iba a quedarse sin respuestas, decidida a saber de una vez por todas lo que sucedía, se levantó de la mesa de trabajo, colocó el tubo en su lugar, se deshizo de su bata y salió como una tromba hacia la habitación de Diecisiete. Entró sin tocar y de inmediato advirtió que la recámara estaba en penumbras, solo por corroborar llamó al androide un par de veces, nadie respondió, finalmente optó por encender la luz y luego se sentó en la orilla de la cama.

Los minutos fueron pasando hasta volverse horas y no había signos de que aquel fuera a regresar, de pronto pensó que si Diecisiete veía la habitación iluminada sabría que alguien estaba dentro y no se aparecería, así que apago el interruptor. Su intención de permanecer en la oscuridad solo fue por un corto tiempo, para facilitar la espera encendió la televisión y se recostó en el colchón, el programa que pasaban era demasiado aburrido así que poco a poco y sin darse cuenta se fue quedando dormida.

La noche había caído cuando Diecisiete regreso a la Corporación, apenas entró a la casa fue recibido efusivamente por la mujer de cabello dorado, de la cual se deshizo pronto escabulléndose apenas esta se descuidó. Había dado dos pasos dentro de su habitación cuando advirtió la figura sobre su cama. Tras unos minutos cerró la puerta sin hacer ruido, luego apagó la televisión y se quedó ahí por unos segundos, dudando de lo que debía hacer, finalmente se acercó hacia Bulma y en una suave caricia le retiro un mechón de cabello que le cubría parcialmente el rostro, después de eso se quedó ahí, sin hacer nada más que admirarla.

La última vez que estuvieron en una situación similar ella estaba muerta. El solo recuerdo de su pérdida le provoco una opresión en el estómago, que desapareció mientras se aseguraba a sí mismo que jamás permitiría que alguien volviera a dañarla. Sintiéndose más tranquilo se dirigió hacia el lado de la cama que estaba libre y se dejó caer suavemente sobre el colchón esperando que ella despertara, pero no fue así, después de meditarlo un poco optó por dejarla ahí, la cubrió con la sábana y se recostó a su lado, pronto se dio cuenta que se moría de ganas por tocarla, por lo que para evitar la tentación, coloco ambas manos tras de su nuca y cerró los ojos.

De vez en cuando un recuerdo angustiante lo abordaba y se volvía a mirarla para asegurarse que seguía respirando, en ese instante se dio cuenta que el miedo de perderla seguía latente y que la sensación que le provocó su muerte aún lo quemaba por dentro.

Necesitaba deshacerse de ese temor, por lo que lentamente aproximó su mano hacia la de Bulma y la envolvió con la suya, de esa forma podía percibir el latido de su corazón mezclado con el de él. El rítmico sonido y la tibieza que despedía la piel de la mujer lo fue calmando, el miedo comenzó a desvanecerse y por primera vez en décadas Diecisiete se quedó dormido.


	5. Chapter 5

La luz que se filtraba por el ventanal la obligó a despertarse, pocos segundos después de abrir los ojos se sobresaltó al darse cuenta que había pasado la noche en el cuarto de su huésped. De inmediato Bulma se levantó como impulsada por un resorte ansiosa de abandonar la habitación antes que este la descubriera, apenas se había incorporado cuando advirtió de reojo que la puerta del ventanal estaba abierta, cuando se volvió vio a Diecisiete con los brazos recargados en el barandal del balcón observando algo con curiosidad.

Podía haber aprovechado el momento para salir, pero ya no tenía caso, a esas alturas el androide seguramente la había encontrado dormida en su cama, lo mejor era explicarle el motivo por el cual lo hizo y luego preguntarle lo que necesitaba saber. Con todo el aplomo que fue capaz camino hasta el ventanal y lo cruzo, el joven ni siquiera se volvió a mirarla, ella tosió ligeramente como anunciando su presencia más la postura de este no se modificó en lo más mínimo.

Diecisiete sonrió un poco al imaginarse la expresión que posiblemente tendría la mujer a sus espaldas, sería difícil y quizá un poco vergonzoso para ella tener que explicarle que hacía en su cama la noche anterior. Así que, al advertir que esta se aproximaba cada vez más a él y con la intención de evitarle un momento incómodo, habló primero.

— No sabía que en la tierra hubiera tantos namekusein.

Tras escucharlo Bulma se quedó un momento en silencio, solo hicieron falta unos cuantos segundos para que su cerebro comprendiera las intenciones del androide y la cortesía que estaba teniendo con ella.

— Ellos no viven aquí solo están temporalmente, su planeta natal fue destruido y los invité a venir a la Corporación.

— Y yo que me sentía especial –bromeó haciendo alusión a la costumbre que parecía tener Bulma de invitar a quien fuera a vivir en su casa.

— Las razones que tuve para hacerlos mis huéspedes no son las mismas que tuve contigo —respondió sonriendo y antes de que él pudiera preguntarle en que radicaba esa diferencia comenzó a explicarle las circunstancias y los motivos que la orillaron a conocer Namek.

— Toda una aventura –interrumpió su interlocutor mirándola con expresión curiosa.

— Lo fue, al llegar a Namek nos dimos cuenta que no éramos los únicos interesados en las esferas del dragón, si no que un alienígena muy poderoso llamado Freezer quería apoderarse de ellas para volverse inmortal y conquistar la galaxia —le explicó sintiendo escalofríos al recordar al tirano— Finalmente Goku se enfrentó a él y logró derrotarlo pero el planeta fue destruido debido a esa pelea. Cuando regresamos a la tierra los namekusein aceptaron prestarnos sus esferas para revivir a nuestros amigos, dentro de tres semanas las utilizaremos por última ocasión, después de eso se marcharán.

— ¿Quién se imaginaría que unas simples esferas pudieran hacer tantas cosas? —soltó sorprendido por la nueva información.

— Es extraño que no lo supieras, ¿Acaso Gohan nunca te contó sobre ellas? —Diecisiete hizo un gesto de negación— No entiendo porque no lo hizo, si te hablo sobre Picoro debió contarte también de las esferas.

El ojiazul advirtió al instante su error, Bulma había sacado una conclusión errónea, él sabía sobre los namekusein por su base de datos, y porque vio brevemente a Picoro mientras era asesinado por Dieciocho. Mencionar al extraterrestre verde había sido una verdadera estupidez que podría sacar a flote las inconsistencias en la historia que le contó, debía hacer algo pronto para desviar la atención de la científica antes que ella hiciera más preguntas al respecto.

— Imagino que en el futuro ustedes dos debieron ser cercanos, no me explico porque entonces no te contó.

La hábil mente de Diecisiete ideo una salida, así que antes de darle tiempo de formular más conclusiones le respondió.

— Gohan no era un gran conversador, su interés solo se centraba en dos cosas, pelear con los androides y proteger a una hermosa científica —exclamó en un tono lo suficientemente sugerente para alcanzar su objetivo, pues un leve rubor apareció en las mejillas de la mujer tras escucharlo.

— ¿Por qué lo dices de esa forma? —preguntó confundida.

Diecisiete mantuvo su expresión misteriosa por varios segundos mientras observaba a la mujer.

— Parecía tenerte un afecto especial —respondió finalmente el ojiazul, y para disimular la rabia que todavía sentía al recordar lo que hubo entre ellos agregó— Después de todo eras su única amiga con vida.

Ella respiró aliviada al escucharlo, por un instante su mente había imaginado cosas por demás absurdas. Antes de darle tiempo de decir otra cosa, el androide le preguntó cómo se había enterado de la existencia de las esferas del dragón. Bulma le contó todo acerca del tema, incluso que gracias a la búsqueda que había emprendido conoció a Goku quien se volvió su compañero de aventuras y posteriormente su amigo.

Durante su relato el nombre de Yamcha salió algunas veces así como varios detalles sobre su relación, Diecisiete analizó cada frase y palabra dicha por la mujer, no tardó mucho en darse cuenta que el afecto que esta sentía por el guerrero distaba del amor, sonaba más a costumbre y a amistad, lo cual lo tranquilizó, quizá el derramamiento de sangre que había planeado no sería necesario después de todo, solo hacía falta que Bulma se diera cuenta de ese hecho para que terminara con ese sujeto, y por supuesto él estaba más que dispuesto a ayudar a que eso sucediera cuanto antes.

— Pues ya te conté demasiado de mí, ahora me gustaría oír algo sobre ti —soltó la mujer de pronto.

— No hay mucho que decir —respondió lo más convincente que le fue posible, pues por estar inmerso en sus pensamientos no pudo prever el giro que la científica le dio a la conversación.

Bulma miró a su interlocutor, lo conocía muy poco, pero comenzaba a entender que a Diecisiete no le gustaba hablar demasiado y tampoco responder preguntas muy directas, pero no pensaba rendirse iba a averiguar lo que le causaba curiosidad, no lo dejaría evadirla otra vez.

— Sabes, no he dejado de pensar en que para llegar al punto de enviar a alguien al pasado a destruir una amenaza tan grande, el futuro debió ser terrible —dijo mientras volvía su mirada de su invitado hacia el jardín. Su estrategia para hacerlo hablar pareció no funcionar él siguió sin decir palabra, entonces agregó— He tenido pesadillas sobre eso... un futuro sin esperanza, sin esferas del dragón ni guerreros para defendernos, estando solamente a merced de unos asesinos despiadados.

— Olvida eso —respondió por fin el androide— No sucederá.

— Quizá hayas evitado que eso pase, pero después de lo que me contaste tengo una idea dando vueltas una y otra vez por mi cabeza...

— ¿Qué clase de idea? —quiso saber él.

— Que la paz nunca es duradera. Siempre aparece algún enemigo más fuerte, o alguna amenaza, empiezo a creer que mantenerla es algo imposible y eso me angustia.

Diecisiete reflexionó en lo que la mujer decía, él era muy poderoso y podía hacer frente a cualquier problema, así que decidió decírselo para tranquilizarla.

— Mientras este aquí no debes preocuparte, soy un androide de energía ilimitada, mi fuerza superara a la de cualquier guerrero por décadas.

— Pero tú no podrás protegernos siempre, te irás cuando termine el combustible que necesitas —puntualizó al tiempo que volvía sus ojos celestes hacia los de él, y antes de darle tiempo a responder añadió— Porque me imagino que debe haber personas a las que quieres volver a ver, de lo contrario te habrías quedado en esta época y no me habrías contactado.

Por toda respuesta Diecisiete le sonrió de forma enigmática.

— Todavía no me has dicho, ¿Qué harás cuando regreses a tu época? —preguntó dominada por la curiosidad.

— No lo sé, probablemente sea desactivado cuando sepan que cumplí con mi misión —mintió solo para ver como reaccionaba la mujer ante esa posibilidad.

—¡Eso sería muy injusto!, ¡Eres un héroe! —pronunció ella y por primera vez el androide pudo advertir en sus ojos celestes la misma admiración que hasta ese momento solo le había visto a Azul cuando hablaba de Gohan o de su propio hijo.

— Me siento halagado —admitió abiertamente, para luego continuar— Aunque solo bromeaba, en mi futuro nadie es capaz de hacer algo semejante.

— Claro, olvidé por un segundo que estaba muerta —y mientras ella se rió un poco por aquella observación, el rostro de Diecisiete se ensombreció por la mención que hizo. Al advertirlo Bulma cambio el tema para evitar que este volviera a su hermetismo del día anterior— Hay algo que muero por saber, ¿qué edad tenía en tu época?, debí ser una mujer muy mayor.

El desenfado con el que dijo aquella frase logró relajarlo un poco, pues temía que su pregunta fuera otra.

— Cincuenta, o al menos eso me dijiste alguna vez —respondió con una sonrisa algo traviesa.

— Seguro me veía horrible —exclamó al tiempo que estudiaba detenidamente la reacción de Diecisiete.

— ¿Bromeas?, a esa edad lucías tan hermosa como ahora —soltó sin pensar, provocándole a Bulma un cosquilleo en el estómago por la sinceridad con la que pronunció el cumplido— También tenías el cabello largo aunque solías recogerlo para que no te estorbara mientras trabajabas y además usabas unos overoles espantosos —añadió y por más que quiso no pudo evitar que su voz mostrara la nostalgia que sentía.

— ¿Overoles yo?, si que eran tiempos difíciles —se rio la científica al advertir que su huésped parecía ensimismarse, afortunadamente la broma logró su efecto pues él sonrío un poco, dispuesta a mantener la conversación hasta llegar al punto que le interesaba le preguntó— ¿Y tú qué edad tienes?.

— Cuarenta.

— ¡Qué, pero si te ves muy joven! —exclamó sorprendida mirándolo de arriba a abajo.

— Envejezco más lento, ser un androide tiene sus ventajas —soltó sin perder la sonrisa que aún adornaba su rostro y que Bulma comenzaba a encontrar cada vez más encantadora.

— Entonces entre nosotros no había demasiada diferencia de edad —murmuró para sí misma, aunque él la escuchó.

— ¿Por qué te sorprende eso? —le cuestionó extrañado.

"Creí que al menos te doblaba la edad en tu época y que eso impediría que me encontraras atractiva en ese tiempo", dijo la científica en su mente, más no se atrevió a expresarlo en voz alta.

— ¿No vas a contarme? —insistió él.

— En realidad hay una pregunta muy específica que quiero hacerte. Si me atrevo a formularla ¿la responderías?...

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber? –le dijo fijando sus ojos zafiros en los de ella.

Los labios de Bulma se separaron un poco, pero ningún sonido fue emitido. De pronto la idea de soltar aquel cuestionamiento le pareció más peligroso que tentador.

— Olvídalo, quizá es mejor dejar las cosas así —admitió, pues en ese momento ya no estaba tan segura de querer saber la clase de relación que pudieron tener, el solo hecho de recordar como poco antes le confesó que le parecía hermosa la inquietaba sobremanera y era imprudente aumentar la intensidad de esa sensación.

Diecisiete advirtió el súbito nerviosismo que se apoderó de la mujer, intuía lo que ella iba a preguntar, y la necesidad de responderle con la verdad lo consumía por dentro.

— Nunca fuiste cobarde, vamos dime que te interesa saber –la animó.

La inquietud que experimentaba la mujer aumentó de intensidad cuando el androide caminó hasta detenerse a unos cuantos milímetros de donde se encontraba parada, estaban tan cerca que si inhalaba un poco más del aire necesario sus cuerpos se rozarían inevitablemente. La mirada de Diecisiete estaba fija en la suya y viceversa, la tensión aumentaba a cada segundo que transcurría.

La inesperada voz de Panchy los volvió a la realidad, con la misma efusividad de siempre la mujer de cabello dorado les gritó desde el jardín que el almuerzo estaba listo y luego se quedó mirándolos esperando una respuesta. Bulma le preguntó a Diecisiete si los acompañaría, él simplemente hizo un gesto para negarse.

— Bajaré en un momento –respondió la científica a su madre, quien tras escucharla se marchó al interior de la casa. Luego volviéndose a su interlocutor añadió- Nos veremos después.

Él no respondió, su mente estaba ocupada. "Ya llegará el momento de contarte sobre nosotros", pensó el ojiazul mientras ella se apartaba con cierta renuencia y caminaba de vuelta a la habitación.

"Eso estuvo cerca", se dijo Bulma a sí misma mientras se esforzaba por no volver la vista atrás, pues podría haber jurado que el androide no había dejado de observarla, sin embargo, se sentía tan confundida que lo mejor no encontrase con su mirada de nuevo, para no agregar más leña al fuego que Diecisiete acababa de encender en ella.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

Hola a todos, por fin la época a la que llegó Diecisiete ha quedado al descubierto, elegí ese momento porque la Bulma de ese tiempo es muy parecida a Azul, lo cual tendría un mayor impacto en Diecisiete cuando la viera por primera vez.

Espero hayan disfrutado la actualización de esta semana y aprovechando este espacio les comentó a quienes se han vuelto fans de esta pareja y me han preguntado sobre más historias sobre ellos, que en mi perfil en mis fanfictions favoritos hay varias bastante buenas sobre Diecisiete y Bulma que les recomiendo leer.

Reciban muchos saludos de mi parte y mil gracias por sus comentarios que siempre me animan para seguir escribiendo este fic.

Nos leemos el siguiente domingo.

Cualquier comentario u opinión acerca de mi historia es bien recibido.


	6. Chapter 6

Después de su última conversación con el androide para Bulma se volvió evidente que algo en ella había cambiado, se sentía atraída por Diecisiete y eso la tenía confundida, así que tras tomar la decisión de no volver a tocar ningún tema sobre la época de donde este provenía, se enfrascó en la tarea de descifrar el combustible de la máquina del tiempo, de esa forma mantendría su mente enfocada y dejaría de pensar en su misterioso huésped.

Solo una semana pudo mantener su objetivo de pasar menos tiempo cerca de él, pues aunque pasaba varias horas del día trabajando en el laboratorio, Diecisiete solía aparecerse por ahí para preguntarle por los avances, entonces ella le comentaba sus descubrimientos si es que había alguno y luego este se quedaba un rato con cualquier pretexto solo por observarla. Pronto la presencia del ojiazul se volvió una constante, y cada día que pasaba le resultaba más natural estar acompañada.

Un día en que él parecía particularmente absorto en sus pensamientos, a Bulma se le ocurrió que para el androide estar todo el tiempo ahí solo viéndola trabajar debía ser sumamente aburrido, ya que llevaba días estancada en el mismo punto pues era incapaz de identificar un componente y eso la estaba comenzando a estresar, así que tras meditarlo unos segundos, concluyó que necesitaba un momento de descanso de su tarea, así que tras quitarse la bata lo tomó de la mano y sin decirle nada lo llevó afuera.

Después de un rato ambos viajaban en su aeronave hacia el centro de la ciudad, durante su plática Bulma cuestionó las aficiones y gustos del ojiazul para darse algunas ideas de los lugares que a él le gustaría visitar. No tardó mucho en darse cuenta que Diecisiete tenía un espíritu aventurero similar al de ella por lo que esa tarde acudieron a las carreras de autos, el entusiasmo del androide aumentó cuando gracias a las influencias de Bulma le permitieron a este conducir uno de los carros.

— Lo hiciste como todo un profesional —le dijo cuando este descendió del auto.

— ¿Quieres subir conmigo esta vez? —preguntó aquel con una sonrisa traviesa.

Ella accedió y no fue solo durante esa vuelta, el resto de la tarde la pasaron en aquel lugar envueltos en la adrenalina que les producía el ganar una y otra vez.

— La pasé muy bien —admitió aquel cuando llegaron a la Corporación.

— Igual yo —respondió la mujer de cabello celeste al tiempo que una amplia sonrisa adornaba su rostro— Si quieres mañana podemos ir a algún otro lugar —propuso y de inmediato él acepto.

Los siguientes días fueron de salidas constantes, pronto Bulma se dio cuenta que comenzaba a disfrutar más y más de la compañía de aquel joven, Diecisiete no solo era osado sino inteligente y muy observador, además sabía comportarse como una persona normal cosa que a su grupo de amigos parecía costarles cada vez más.

Con él podía realizar actividades que disfrutaba, tener conversaciones sobre temas diferentes a volverse más fuerte y los enemigos y batallas pasadas o por venir. Pero lo que realmente la tenía atrapada en su encanto, era que durante sus pláticas él le mostraba que la respetaba como científica, que reconocía sus méritos y admiraba su inteligencia, y aunque en más de una ocasión había hecho patente lo atractiva que la encontraba, ella podía vislumbrar que su interés por su trabajo no era solo por eso, era real, cuando le preguntaba algo ponía toda su atención en el tema, con él podía conversar por horas de los planes e innovaciones que tenía en mente sin sentir que lo aburría, al contrario la forma en que la escuchaba la hacía sentir como la mujer más fascinante sobre la tierra.

Por su parte, Diecisiete estaba complacido con sus avances, en cada día que pasaba junto a Bulma encontraba cosas familiares que le recordaban a Azul y facetas nuevas que le gustaban. Su relación con la científica había progresado más rápido de lo que esperaba, es más, en un giro inesperado, era ella quien estaba coqueteando con él. La primera vez que eso sucedió, la voz de Azul resonó en sus oídos... "En mi juventud, me habría vuelto loca por alguien como tú, atractivo, rebelde, peligroso", vaya que la mujer no le había mentido, su versión del pasado no dejaba de sonreírle ni de guiñarle el ojo con complicidad cada que podía, y debía admitir que en ocasiones era él quien se sentía ligeramente intimidado ante la desbordada confianza que Bulma tenía en sus encantos.

Todo iba desarrollándose bien hasta que el tal Yamcha regresó. Aquel día Diecisiete se encontraba con Bulma en el laboratorio cuando la puerta metálica de la habitación se abrió, el hombre entró y de inmediato se aproximó a ella, se miraron unos instantes antes que el de la cicatriz se atreviera a tomarla de los brazos e inclinarse con la intención de besarla, cosa que no ocurrió pues justo en ese instante el androide dejo caer un tubo de vidrio al suelo para hacer notar su presencia en el lugar.

— ¿Quién es él? —preguntó Yamcha a la científica.

— Su nombre es...

— Diecisiete —respondió el androide sin dejarla continuar mientras lanzaba una mirada por demás amenazante al recién llegado.

— Este es Yamcha...

— Su novio —interrumpió aquel como si con eso quisiera marcar su territorio.

Bulma contempló a los dos hombres y alzó los ojos al techo con fastidio, no le gustaban ese tipo de desplantes masculinos. Diecisiete advirtió la molestia en la mirada de la científica y haciendo un esfuerzo por controlarse se dirigió a la salida del laboratorio.

— ¿Adónde vas? —preguntó la mujer extrañada por la repentina partida de su huésped.

— Daré un paseo —respondió sin volverse a mirarla, luego abandonó la habitación.

— ¿Y vas a contarme que hacía ese desconocido aquí y porque lo tratas con tanta familiaridad? —la cuestionó el de la cicatriz una vez que la puerta metálica se cerró.

Bulma suspiro, no había considerado que explicación iba a darles a los demás sobre Diecisiete, sin embargo, sabía que no podía contarle la verdad a nadie sobre su visitante, al menos no todavía, por lo que le dio a Yamcha la misma respuesta que a sus padres cuando le preguntaron por el ojiazul, simplemente dijo que él había acudido a la Corporación para pedirle ayuda para hacer funcionar una máquina, lo cual era parcialmente cierto. A diferencia de sus padres, el guerrero no se conformó con esa explicación, pero al ver que su novia comenzaba a molestarse por su insistencia optó por dejar las cosas así para no arruinar el momento.

Esa misma noche mientras Bulma terminaba de peinar su larga cabellera celeste para irse a dormir escuchó el ligero sonido de la puerta abriéndose, al volverse hacia esta vio a Yamcha entrar a su habitación con una sonrisa pícara. A la distancia, Diecisiete los observaba, sus puños estaban apretados y apenas si podía contener sus deseos de destrozar al guerrero, desde que este apareció supo que eso pasaría, que aquel iría a buscar a Bulma en cualquier momento y por eso había estado espiándola durante un rato. Afortunadamente, desde donde se encontraba pudo observar como ella lo rechazaba y tras unos instantes en los que parecieron discutir lo despidió conduciéndolo a la salida de su recámara.

Diecisiete sonrió, aquello era una confirmación de lo que sospechaba Yamcha no era rival para él, la científica apenas si se había emocionado cuando apareció ese día, y además acababa de echarlo sin verse muy afligida por ello, si estuviera enamorada no lo habría rechazado después de semanas separados. Más tranquilo al menos por el momento, contempló a Bulma hasta que terminó su ritual diario para irse a dormir, antes de que esta apagara la luz voló rápidamente hacia su habitación y toco la puerta de cristal con los nudillos, ella se volvió al escuchar el sonido y luego abrió el ventanal.

— ¿Le contaste a tu novio sobre mí? —preguntó curioso apenas estuvieron frente a frente.

Bulma sabía que Diecisiete se refería a su identidad, pero después de esas semanas juntos no pudo evitar darle en su mente otro sentido a aquel cuestionamiento.

— Solo le dije que habías acudido a pedirme ayuda con una máquina —respondió mientras sentía un cosquilleo recorriéndola de arriba a abajo por el frío que se colaba por el ventanal abierto.

— No debes darle ninguna otra información —dijo al tiempo que se percataba del temblor de la mujer y cerraba la puerta tras de él.

— Descuida no lo haré —aceptó tratando de no pensar en lo que el androide acababa de hacer, pues ese simple gesto había puesto a trabajar su imaginación en formas que no consideraba prudentes.

Diecisiete tampoco tenía los pensamientos más puros en ese instante, pues le parecía que el camisón corto de seda que Bulma solía usar para dormir se vería mejor en el suelo de la habitación que puesto.

— Por cierto, pasado mañana se cumple el período de espera para volver a usar las esferas del dragón de Namekusein y mis amigos vendrán —pronunció ella cruzando los brazos por encima del pecho al sentirse más observada por el androide que de costumbre— E iba a decirte que...

— No dejaré que me vean, así evitaras más preguntas —la interrumpió asumiendo que le pediría que no estuviera presente.

— Pueden preguntar lo que quieran, la respuesta siempre será la misma y si no la creen me da igual —soltó ella algo ofendida por la suposición de Diecisiete— Lo que iba a decir es que Gohan también estará aquí, no quiero que te sorprendas al verlo, eso era todo.

— Será un reencuentro interesante —respondió su interlocutor al tiempo que se dirigía hacia el ventanal, intencionalmente dándole la espalda para que no pudiera advertir el odio en su mirada.

— ¿Entonces estarás ahí cuando invoquemos a Porunga?

— No todos los días se ve a un Dios dragón que concede deseos —respondió al tiempo que abría la puerta de vidrio.

El aire fresco que se coló en ese momento les hizo notar a ambos el súbito aumento de temperatura que parecía haberse apoderado de la habitación, sin embargo, ninguno dijo nada, él estaba concentrado en no ceder a sus impulsos, ella se ocupaba de recordarse a sí misma que tenía una relación con otro hombre.

— Te veré mañana —dijo el androide antes de marcharse.

— Buenas noches Diecisiete —respondió mientras cerraba la ventana y colocaba el seguro, esperando que esa acción bastara para hacerla olvidar los pensamientos que tenía en ese momento sobre su atractivo huésped.

Los días que antecedieron a la reunión Bulma los paso junto a Yamcha, esperando que la cercanía le sirviera para aclarar su mente y avivar la chispa que existía entre ambos. Para Diecisiete la situación no era un problema, contrario a lo que esperaba no se moría de celos al verlos juntos, pues apenas cruzaba miradas con Bulma podía ver con toda claridad en sus ojos quien era la persona en la que estaba realmente su interés.

Solo era cuestión de esperar el momento en que aquella inestable y desgastada relación exhalara su último aliento.

Desde la comodidad de su ventanal, Diecisiete advirtió los preparativos que se realizaban esa mañana en la Corporación. La idea de ver de nuevo a su rival lo tenía inquieto, había acumulado demasiado odio por Gohan a lo largo del tiempo como para que ese sentimiento desapareciera fácilmente, lo que más le preocupaba es que Bulma pudiera notarlo y eso arruinara sus avances con ella.

Así que cuando la mujer de cabello celeste se apareció en su puerta para decirle que sus amigos por fin habían llegado y quería presentarlos, él asintió sin mucho ánimo y la acompañó.

— Habrá una pequeña celebración para despedir a los namekusein y agradecerles que nos dejaran usar sus esferas, luego pediremos los deseos —explicó Bulma mientras se dirigían hacia el jardín.

— ¿Ya está aquí? —preguntó evitando decir el nombre de su enemigo para no aumentar la sensación de violencia que crecía en su interior.

— Si, justo allí —señaló ella.

Diecisiete dirigió su mirada hacia donde la mujer apuntaba, lo primero que llamó su atención fue el curioso grupo que conformaban los amigos de Bulma, había un anciano de traje y sombrero, junto a un hombre bajito y calvo y un cerdo de camisa rosa, a un metro de ahí se encontraba Yamcha con su inseparable gato azul, finalmente había una mujer de apariencia aseñorada y estricta y a su lado un niño que tras unos segundos pudo reconocer.

El androide apenas pudo contener una carcajada al contemplar el gracioso corte de cabello y la ropa de quien fuera su rival, hasta ese instante se daba cuenta que había estado tan ocupado pensando en cómo ocultaría su odio, que no se detuvo a pensar en la edad real que el semi-saiyayin tendría en esa época, creyó que aunque encontraría a un Gohan más joven, este sería un adolescente con algunas similitudes con el guerrero de su línea de tiempo, sin embargo, su versión actual parecía otro, tenía una expresión ingenua y se notaba a leguas que la madre lo tenía bastante mimado y sobreprotegido.

Al ser presentado con aquellas personas Diecisiete sonrió todo el tiempo, Bulma atribuyó su gesto al gusto de encontrarse con Gohan de nuevo y encontró su actitud muy dulce, lejos estaba ella de imaginar que esa sonrisa no se debía a ese motivo, ni a la amabilidad, ni a la cortesía, si no que en realidad el androide estaba sumamente divertido por la situación actual del pequeño semi-saiyayin, pues apenas podía creer que ese niño se hubiese transformado en el poderoso guerrero que por años se enfrentó contra él y Dieciocho.

Durante el rato que permaneció en aquel grupo no participó demasiado en la conversación que mantenían, la calma que sentía Diecisiete fue desapareciendo a medida que el pequeño fijaba su atención en Bulma cuando esta hablaba, había visto esa misma mirada tantas veces como para no reconocerla, y cada vez que sucedía podía jurar como su interior se agitaba producto de la ira que estaba forzado a contener. Por eso, fue un alivio cuando los namekusein se unieron a la celebración y Gohan se fue a jugar con un niño verde de edad similar a la de él.

Unas horas más tarde las peticiones al Dios dragón comenzaron. Bulma que había aprendido a identificar los ligeros cambios en la expresión de Diecisiete, se dio cuenta de la sorpresa con la que observaba el espectáculo, sabía por experiencia propia que contemplar el poder de las esferas era algo impresionante, así que siguió mirando al ojiazul discretamente mientras los deseos eran cumplidos. Al final, cuando los namekusein se marcharon, ella se aproximó a Gohan para poner su mano en el hombro del niño y reconfortarlo, por respuesta este se volvió hacia la científica y la abrazo.

Aquel gesto inocente desató la furia del androide, quien sabía que era absurdo sentir celos de un niño de esa edad, pero la actitud que este tenía con Bulma le hizo comprender que los sentimientos de Gohan por la mujer probablemente surgieron en esa etapa de su vida y solo se habían ido acrecentando con el paso de los años. Una sensación de odio lo recorrió de pies a cabeza, al recordar que en su época el semi-saiyayin era quien ocupaba los pensamientos de Azul.

Afortunadamente, eso no volvería a suceder, él mismo se encargaría de que el pequeño se olvidará de aquel amor infantil antes de que este siguiera creciendo. Así que en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad de estar con el niño a solas, la aprovecho.

— Es hermosa ¿no te parece? —preguntó acercándose al pequeño que miraba atenta pero discretamente a la científica.

— ¿Eh?... yo... -balbuceo Gohan, ruborizado por completo al verse descubierto por Diecisiete.

— Vamos, no tiene nada de malo ser honesto —dijo mientras en su rostro se dibujaba una sonrisa aparentemente comprensiva, y al ver que este no se atrevía a responder, le dio una palmada en la espalda para animarlo.

— Es muy bonita —murmuró el semi-saiyayin casi para sí mismo, cuando su interlocutor volvió a insistir por tercera vez en su pregunta, y casi de inmediato el color de sus mejillas se intensificó.

— También me gusta —soltó el ojiazul mirándolo fijamente— Y me parece que en este momento tengo más posibilidades que tú de conquistarla.

— Yo nunca trataría de hacer eso —trató de explicar Gohan visiblemente apenado.

Diecisiete rio con ganas al escucharlo, le parecía increíble que aquel niño miedoso y tímido se hubiese convertido en su rival más acérrimo.

— Solo bromeaba —dijo el androide cuando pudo serenarse— Aunque deberías ser más cuidadoso, cualquiera con dos ojos y un poco de atención se daría cuenta de la forma en que la miras, ¿y no crees que eres demasiado joven para enamorarte de alguien como ella?

Gohan se avergonzó todavía más ante el último cuestionamiento del ojiazul. Se sentía como si lo hubieran atrapado en medio de algo indebido.

— La quiero porque es buena conmigo... pero Bulma... ella no... no me gusta —explicó, y su falta de convicción no hizo más que confirmar que su interlocutor decía la verdad.

— Descuida no le diré a nadie —prometió dándole otra palmada en la espalda— Todos llegamos a enamorarnos de un imposible. Se te pasará cuando crezcas —dijo y el pequeño no supo distinguir por el tono de voz empleado, si su última frase era para restarle importancia al asunto, si se trataba de una discreta amenaza, o de una orden.

Sin seguirle prestando atención al confundido niño, el androide se dirigió hacia donde la científica se encontraba. Sospechando que Gohan estaría observándolo colocó su mano en la cintura de la científica para anunciarle su llegada, ella se volvió y le dedicó una sonrisa. De reojo Diecisiete miró en dirección al pequeño, por su expresión dedujo que su objetivo había sido logrado, aquel acababa de comprender que Bulma estaba completamente fuera de su alcance.

El androide permaneció al lado de la mujer de cabello celeste hasta que todos sus invitados se marcharon, a pesar de las constantes miradas de molestia que Yamcha le lanzaba, a las que respondía simplemente con la más absoluta despreocupación. Finalmente aquel pareció comprender que no dejaría a Bulma sola, así que haciendo algo similar a una rabieta se marchó dejándolos a solas en el jardín.

— No tenías que arreglarte tanto para la ocasión —apuntó ella volviendo su vista hacia Diecisiete.

El inesperado comentario, así como la verdadera razón del porqué de su vestimenta de aquel día lo hizo sonrojarse, ella sonrió al contemplarlo. El androide dirigió sus ojos zafiro en otra dirección, había sido un estúpido al comportarse de esa forma, pero al saber que estaría frente a frente de nuevo con su rival decidió que luciría lo mejor posible para mostrarle a Bulma cuál de los dos era su mejor opción.

— No quería avergonzarte, solo iba a decirte que te ves muy apuesto así —exclamó ella guiñándole un ojo antes de darse la vuelta en dirección a la entrada de la casa.

— Eso quiere decir que...

— Que me gusta cómo te queda ese atuendo —completó la mujer esbozando una de sus sonrisas más encantadoras.

— Tú también me gustas —respondió Diecisiete provocando que Bulma detuviera sus pasos.

— No quise decir eso —puntualizó al tiempo que se giraba de nuevo hacia él.

— A mí me parece que si —soltó su interlocutor con algo de arrogancia.

— Te hice un cumplido, eso es todo.

— ¿Entonces estoy equivocado en mis suposiciones? —preguntó aproximándose lentamente sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos.

Bulma se congeló, no estaba en su naturaleza ser tímida en ese tipo de situaciones, es más, solía enfrentarlas abiertamente, sin embargo, se sentía abrumada por la cantidad de emociones que experimentaba en esos instantes al saber que una sola palabra podía cambiarlo todo entre ellos, y que aún no se sentía preparada para confesarle lo que realmente sentía.

— Tengo una relación con Yamcha.

— Eso no responde mi pregunta.

— Son muchos años juntos —siguió diciendo ella mientras se esforzaba por mirar hacia otro lado— Y lo quiero.

Diecisiete la observó, era evidente que estaba tratando de convencerse a sí misma de lo que decía. En un impulso dirigió su mano al rostro de Bulma y acarició su mejilla delicadamente con sus dedos esperando que ella admitiera la verdad ante los dos, pero la mujer permaneció callada.

— Parece que malinterprete las cosas —soltó mientras se alejaba— No volveré a mencionarlo de nuevo.

— ¿Adónde vas? —le cuestionó al ver que se disponía a emprender el vuelo.

— Regresaré en unas semanas a ver si el combustible está listo.

Ni siquiera le dio tiempo a la mujer de decir nada más, solo se alejó lo más rápido que le fue posible. Atravesó el cielo a la mayor velocidad que era capaz esperando que de esa forma se desvaneciera la frustración que sentía. Los dos se habían comportado como unos cobardes, Bulma por no admitir lo que era evidente que sentía, y él por no imponerse y demostrarle que el deseo era mutuo. En esos momentos, no hacía más que cuestionarse si ser paciente era la forma correcta para conquistarla, se había concentrado tanto en no cometer sus errores pasados que estaba cometiendo nuevos y comenzaba a cansarse, necesitaba espacio para repensar su estrategia con ella o en un arranque terminaría destruyendo todo a su paso.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

Hola a todos, espero se encuentren muy bien.

Pues quiero agradecerles como siempre el tiempo que se toman para dejar un comentario para mostrar su interés en este fic, también quiero aprovechar el momento para comentarles sobre el porqué del tamaño de los capítulos, normalmente tengo un guion en mi cabeza que me ayuda a determinar el desarrollo que voy a darle a la historia, cada actualización cumple con un objetivo dentro de la trama, por lo que separo los capítulos de forma que marquen momentos muy precisos para que queden más entendibles aunque eso signifique que sean pequeños, sé que esto puede resultar un poco decepcionante y/o molesto para los lectores, así que tomando en cuenta sus comentarios voy a optar por una nueva estrategia, a partir de hoy fusionaré los capítulos cuyo contenido este más relacionado para que la actualización no sea tan peque, aclaró que no siempre será posible, pero cuando vea la oportunidad como el día de hoy lo haré.

Nos leemos el siguiente domingo, muchos saludos a todos.

Cualquier comentario u opinión acerca de mi historia es bien recibido.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notas de la autora:**

Hola a todos, el día de hoy quiero comentarles una inquietud que me acaba de surgir. Por lo regular leo reviews de la historia y mensajes privados a mi perfil el mismo día que subo la actualización pues es el único momento en la semana en que puedo hacerlo, así que el día de hoy mientras llevaba a cabo mi rutina de siempre me encontré con varias menciones relacionados con Vegeta y su rol en este fanfiction.

Debo confesarles que me sorprendí, no me di cuenta de las expectativas erróneas de algunos sobre este fic. Honestamente al poner en la descripción a Diecisiete y Bulma como pareja principal y a Vegeta como personaje secundario creí dejar claro cuál sería su participación en esta historia. Pero después de los comentarios y mensajes que leí, veo que no me di a entender bien. Por eso me siento en la responsabilidad moral de aclarar que "Sincronía" al ser la continuación de "Azul" es una historia que trata principalmente sobre la travesía de Diecisiete por obtener el amor de Bulma, y que si bien Vegeta tendrá un papel importante en el desarrollo de la trama esta no gira alrededor del príncipe, pues él no es un personaje principal.

Hago esta aclaración porque no me gusta engañar a nadie y me siento apenada por el malentendido. Por lo que les ofrezco una sincera disculpa a aquellos lectores que creyeron que este era un fic que trataba principalmente sobre Vegeta y Bulma pues seguramente al leer la aclaración anterior se han decepcionado, comprendo que es lógico que a partir de este punto el interés de algunos por la historia desaparezca, aun así ojalá le siguieran dando una oportunidad a esta historia tal como es, en caso de que no pueda ser así les agradezco el tiempo que se tomaron para llegar hasta acá y les deseo mucha suerte para encontrar fanfictions que si cumplan con sus expectativas. A los demás, quiero darles las gracias por darse un momento de su tiempo para leer dejar un review o un mensaje privado, en verdad aprecio el gesto y espero que sigan disfrutando leer esta historia tanto como yo escribirla.

Saludos y nos leemos el siguiente domingo.

* * *

Treinta y cinco días pasaron sin que Bulma ni Diecisiete se vieran. Para la científica el tiempo había transcurrido más lento de lo normal, lo cual le resultó pesado pues, aunque parecía que los días tenían más horas sus avances se retrasaban por tener la mente distraída.

De vez en cuando mientras trabajaba y percibía algún sonido cerca de ella se volvía esperando ver al ojiazul, solo para decepcionarse al darse cuenta que no se trataba de él, había hecho eso tantas veces que apenas unos días atrás se rindió, y si llegaba a oír algo se mostraba obstinada y prefería ignorarlo, por ello esa mañana cuando escuchó la puerta abriéndose ni siquiera se molestó en ver quien entraba a su laboratorio.

— Hola Bulma —saludó el androide al ver que ella parecía sumamente concentrada en su labor.

El sonido inesperado de aquella voz la hizo volverse de inmediato.

— Hola Diecisiete —respondió sorprendida por su repentina aparición.

Él camino hasta donde se encontraba la científica, miró su escritorio desordenado, sus notas y sus materiales con curiosidad.

— ¿Cómo va lo del combustible?

— Por fin logré identificar todos los componentes, ahora estoy ocupándome de determinar la cantidad correcta de cada uno para reproducir la fórmula exacta.

La expresión de Diecisiete no mostró mucha emoción por su respuesta, al contrario, ella podría jurar que aquel esperaba que le entregara el producto completamente terminado.

— ¿En cuánto tiempo estará listo? —le preguntó el androide sin ocultar la impaciencia en su voz.

— Si todo sale de acuerdo a mis cálculos, serán dos semanas más.

— Bien, volveré cuando se cumpla el plazo. Hasta entonces.

Dicho eso, el ojiazul se marchó del laboratorio tan rápido como había aparecido. Bulma maldijo un poco en voz baja, estaba molesta y frustrada, después de semanas sin verse esperaba que al estar de nuevo frente a frente, pudieran hablar un poco más, que al menos él le contara donde había estado y lo que hizo en ese tiempo, pero no, Diecisiete ni siquiera se inventó un pretexto como hacía antes para quedarse más de lo necesario, para colmo ni siquiera la miró de la forma en que solía hacerlo, sus ojos zafiros fueron más fríos que el hielo, reparar en ese hecho le dolió, ese tiempo sin él lo había extrañado demasiado, incluso en su mente elaboró la conversación que tendrían cuando el androide apareciera y ahora que ninguna de sus expectativas se había cumplido estaba sumamente decepcionada.

Sumido en sus propios pensamientos Diecisiete caminó por el jardín, no le fue tan difícil como pensó estar frente a Bulma y tratarla con indiferencia. Su ego terminó herido tras su última conversación cuando ella se negó a reconocer que se sentía atraída por él, así que se juró no volver a tocar el tema, si la científica prefería quedarse atrapada en una relación sin futuro era problema suyo, después de todo ella no era la única Bulma que existía, cuando tuviera el combustible que le hacía falta buscaría otra línea de tiempo, eso si, antes de encontrarse con la mujer se aseguraría de deshacerse de cualquier estorbo que pudiera interferir en sus planes primero.

Antes de abandonar la Corporación el androide miró sus ropas, había estado destruyendo algunos sitios desiertos y montañas para apaciguar su ira y su vestimenta estaba bastante dañada. Rápidamente observó los alrededores para asegurarse que nadie podía verlo y voló en dirección a la habitación que Bulma le había asignado. Al llegar ahí, se deshizo de sus maltrechas ropas tirándolas al suelo, caminó hasta el clóset tomó unos jeans y una camiseta para cambiarse, tras ponerse el pantalón miró la cama, había estado vagando por la tierra esas semanas sin darse un respiro, solo destruyendo cosas para calmarse, por lo que el mullido colchón le pareció bastante tentador, sin pensarlo dos veces se tiró en el y contempló el techo. Pronto le diría adiós a la historia que pretendía construir con la Bulma de esa época.

Quien sabe cuánto tiempo había permanecido recostado reflexionando, cuando el sonido de la puerta metálica de la habitación abriéndose lleno el lugar. Bulma ingreso a la recámara pero no encontró a nadie, Diecisiete al percatarse que alguien se aproximaba se había metido al cuarto de baño ya que la ventana del mismo era lo suficientemente grande que le permitiría salir de ahí sin ser visto. Curioso por la presencia de la mujer en el lugar, termino de colocarse la camiseta que llevaba en la mano mientras la observaba caminar por la habitación como si la estuviese inspeccionando.

Diecisiete encontró extraño el comportamiento de la científica, pues al advertir la ropa que momentos antes dejo tirada corrió al clóset y luego se quedó mirando los ganchos vacíos. El androide habría continuado sin entender porque unas perchas llamaban tanto su atención de no ser porque en ese instante la madre de Bulma entró a la habitación.

— Me asustaste —se quejó la de cabello celeste mientras cerraba la puerta del clóset.

— ¿El joven Diecisiete por fin regresó? —preguntó Panchy emocionada.

— No.

— Qué lástima —suspiró la mayor de las mujeres— ¿Pero entonces que haces aquí?.

— Entré porque me pareció escuchar ruidos —mintió Bulma al tiempo que comenzaba a caminar hacia la salida.

— A mí me parece que solo viniste a asegurarte que sus cosas seguían aquí —dijo en tono comprensivo su madre. Al no recibir respuesta agregó riendo— Después de todo no sería la primera vez que lo haces.

— No sé de qué hablas.

— En estas semanas te he visto entrar a revisar la habitación más de una vez. Tienes miedo que Diecisiete se marche —aseguró Panchy con certeza.

— Solo dices disparates —respondió Bulma molesta por verse descubierta— Él puede irse cuando quiera que a mí no me importa.

Y dicho eso salió de la habitación hecha una furia, Panchy no tardó en seguirla. Una vez que las mujeres se marcharon el androide salió del baño más enfadado que antes. Por un segundo mientras escuchaba la conversación creyó que por fin Bulma aceptaría que sentía algo por él, pero la mujer seguía negada a hacerlo. "Bien, pronto no tendremos que vernos más", le dijo mentalmente a la imagen de Bulma en su cabeza al tiempo que se iba de la habitación.

Las dos semanas siguientes pasaron más lento de lo que al androide le hubiese gustado, el tiempo para abandonar aquella época le pareció eterno, por lo que en cuanto el plazo se cumplió se dirigió a toda velocidad de vuelta a la Corporación. Apenas entró al laboratorio se encontró con Bulma, cuando sus miradas se cruzaron notó el cansancio en el rostro de la mujer, seguramente había trabajado toda la noche para terminar su tarea.

— ¿Está listo? —preguntó impaciente.

— ¿Es lo primero que vas a decirme?. Al menos deberías saludarme primero o preguntarme como he estado —lo reprendió.

Extrañado por su tono de voz Diecisiete la miró detenidamente, en la expresión de Bulma se notaba que estaba lista para emprender una pelea a la menor provocación.

— Hola Bulma, ¿cómo estás? —dijo el androide con la intención de apresurar las cosas y evitar una discusión innecesaria.

— Cansada, no he dormido en días para tener el combustible listo —respondió dándole la espalda, cuando se volvió de nuevo hacia él le extendió un tubo metálico con el logo de la Corporación— Aquí esta lo que querías.

El rostro de Diecisiete se iluminó cuando contempló la cápsula que ella le estaba mostrando.

— Cumpliste tu palabra y te lo agradezco —reconoció preso de la emoción por dejar esa época.

— No del todo, también te prometí que removería la bomba en tu interior y aún no lo he hecho. Después que me ocupe de eso podrás agradecerme cuanto quieras. Ahora necesito saber ¿cuándo podemos comenzar con esa tarea?

— Olvida lo de la bomba ya estamos a mano —contestó tranquilamente el androide alargando sus dedos hacia el tubo metálico— Regresaré a mi tiempo enseguida.

Las palabras de Diecisiete le cayeron como un balde de agua fría, instintivamente Bulma cerró la mano en la que tenía la cápsula y se alejó un poco.

— No puedes irte así, es peligroso —protestó alzando la voz— Remover la bomba no me tomará más de dos o tres meses —aseguró la científica.

— Quiero marcharme de una vez —respondió ansioso de apoderarse del combustible que ella parecía no querer soltar.

— Por un poco más de tiempo no pasará nada —trató de disuadirlo mientras sentía como él separaba sus dedos para tratar de tomar la cápsula a la que ella se estaba aferrando.

— Solo entrégame el combustible —le pidió lo más tranquilamente que pudo.

— No —murmuró Bulma al tiempo que se apartaba y sentía como en su garganta se formaba un nudo.

La actitud de la mujer comenzó a desesperarlo, sabía que no le costaría nada arrebatarle el tubo usando apenas un mínimo de su fuerza, sin embargo, no quería llegar a hacerlo, lo mejor era terminar con todo lo más pacíficamente posible.

— No tengo nada más que hacer aquí, mi misión la cumplí hace meses, y tú te comprometiste a ayudarme a regresar a mi línea de tiempo —le recordó mientras extendía su mano hacia la científica.

Bulma supo que él estaba hablando en serio, estaba decidido a marcharse, en el momento en que le entregara la cápsula no volvería a verlo más.

— Y lo pienso hacer, pero ese acuerdo termina cuando retiré el dispositivo de tu cuerpo no antes. Además, en tu época no hay nadie que pueda ayudarte, verás que solo me tomará unos meses...

— Es demasiado.

— Al menos déjame realizarte algunos estudios primero para obtener datos más certeros, quizá estoy calculando más tiempo del que en realidad es —volvió a proponer con la esperanza que aceptara.

— Déjame ser claro, no quiero tenerte cerca Bulma —confesó fastidiado por la insistencia de la mujer.

La brusquedad con la que le habló la dejo sin palabras por unos segundos.

— ¿Estás así por la conversación que tuvimos el día que invocamos al dragón de namekusein? —pregunto tras aclarar su mente, pero él no respondió— No fue mi intención herirte, siempre fui clara contigo respecto a la relación que tenía con Yamcha, jamás quise hacerte pensar otra cosa —se defendió esperando que ese argumento lo convenciera de su sinceridad.

Sus palabras produjeron el efecto contrario al que esperaba pues solo aumentaron el resentimiento de Diecisiete, recordar la forma en que Bulma se negó a aceptar lo que sentía aquella vez, le hacía pensar en Azul y los momentos en que esta también le mintió en la cara negándole que lo seguía deseando, en la frustración y el dolor que le produjeron sus constantes desprecios, en la necesidad que tenía de ser correspondido por ella y que le fue negada. No, ya se había cansado de intentar ser bueno, no estaba dispuesto a soportar ni un desplante más.

Adoptando una postura amenazante se acercó a la científica, en un movimiento rápido la atrapó de la muñeca utilizando solo sus dedos índice y pulgar, con un mínimo de presión logró que el puño que ella mantenía cerrado se abriera, de inmediato el sonido del tubo metálico en el piso resonó en la habitación. Después de soltar a la mujer tomó el objeto y lo guardó en su bolsillo.

— No tenías que usar la fuerza —exclamó sorprendida por lo que el androide acababa de hacer, aunque en realidad no la había dañado.

— Quiero irme lo más pronto posible y no estabas cooperando —fue su fría respuesta.

— Desde que apareciste solo he tratado de ayudarte, ¿cuál es tu maldito problema ahora? —estalló la científica al ver su actitud.

Diecisiete apretó los puños, quería decirle que estaba cansado de esperar que admitiera que se sentía atraída por él, que se encontraba frustrado por estar en la misma situación por segunda vez. Deseaba reclamarle a la mujer por comportarse igual a su contraparte del futuro, más ninguno de esos argumentos abandonó sus labios.

— Ya he tenido suficiente de esta época —respondió visiblemente resentido.

Los ojos del androide que habían permanecido fríos e indiferentes hasta ese instante, le dejaron ver con claridad a Bulma la decepción que experimentaba. Ella permaneció mirándolo unos segundos, como si de esa forma pudiera encontrar la solución al caos que inundaba su mente, pues por un lado deseaba evitar que se fuera y por el otro seguía sin estar convencida del todo de decirle lo que sentía por él.

En el momento en que el ojiazul se dio la vuelta dispuesto a marcharse, Bulma tomó una decisión, era ahora o nunca.

— No quiero que te vayas Diecisiete —reconoció ella— Quédate aquí conmigo —le pidió ella rindiéndose por fin al sentimiento que llevaba consumiéndola desde que se conocieron.

Desconcertado por la inesperada petición aquel detuvo su avance y se volvió a mirar a la mujer.

— Quédate conmigo —repitió aproximándose hasta quedar a milímetros de él.

Él estudió su expresión como si esperara que lo que acababa de decirle fuera solo una broma cruel. Ella leyó la duda en sus ojos y para demostrarle que no mentía, lo besó.

A partir de ese punto las palabras salieron sobrando, la verdad que los gobernaba era dicha de otra forma. El roce de sus labios aumentando gradualmente de intensidad era la prueba viviente de la atracción que sentían el uno por el otro.

Tras un rato Bulma se separó un poco para tomar aire, Diecisiete la reclamó unos segundos después sosteniendo el femenino rostro entre sus manos para profundizar el beso. Sus cuerpos comenzaban a experimentar la necesidad de un mayor contacto a medida que pasaban los minutos, así que las manos del androide iniciaron un recorrido descendente sobre la silueta de la mujer. El primer punto en que se detuvo fueron sus pechos, con sus palmas cubrió la redonda superficie y acaricio sus pezones con delicadeza usando solo sus pulgares sin detenerse hasta que estos se proyectaron por completo hacia fuera.

Luego siguió descendiendo hasta la breve cintura de la mujer, se mantuvo ahí por unos segundos hasta que la necesidad lo llevó a rodear el contorno de sus firmes glúteos, ella se estremeció al sentirlo apretar eróticamente esa parte de su anatomía y cuando la estrechó más contra su cuerpo pudo notar claramente cuanto la deseaba.

El ojiazul abandonó momentáneamente su tarea de besar a la científica para posar sus labios en el lóbulo de su oreja y murmurarle lo sensual que era, ella devolvió el cumplido con una sonrisa y a su vez le dijo lo mucho que había pensado en él durante su ausencia, para luego confesarle sin recato hasta la más mínima de sus fantasías, que aquel se apresuró a cumplir de inmediato.

Bulma no protestó cuando Diecisiete comenzó a despojarla de su ropa, al contrario, hizo lo propio para contribuir a igualar el grado de desnudez de ambos. La temperatura de sus cuerpos unidos se asemejaba a la de lava de un volcán consumiendo todo a su paso, finalmente la mujer quedó completamente desnuda frente a él provocándolo con la mirada a acercarse, a atreverse a recorrer cada milímetro de su suave piel expuesta. Un gemido de placer escapó de ella al sentir la boca de Diecisiete atendiendo su petición, cada zona de su cuerpo fue explorada con urgencia y a esa primera vocalización siguieron muchas otras, cada una más sonora que la anterior.

Diecisiete había esperado pacientemente por el momento en que ella se le entregara voluntariamente y ahora que por fin ese día había llegado, las ansias de años contenidas en su interior lo apremiaban a tomar lo que llevaba tanto deseando sin perder un segundo más. Por lo que tras sentir que sus dedos se deslizaban fácilmente en el interior de Bulma, apartó bruscamente con su mano izquierda los objetos de la mesa del laboratorio próxima a ellos, tomó a la mujer de la cadera y la coloco sobre la superficie, para después separar las piernas de la fémina colocando cada una en los extremos de su cadera. Luego se adentró en ella sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos, e inicio un vaivén casi salvaje.

El cuerpo de Bulma se encendía más a cada empuje de Diecisiete y supo que no tardaría demasiado en alcanzar el clímax si él mantenía ese ritmo. La mujer se mordió el labio cuando su orgasmo llego más rápido de lo esperado, a pesar de las veces que se imaginó en sus brazos, ni una sola pensó que aquel hombre tan frío e indiferente por fuera, podía llevar tanto fuego en su interior. Diecisiete se detuvo unos segundos para disfrutar las contracciones sobre su virilidad, cuando estás desaparecieron la hizo cambiar de posición de modo que ella estuviera de pie de espaldas a él y continuó embistiéndola con la misma intensidad de antes.

Bulma se sostuvo de la orilla de la mesa con fuerza mientras su vientre chocaba contra la superficie, más de una vez se sorprendió a sí misma al pedirle que aumentara el ritmo o que cambiaran de posición. Cada vez que él atendía sus peticiones ella volvía a terminar, Diecisiete sonreía al sentirla y se concentraba en otra cosa para no acompañarla, llevaba años fantaseando con poseerla y sus ganas aún estaban lejos de ser saciadas.

Horas más tarde el encuentro terminó. Los dos yacían desnudos, sudorosos y satisfechos en el piso del laboratorio. Por fin el sueño de Diecisiete se había cumplido y las razones para marcharse ya no eran válidas, ahora si tenía la certeza de que una nueva vida lo esperaba junto a Bulma.


	8. Chapter 8

Contemplar a Bulma dormida sobre su pecho le pareció el mejor espectáculo del mundo. Solo de recordar lo que acababa de suceder le hacía experimentar a Diecisiete felicidad y temor a dosis iguales. Su alma si es que aún poseía una, había encontrado por fin la paz que lo abandonó cuando Azul murió, por otro lado su mente seguía inquieta, sabía que Bulma se dejó llevar por el arrebato del momento, y se cuestionaba si una vez que ella despertara, querría compartir los planes que tenía para ambos.

"Es hora de saber su respuesta", se dijo a sí mismo al tiempo que acariciaba suavemente la mejilla de la mujer para traerla de vuelta a la realidad. Sus ojos celestes se abrieron lentamente, lo primero que la científica distinguió fue la ligera sonrisa que adornaba el rostro de Diecisiete mientras la veía despertar. Ella no correspondió a aquel gesto, lo miró unos segundos antes de incorporarse para comenzar a vestirse.

Antes de comenzar a hacer suposiciones, el androide decidió preguntarle directamente lo que necesitaba saber.

— ¿Arrepentida?

— Claro que no.

La desazón que el ojiazul experimentaba desapareció al escucharla, era una respuesta simple, pero la firmeza en su voz y sin rastro alguno de duda era suficiente para convencerlo.

— ¿Entonces, porque la prisa? —preguntó mientras la tomaba de la mano para atraerla nuevamente hacia él.

La mujer no se resistió a aquella petición y lo besó. Cuando se apartaron Diecisiete notó de inmediato que la expresión de Bulma seguía mostrando cierta preocupación.

— Se lo diré yo —resolvió, al tiempo que comprendía la razón por la que se encontraba así.

Ella se mordió el labio inferior, sabía que Yamcha haría un escándalo cuando se enterara de lo que sentía por el androide pero eso no debía importarle, ya que su aún novio no se ganaba una medalla a la fidelidad ni tenía cara para reclamarle nada.

— Descuida, hablaré con él en cuanto salgamos de aquí.

Diecisiete sonrió, se levantó y de inmediato comenzó a vestirse. Una vez listos salieron del laboratorio, acordaron verse más tarde así que el ojiazul se fue a su habitación mientras Bulma se dirigía a la zona de la casa donde Yamcha solía entrenar. No tardó en encontrarlo, vestido con su traje naranja el guerrero lanzaba puñetazos y patadas al aire a gran velocidad, al advertir la presencia de su novia se detuvo, le dedico una sonrisa mientras Puar le pasaba una toalla para que se limpiara el sudor del rostro.

— ¿Podemos hablar en privado? —le preguntó al guerrero cuando este se acercó.

Por el tono de voz de Bulma de inmediato advirtió que se trataba de algo serio, con un gesto le pidió a Puar que se marchara. Una vez que el gato los dejo a solas, miró a la científica, la conocía lo suficiente para intuir que la conversación no terminaría bien. Aun así, Yamcha no estaba preparado para lo que iba a escuchar y cuando Bulma le habló abiertamente sobre sus sentimientos por Diecisiete apretó los puños con furia, pero al final cuando supo lo que había pasado entre ellos en lugar de explotar de rabia se quedó mudo. Se sabía incapaz de argumentar nada en contra de su infidelidad cuando él la había engañado muchas veces durante su noviazgo.

— Solo puede haber una explicación para eso —dijo cuando por fin pudo articular palabra— Apenas reviví me fui a entrenar y te dejé sola de nuevo, luego regresé pero no te dediqué tiempo suficiente. Si, eso es, estabas molesta conmigo y ese tal Diecisiete aprovechó la situación, ¿no es cierto?

Ella miró al hombre frente a sí, aquel que durante muchos años fuera su pareja y su compañero de aventuras esperando por una afirmación. Sería muy fácil decirle lo que él deseaba escuchar, pero hacerlo sería deshonesto, era tiempo de dejar algunas cosas claras ya no había marcha atrás.

— Yo también he cometido errores y ahora es mi turno de comprenderte y olvidar lo que paso, como tú has hecho conmigo —declaró esperando que con eso se diera por terminado el asunto, más no fue así.

— Esto no fue una venganza por tus infidelidades pasadas Yamcha, tampoco me sentía sola, ni lo hice por enojo. En verdad estoy interesada en él —le aclaró con firmeza.

— Solo estas confundida —aseguró mientras la tomaba de los hombros y fijaba sus ojos en los de ella.

Bulma esbozó una sonrisa triste antes de comenzar a hablar.

— Nunca entendí porque me engañabas, hasta hoy...

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?.

— Solo puedes ser infiel cuando el amor se acaba —afirmó Bulma sin apartar su mirada.

La verdad lo golpeó con fuerza, lentamente apartó sus manos de la mujer y se volvió hacia otro lado.

— También me dolió darme cuenta de eso —le confesó ella.

Después de esa última frase la pareja guardó silencio, cada uno pareció sumirse en sus propias reflexiones.

A la distancia Diecisiete observaba todo pues le preocupaba la seguridad de la mujer, y se preparaba para intervenir de ser necesario. Tras un rato ellos volvieron a hablar, el androide no podía escucharlos por la distancia, pero por la expresión de ambos se notaba que la conversación era todo menos agradable.

Un abrazo y una despedida marcaron el final de aquella relación. Al hacer el recuento de su tiempo juntos la venda que cubría sus ojos fue cayendo y la dura realidad apareció frente a ellos. Fue duro para ambos reconocer que la solidez de aquel amor que creyeron tenerse durante todos esos años no fue más que una ilusión. Y todavía más difícil afrontar el hecho de que su adiós no les rompía el corazón, si no que abría nuevas posibilidades de felicidad en su camino.

Finalmente su amor no sobrevivió, pero si lo haría su amistad. O al menos eso acordaron antes de decirse adiós definitivamente.

Un rato después el guerrero abandonaba la Corporación junto a su inseparable Puar.

— Lo siento Yamcha —dijo el gato a su amigo, que miraba la construcción amarilla de la que se alejaban con nostalgia.

— Supongo que tarde o temprano iba a romper conmigo —respondió aquel— Y a decir verdad prefiero que haya sido por ese joven que por el engreído de Vegeta.

Puar ni siquiera lo contradijo, él había observado el interés que el saiyayin parecía despertar en Bulma mientras su amigo estaba muerto y también había sido testigo en primera fila de ese noviazgo, conocía demasiado bien a Bulma y Yamcha así como el carácter que poseían para intuir que no terminarían juntos, pero nunca opino nada y ya no era el momento de hacerle saber a su amigo lo que él fue incapaz de ver por sí mismo. En lugar de eso flotó a su lado fielmente como siempre, mientras emprendían un nuevo viaje.

Desde uno de los balcones de la casa Bulma observó las dos figuras que se alejaban de la Corporación hasta que estas desaparecieron de su vista, tenía un poco de remordimiento por sentirse serena y feliz cuando se consideraría lo más lógico experimentar lo contrario. Estaba tan concentrada en sus pensamientos que no advirtió la presencia de sus padres que acababan de sentarse a tomar café en la mesa a unos metros de ella.

— Vi salir a Yamcha y al pequeño Puar de aquí ¿Acaso volvieron a discutir? —la voz de su padre devolvió a la científica a la realidad.

— No fue una pelea, esta vez terminamos definitivamente —respondió Bulma con una tranquilidad que le sorprendió hasta ella misma.

— Bueno eso dices siempre, ya veremos qué pasa —dijo el Doctor mientras tomaba la taza de café que su esposa le ofrecía.

— No cariño, esta vez es diferente —afirmó Panchy emocionada— Nuestra hija tomó esa decisión porque está interesada en alguien más.

— ¿Eso es verdad Bulma?

— Claro que es cierto —siguió hablando la de cabellera dorada con seguridad, para luego añadir— ¿Y dime, Diecisiete si resultó ser el príncipe de tus sueños?.

Al escuchar la pregunta de su mujer el Doctor Briefs dejó caer la galleta que sostenía en la mano sobre su café por la sorpresa, Panchy por su parte miró a su hija ansiosa por oír la respuesta.

— Aún no lo sé, es pronto para asegurarlo.

Su madre sonrió al escucharla mientras que su padre seguía sin salir de su asombro. Bulma miró a ambos, era curioso ver como el científico solía ser despistado para ese tipo de asuntos, mientras que Panchy notaba todo de inmediato. Para evitar más interrogatorios, aprovecho el momento e hizo un ademán de despedida, luego se marchó, todavía había una conversación pendiente e importante por realizar.

Bulma se dirigió a la habitación del androide, tenía tanto en su mente que optó por ser directa, así que lo primero que reconoció ante Diecisiete cuando lo tuvo frente a frente fue la atracción que sentía por él, lo cual a esas alturas resultaba más que evidente. Lo segundo fue dejarle en claro que tomarían las cosas con calma y dejarían que todo fluyera naturalmente, sin presiones.

— Será como digas Azul —respondió él, fascinado ante el aplomo y la seguridad con la que la mujer le hablaba y que le resultaba tan familiar.

— ¿Azul?

— Es un sobrenombre que se me acaba de ocurrir.

— Es lindo —admitió ella sintiendo como Diecisiete acariciaba su mejilla casi con devoción— Tendré que buscarte uno también.

Por toda respuesta Diecisiete la estrechó entre sus brazos, luego la besó para sellar el acuerdo que acababan de realizar.

Las semanas fueron pasando y la relación de Bulma y Diecisiete fue adoptando nuevos matices. Él ya no tenía la necesidad de estar cerca todo el tiempo, pues sabía que aún separados estaría presente en los pensamientos de la mujer. Ella aprendió a conocerlo mejor, poco a poco descubrió que la personalidad del ojiazul cambiaba constantemente, a veces le mostraba un lado tierno y protector, a veces era posesivo y dominante, otras sumamente pasional y de pronto se volvía hermético.

Lejos de molestarle eso le agradaba, ella tampoco era la persona más fácil del mundo y solía cambiar de humor varias veces al día. Afortunadamente para ambos sus temperamentos se habían acoplado y solían disfrutar bastante su tiempo juntos. Además, apreciaba los esfuerzos de Diecisiete por convivir con su familia a pesar de su personalidad reservada. Justo en ese momento, los dos desayunaban con sus padres y aunque él no hablaba demasiado tampoco parecía tan incómodo como al principio al estar en su compañía.

Diecisiete bebía un zumo de naranja mientras Panchy se enfrascaba con su marido en una trivial conversación sobre los panecillos, de vez en cuando el androide miraba a Bulma quien de inmediato le daba una sonrisa que hacía que todo eso valiera la pena. Si alguien le hubiera dicho que él un asesino despiadado terminaría un día en un apacible desayuno en la terraza con la familia de su novia se habría reído a carcajadas y lo habría eliminado por decir estupideces sin ninguna contemplación.

Sin embargo, ahí estaba tomando su bebida y pasando tiempo junto a esas personas, tratando de llevar una vida normal, de reencontrarse con su humanidad y alejarse de los pecados y faltas, buscando la redención que creyó le hacía falta para tener a Azul de nuevo a su lado.

— Hija no has tocado tu comida —dijo Panchy de pronto.

La voz de la señora atrajo la atención de Diecisiete, quien por estar inmerso en sus pensamientos no notó que el plato de Bulma estaba intacto.

— No tengo apetito esta mañana —respondió la científica y antes de poder explicar la razón su madre volvió a hablar.

— ¿No estarás embarazada o si? —preguntó mientras soltaba una risita pícara que hizo sonrojarse tanto a Bulma como al androide.

— ¡Por supuesto que no!, cómo se te ocurre.

— Bueno, sé que es muy pronto, pero a tu padre y a mí nos encantaría tener un nietecito. ¿No es verdad cariño?

— Si, eso sería muy agradable —admitió el Doctor Briefs sin dejar de acariciar al gato que ronroneaba en su hombro.

— Además imagínate, con lo apuesto que es Diecisiete y lo hermosa que eres sus hijos serían preciosos —exclamó Panchy con cara de ensoñación.

— Ya basta mamá —dijo la científica bastante avergonzada.

— Iré a dar una vuelta —soltó Diecisiete levantándose de la mesa, pues no tenía idea de cómo reaccionar ante lo que acababa de suceder.

Bulma asintió y él emprendió el vuelo de inmediato.

— No quise incomodarlo.

— Pues lo hiciste mamá—respondió Bulma— No debiste mencionar un tema así, Diecisiete y yo apenas estamos comenzando a salir, no tenemos en mente ese tipo de cosas todavía.

— Lo siento cariño, es solo que me emocioné con la idea de ser abuela —explicó la de cabellera dorada.

— Por favor no vuelvas a mencionarlo de nuevo ¿si?.

— Esta bien cariño, no lo haré más —prometió su madre para luego volver a tomar su desayuno tan alegremente como antes.

Esa noche Diecisiete no pudo dormir, lo dicho por Panchy lo había hecho pensar en una posibilidad que ni en su vida humana ni tampoco como androide consideró jamás, ser padre.

Solo pensar en ello le provocaba malestar, pues recordaba las modificaciones corporales a las que fue sometido por el asqueroso anciano del Doctor Maki Gero y le hacía cuestionarse hasta qué punto habían llegado. La posibilidad de engendrar vida no era necesaria para los planes que el científico tenía para él, así que probablemente se la habría quitado, pero ese no era el verdadero problema, las complicaciones surgirían si Bulma se interesaba en ese tema pues temía que dentro de su cuerpo el viejo hubiese dejado algún indicio de su trabajo o de la organización a la que pertenecía que la llevara a descubrir que ella no fue la responsable de modificarlo.

A sus preocupaciones se le unió una más, al reflexionar en lo que la maternidad podría significar para Bulma recordó a Trunks. No había pensado en él durante todo ese tiempo, pero al hacerlo notó que no faltaba mucho para que llegara el día en que este planeaba viajar al pasado. Y aunque creía que la probabilidad de que el hijo de Azul construyera por sí mismo una máquina del tiempo era mínima, lo mejor era comenzar a preparar un plan en caso de que eso sucediera.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

Hola a todos, antes que otra cosa gracias a los que decidieron darle un voto de confianza a la historia y planean seguirla, me encanta contar con su apoyo y haré mi mejor esfuerzo por no decepcionarlos.

Dicho eso, abordaré otra cuestión que me pareció muy recurrente en sus mensajes y comentarios, y es que muchos están dando por hecho cosas sobre la trama del fic cuando aún falta tiempo para que se den ciertas circunstancias. Lamento no ser más clara, pero si habló de cuestiones en específico terminaría spoileando los siguientes capítulos, lo que si puedo decirles es que esta historia apenas está comenzando, y que por lo que llevo adelantado es probable que tenga los mismos capítulos que Azul.

Así que aún falta mucho por suceder y vienen grandes giros en la trama, ya lo irán descubriendo a medida que vayamos avanzando. Les agradezco el tiempo que se toman para leer y les recuerdo que sus comentarios sobre la historia siempre son bienvenidos.

Muchos saludos, nos leemos el próximo domingo.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notas de la autora:**

Hola a todos, como siempre es un gusto leer sus reviews y conocer sus opiniones, muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de comentarme que les parece la historia.

Les mando muchos saludos y deseo que tengan una excelente semana, nos leemos el próximo domingo.

* * *

Por primera vez en su vida le habían sorprendido, de alguna forma su enemigo encontró la manera de llegar a él y justo ahora estaba frente a los habitantes de la Corporación mirándolo con el mismo odio de siempre.

— No sé qué les haya dicho, pero los ha engañado a todos, robó mi máquina del tiempo para llegar aquí. Él es Diecisiete uno de los androides responsables de la destrucción del futuro —reveló Trunks señalándolo.

Todos los presentes se volvieron de inmediato hacia el de cabello azabache, pero a él la única mirada que le interesaba era la de Bulma. En sus ojos celestes pudo ver la decepción reflejada por todas las mentiras que le había dicho.

— Te odio —afirmó la mujer con la mayor convicción.

Diecisiete abrió la boca para explicarle que todo lo hizo por ella, pero Azul no lo dejo, seguía repitiendo una y otra vez lo mucho que lo detestaba, fuera de sí el androide quiso lanzar un grito que denotara su desesperación al ver que todo su presente se desmoronaba, más de sus labios no escapó ningún sonido.

— No otra vez —murmuró Diecisiete al tiempo que abría los ojos, se incorporaba en la cama y recargaba su frente en su mano derecha.

A medida que la fecha fijada por Azul en la máquina del tiempo se acercaba, la misma pesadilla comenzó a perseguirlo con más frecuencia. En ella, el mayor temor de su vida se cumplía, sus pecados y faltas pasadas eran expuestos ante Bulma, todas las mentiras quedaban al descubierto destruyendo por completo lo que tanto había luchado por conseguir.

Para tranquilizarse un poco se volvió a mirar a la mujer que dormía junto a él, acarició delicadamente el largo mechón de cabello celeste que estaba a su alcance solo por unos segundos para no despertarla. Tras volver a recostarse en la almohada, Diecisiete fijó sus ojos color zafiro en el techo como quisiera atravesarlo. Trunks era lo único que quedaba de Azul en el mundo, por esa razón se rehusó a matarlo. Sin embargo, necesitaba encontrar la forma de detenerlo, no podía permitir que él revelara su identidad a Bulma, así que tenía que tomar una decisión de una vez por todas sobre lo que haría si el joven llegaba a aparecerse.

Al llegar la mañana los Briefs tomaban su desayuno en la terraza como era habitual cuando Diecisiete apareció, aprovechando que los padres de Bulma se encontraban presentes y por tanto ella no preguntaría demasiado, expreso que se marcharía, luego hizo un gesto de despedida y emprendió el vuelo. Ninguno de los comensales se sorprendió demasiado por el anuncio, Diecisiete parecía tener un espíritu de nómada y solía dejar la casa por unas horas cuando necesitaba estar solo, así que ya se habían habituado.

Cuatro días pasaron sin que Bulma tuviera noticias del androide y comenzaba a preocuparse, desde que estaban juntos Diecisiete no solía tardar en regresar a la Corporación más de veinticuatro horas. Así que mientras tomaba el almuerzo junto a sus padres en la cocina, hacía lo posible por ignorar la extraña sensación de incertidumbre que crecía en ella a medida que pasaba el tiempo.

— Ahora sí que se tomó unas vacaciones —bromeó el científico tratando de alegrar la expresión preocupada de su hija. Casi de inmediato el codo indiscreto de su esposa se impactó en sus costillas para hacerlo callar.

— Él regresara, estoy segura —respondió Bulma al advertir la cómica escena.

Unos segundos después un fuerte sonido de motores se filtró en la habitación, todos se miraron y luego salieron al jardín a ver que ocurría. Apenas llegaron ahí se encontraron con la nave espacial que Vegeta se había llevado suspendida a pocos metros del césped. Al finalizar el aterrizaje la compuerta se abrió y el príncipe en persona descendió de la misma.

— Joven Vegeta que gusto que haya vuelto —dijo Panchy de inmediato al verlo.

— ¿Kakarotto ya está en la tierra? —preguntó aquel lanzándoles una mirada huraña, al tiempo que los observaba minuciosamente para descubrir si le mentían.

— Goku sigue en el espacio —aseguró la mujer de cabello celeste.

Frustrado por la respuesta y sin deseos de entablar mayor conversación con aquellos terrícolas se volvió de nuevo hacia las escaleras de la nave.

— ¿Vas a marcharte otra vez? —le cuestionó la científica.

— La nave fue programada para regresar a la tierra al mismo punto de donde partió en cuanto el combustible estuviera por terminarse. Aunque quisiera no puede ir a ningún otro lado ahora —contestó su padre sin dejar responder al guerrero.

— No necesito esa chatarra para hacerlo, puedo volar —puntualizó mirando desafiante al Doctor Briefs.

— Debe estar cansado después del viaje que hizo, ¿por qué no entra a la casa y almuerza algo? —le invitó Panchy sin prestar atención a su actitud.

— Mientras comes repondré el combustible de la nave —ofreció Bulma, pues acababa de recordar las advertencias de Diecisiete sobre el comportamiento de Vegeta y suponía que era mejor no enemistarse con él, al menos hasta que el androide estuviera de vuelta.

Un saiyayin que se respetara jamás rechazaría una oferta de comida, así que con paso petulante el príncipe siguió al Doctor Briefs y a su esposa al interior de la casa. Bulma sin esperar más tiempo programó un par de robots para que se encargaran de la nave y luego ingresó a la cocina a observar el comportamiento del recién llegado.

Había pasado al menos una hora comiendo y aún Vegeta no había terminado de saciar su voraz apetito, y habría seguido alimentándose de no ser porque sintió aproximarse una gran energía a la tierra. Un escalofrió recorrió su espina dorsal al identificar al portador de semejante ki, lo peor de todo es que había otra presencia todavía más poderosa que lo acompañaba. Sin perder tiempo se levantó de la mesa y salió al jardín.

— ¿Adónde te diriges Vegeta? —preguntó Bulma que al verlo tan preocupado salió corriendo tras él.

— Hay dos presencias con un ki enorme que se están acercando —respondió sin volverse a mirarla.

— ¿Alguno de ellos es Goku? —preguntó esperanzada.

— No. Iré a averiguar que sucede, pero lo más probable es que este planeta inútil no sobreviva, así que prepárate mujer —sentenció disponiéndose a emprender el vuelo.

La seriedad casi mortal en su voz la llevo a una revelación, Vegeta trataba de esconder su miedo y hasta el momento solo había existido un guerrero capaz de provocar tal terror en él.

—Se trata de Freezer ¿no es verdad? —le cuestionó al tiempo que lo tomaba del brazo.

— El mismo, ahora suéltame —le exigió.

Su respuesta la dejo helada, ¿cómo podía estar pasando eso justo cuando Diecisiete estaba fuera?, se preguntó, mientras miraba la entrada a la Corporación deseando que aquel se apareciera de inmediato. Sin embargo, al mismo tiempo la curiosidad innata en ella salió a flote, por lo que su miedo fue reemplazado rápidamente por el llamado de una aventura prácticamente suicida.

— Espera, yo también quiero ir.

— Solo estorbaras —se burló mirándola despectivamente.

— Llévame contigo —le ordenó— O de lo contrario si sobrevivimos a esto no volverás a tener una nave para viajar al espacio.

Vegeta observó en sus ojos celestes la determinación de cumplir su palabra, en realidad le daba igual si la mujer sobrevivía o no, así que tras realizar una mueca de desagrado la tomó de la cintura y emprendió el vuelo a toda velocidad hacia donde sentía aquella maligna energía.

A varios kilómetros de ahí y sin tener idea de lo que ocurría en la Corporación, Diecisiete se ocupaba de sus propios asuntos, no le había sido difícil encontrar el sitio donde apareció meses atrás cuando viajo en el tiempo, recordaba perfectamente la hora y ubicación, pues lo único que modificó al apoderarse de la máquina fue la fecha. Por fin la razón del porque Azul eligió ese lugar tan apartado y desértico le sería revelada.

Cuando solo faltaban unos minutos para que la hora se cumpliera, el androide vio una enorme nave descendiendo rápidamente a unos metros de donde se encontraba. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al imaginar que podía ser Vegeta el ocupante, así podría deshacerse de él sin testigos y ya no tendría que preocuparse más por su presencia en la vida de Azul.

Pronto se dio cuenta que estaba equivocado, una vez que la nave aterrizó descendieron de ella varios alienígenas vestidos con un traje de combate y un aparato extraño en el ojo. Después de que el grupo determinó que el lugar estaba desierto dieron un aviso, unos segundos más tarde salieron de la nave dos sujetos envueltos en una esfera de poder, uno de ellos era un alienígena blanco con partes metálicas cubriendo gran parte de su cuerpo, el otro era un extraterrestre de color morado y gran altura.

Lo primero que Diecisiete pensó fue que se trataba de una invasión a la tierra, luego se preguntó porque Bulma enviaría a su hijo a combatirlos si aquellos seres no debían ser muy fuertes o de lo contrario los guerreros Z no habrían sobrevivido para enfrentarse años después a él y a Dieciocho, seguro que algo más debía de suceder así que decidió esperar un poco antes de eliminarlos.

El alienígena de menor tamaño camino unos pasos, observó a su alrededor contemplando el desértico y rocoso terreno con desprecio, luego esbozando una sonrisa sádica ordenó a su tripulación que atacaran a los humanos y destrozaran todo a su paso, estos tras gritar un "Si gran Freezer" se lanzaron a cumplir la orden. Antes que Diecisiete pudiera actuar para detenerlos se escuchó un sonido rasgando el viento, un segundo después un hombre con vestimenta extraña apareció en medio del grupo de soldados.

— ¡Alto! —grito Freezer a sus hombres al verlo— Ejecutaran mis órdenes después de que termine con él. Ahora quédense a disfrutar del espectáculo —luego volviéndose al recién llegado exclamó— Fue un error perdonarme la vida, ahora morirás en mis manos —agregó riendo como un demente.

Diecisiete observó detenidamente al guerrero que acababa de aparecer como por arte de magia para enfrentarse al extraño alienígena de color blanco y a sus secuaces. Cuando aquel comenzó a pelear con Freezer se giró quedando de frente hacia donde el androide se encontraba, este de inmediato reconoció los rasgos de Gohan y comprendió que se trataba de Goku.

Una oleada de rabia lo recorrió de pies a cabeza, ese sujeto fue la razón de que lo convirtieran en androide contra su voluntad, de que fuera sometido por años al dolor y la agonía, él representaba la misión que nunca pudo cumplir. El deseo de destruirlo se apoderó de Diecisiete y sin pensarlo voló hacia donde este se encontraba, interponiéndose en la batalla que acababan de comenzar.

— Ningún terrícola va a intervenir en esta pelea —exclamó Freezer preso del deseo de venganza— Mátenlo —ordenó a sus soldados.

Pero estos no se movieron ni un ápice, apenas su señor termino de hablar un enorme rayo de energía atravesó su cuerpo haciéndole explotar en mil pedazos al instante, acto seguido el ojiazul repitió la misma operación con el lagarto morado cuando este se lanzó a atacarlo. Anonadado Goku se volvió a mirar al joven, quien con una sonrisa confiada y a una velocidad impresionante comenzó a lanzar esferas de poder a los soldados que trataban de escapar hacia la nave.

— Eres muy fuerte —reconoció admirado el saiyayin, al ver como toda amenaza había sido destruida en unos cuantos minutos.

El androide sonrió burlonamente, eso no había sido nada para él, pero pronto le haría conocer el verdadero alcance de su poder.

— Soy Goku, ¿cuál es tu nombre? —preguntó con su amabilidad de siempre.

— Diecisiete.

— Pero eso es un número, no un nombre —expresó aquel inocentemente. Antes que su interlocutor pudiera responderle, el guerrero volvió sus ojos azabaches hacia el cielo.

De reojo el androide vio a los guerreros aproximándose y maldijo internamente su incapacidad para percibir el ki, quería darse el gusto de deshacerse del saiyayin sin espectadores, así que primero se encargaría de los entrometidos y después asesinaría a Goku. Sin embargo, sus planes pronto se esfumaron cuando detrás del grupo distinguió la figura de Vegeta sosteniendo a Bulma entre sus brazos.

— Escúchame bien Goku, ellos pensaran que tu derrotaste a todos así que por ningún motivo lo niegues y tampoco les menciones mi participación en la batalla —ordenó al saiyayin, que lo miró sin comprender— Te explicaré todo después. Solo haz lo que te digo.

A Goku no le gustaba mentir ni tomar el crédito por las acciones ajenas, pero la seriedad reflejada en el rostro de Diecisiete lo intrigó, no comprendía porque un guerrero tan poderoso querría ocultarlo, lo único que le quedaba claro es que alguien capaz de defender la tierra derrotando a Freezer no podía tener malas intenciones, por lo que al momento en que sus amigos e hijo descendieron emocionados para agradecerle que acabara con el tirano galáctico, él simplemente esbozo una ligera sonrisa para esconder la incomodidad que le producía omitir la verdad.

Apenas Bulma advirtió la presencia de Goku gritó su nombre tan fuerte que Vegeta casi la deja caer al suelo por el dolor de oído que le provocó. Una vez que descendieron la científica corrió a unirse a su grupo de amigos, para luego abrazar al saiyayin. Al separarse de él se dio cuenta que Diecisiete también estaba ahí, el ojiazul no tardo en aproximarse a ella y rodear su cintura con su brazo posesivamente para dejarles claro a todos y en especial a Vegeta que estaban juntos.

— Parece que tu regreso no es la única sorpresa del día —dijo Krilin a Picolo y al saiyayin junto a él tras ver aquella escena.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó Goku sin entender nada.

El namekiano miró al guerrero, a veces se cuestionaba como alguien con tanto poder podía ser tan poco observador e ingenuo para ciertas cosas.

— A Bulma y a Diecisiete —le explicó Krilin lo más bajito que pudo— Ahora entiendo porque Yamcha se fue de inmediato después de saludarte.

La mente de Goku aún no había procesado esa información, cuando escuchó la voz de Vegeta.

— Debiste entrenar muy duro para derrotar a Freezer y a su ejército tan rápido Kakarotto —dijo su rival sin poder ocultar la molestia y los celos que le provocaba ese hecho.

— En realidad yo... —Goku sintió la mirada de Diecisiete fija en él y recordó que debía evitar decir la verdad— Tengo mucha hambre —añadió y sus amigos rieron por su comentario.

— Entonces vamos a casa, mi mamá estará muy feliz de verte y te preparara mucha comida —dijo Gohan de inmediato.

La emoción de Goku al escucharlo se reflejó en su rostro, Vegeta al ver que no obtendría respuesta y creyendo el silencio de Kakarotto solo era para humillarlo, se marchó sin decir nada. El resto de los guerreros permanecieron un rato más escuchando maravillados sobre la técnica que le había permitido a su amigo llegar a la tierra a pesar de encontrarse a kilómetros de distancia, luego al ver la impaciencia de Gohan por pasar tiempo a solas con su padre entendieron que era momento de despedirse. Poco a poco el grupo se fue reduciendo hasta que solo quedaron en aquel lugar Goku, su hijo, Bulma y Diecisiete.

— Oye Bulma ¿podrías explicarme que tiene que ver la partida de Yamcha con Diecisiete?, ¿acaso ellos no se agradan? —preguntó el saiyayin preso de la ingenuidad que lo caracterizaba.

El androide se rio un poco al escucharlo y para responder a su pregunta y erradicar los sentimientos de Gohan por la mujer en caso de que aún tuviera alguno, la besó fugazmente en los labios. Ella se sonrojó un poco por el inesperado gesto, ya que no solía hacer demostraciones públicas de su afecto.

— Sigo sin comprender —dijo el guerrero pues no encontraba relación entre lo que acababa de suceder y su duda anterior.

— Son novios papá —respondió Gohan cuya decepción no pasó desapercibida por el androide.

— Ah ya entiendo —exclamó Goku aunque en realidad no era así, pero el hambre le estaba empezando a pasar factura y consideraba que era mejor no insistir con ese tema, ya no podía esperar para probar la deliciosa comida de Milk, estaba por despedirse cuando algo vino a su mente— Por cierto Bulma, tu novio me sorprendió es muy fuerte, él solo se encargó de...

— ¿Por qué no visitas mañana la Corporación? —le interrumpió ella intuyendo a lo que se refería— Así podremos hablar mejor.

— Me parece bien, nos veremos luego —y diciendo esto tanto él como su hijo agitaron su mano en señal de despedida.

— Adiós Gohan —se despidió Diecisiete escondiendo en su falsa amabilidad lo mucho que disfrutaba ver el corazón roto del pequeño.

Este no respondió, solo miró a Bulma y después se volvió hacia su padre para pedirle que emprendieran el vuelo, Goku se negó, con una sonrisa puso su mano en el hombro de su hijo, luego colocó sus dedos índice y medio en su frente y ambos desaparecieron.

— Así que tu acabaste con Freezer —dijo Bulma a Diecisiete cuando estuvieron a solas.

—Que perspicaz —la elogió.

— De no ser por lo indiscreto que es Goku probablemente me habría tardado más en sacar esa conclusión, pero todas las pistas están ahí, ustedes dos eran los únicos que estaban cuando llegamos, y al preguntarle sobre la batalla evito hablar del tema cosa rara en él, además desde el cielo vi los cuerpos, Goku no suele acabar con la vida de sus enemigos, pero ahora me doy cuenta que tú no eres así —Diecisiete la miró sin decir palabra— No estoy juzgándote, sé que tus circunstancias eran diferentes y seguro eso te llevó a tomar decisiones más drásticas.

— Perdonar a un enemigo solo trae problemas a futuro —puntualizó él recordando a Trunks.

— O los vuelve tus aliados según las circunstancias —señaló Bulma pensando en cómo se había conformado su grupo de amigos— En fin, en este caso creo que la decisión fue la correcta hay quienes seguirán insistiendo en ser malos aun cuando tengan la oportunidad de cambiar.

Su última frase le hizo recordar la sed de sangre que experimentó al encontrarse con Goku, y como de no haber aparecido ella lo habría asesinado sin dudar, ya que no solo lo consideraba una misión incumplida, también sentía algo de celos del guerrero por la forma en que Bulma solía expresarse del saiyayin.

— Sabes, cuando algún enemigo poderoso aparecía, el único que podía hacerme sentir a salvo era Goku —dijo ella como si pudiera leer sus pensamientos, después agregó— Luego te conocí y ahora solo a tu lado me siento segura.

Ahí estaba ella, brindándole esa mirada de admiración que a Diecisiete tanto le impactaba, por obtenerla mataría a cada enemigo del planeta con tal de verla.

— Siempre te mantendré a salvo Azul.

Ella sonrió, le gustaba cuando la llamaba así pues su tono de voz le dejaba ver lo importante que era para él.

— Vayamos a casa, eso si, no vayas muy rápido quiero disfrutar el paisaje —le pidió.

Diecisiete sostuvo a Bulma en sus brazos y emprendió un vuelo lento de regreso a la Corporación.


	10. Chapter 10

Mientras volaba con Bulma en sus brazos Diecisiete comenzó a relajarse, Trunks no había aparecido lo cual le quitaba una preocupación de encima, ahora si estaba convencido que aquel ya no intentaría viajar en el tiempo, seguro en esos momentos estaría ocupado reconstruyendo su mundo y se olvidaría de él. Sin embargo, la tranquilidad del androide volvió a ser perturbada cuando al llegar a la Corporación advirtió la nave espacial en el centro del jardín.

— Me dijiste que Vegeta se iría hoy mismo —le dijo a Bulma mientras descendían.

— Mi padre debió encontrar algún desperfecto, seguro eso retraso sus planes —señaló ella al advertir al científico a través de una de las ventanas de la nave— Ven, vamos a preguntarle.

Y diciendo esto lo tomó de la mano para llevarlo al interior de la esférica estructura. Cuando ambos ingresaron, se encontraron con el Doctor Briefs y con Vegeta quien escuchaba atento lo que este le explicaba.

— Diecisiete que bueno que regresaste muchacho, Bulma estaba muy preocupada por ti —exclamó el anciano al ver al androide, haciendo que su hija se sonrojara ligeramente por su comentario.

Vegeta miró de reojo a la humana y al joven que se encontraba junto a ella, al notar sus manos entrelazadas esbozó una sonrisa torcida como si eso le causara gracia, todo parecía indicar que por fin la mujer se había deshecho del insecto de Yamcha para cambiarlo por otro terrícola que probablemente sería tan inútil como aquel. Al advertir la forma en que el saiyayin lo miraba Diecisiete tuvo que aguantar las ganas de lanzar una carcajada, Vegeta desbordaba la misma arrogancia que el día en que lo mató, ¿dónde quedaría su orgullo si le dijera lo fácil que fue eliminarlo en su tiempo?, pensó, y sin poder evitarlo una sonrisa soberbia adornó su rostro.

— ¿Pasa algo malo con la nave? —preguntó la de cabello azul a su padre sin advertir la antipatía con la que se miraban el androide y el príncipe.

— No, solo que Vegeta me ha pedido que aumente la gravedad mil veces antes de que se marche para que así pueda entrenar mejor en el espacio, pero estaba diciéndole que lo que quiere no es posible —dijo el científico tranquilamente mientras en la cara del guerrero se notaba el disgusto que sus palabras le producían.

— Mi padre está en lo cierto —añadió Bulma tras hacer unos cuantos cálculos mentales— La gravedad máxima que resistiría una estructura como esta no puede sobrepasar de quinientos, de lo contrario se volvería inestable y explotaría.

— ¡Escúchenme bien terrícolas!, ¡ustedes harán lo que les ordene o si no los destruiré sin piedad! —los amenazó el saiyayin.

Bulma apretó un poco la mano de Diecisiete al notar que este se encontraba más que dispuesto a hacer que Vegeta se arrepintiera de cada una de sus palabras.

— Cálmate muchacho, aún existe otra opción —respondió el científico sin inmutarse— Puedo construir una cámara de gravedad que cumpla con lo que esperas...

— ¿Y cuando estará lista la nueva nave? —preguntó impaciente el príncipe.

— No será una nave, diseñaré una habitación.

— De ninguna manera pienso quedarme en este miserable planeta —protestó de inmediato, pues estaba casi seguro que esos humanos le contarían a Kakarotto sobre sus entrenamientos y aquel aprovecharía para imitarlos.

— A mí se me ocurre otra forma de solucionar el problema de raíz —soltó Diecisiete harto de la actitud y las exigencias del saiyayin.

— ¿Y cuál es? —preguntó Vegeta desafiante.

Bulma miró a ambos, estaban a nada de iniciar una batalla y lo que menos deseaba era que se suscitara un enfrentamiento entre ellos, así que intervino.

— La cámara de gravedad que te ofrece mi padre es tu mejor opción, claro que si lo que deseas es asumir el riesgo de explotar, entonces se harán las modificaciones a la nave y listo.

Vegeta analizó con detenimiento las palabras de la mujer, se imaginó que estallar en el espacio era la forma más estúpida de morir, como se regocijaría su rival si eso sucediera, y que humillación representaría para un guerrero de clase alta como él terminar siendo parte del polvo estelar por una estúpida falla mecánica.

— La habitación debe estar lista cuanto antes —exigió el príncipe tras reconsiderarlo— Mi entrenamiento no puede esperar.

Dicho eso se marchó mientras Diecisiete maldecía por dentro la oferta del científico, ahora no podría librarse de Vegeta tan fácilmente y tendría que esperar a encontrar el momento perfecto para asesinarlo sin que nadie lo notara. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Panchy, que anunciaba alegremente a su familia que era hora de cenar, sin mucho ánimo el androide los acompañó, ahora más que nunca evitaría alejarse demasiado de Bulma.

Cuando la cena terminó, Bulma y Diecisiete se dirigieron a su habitación. Él se tiró en la cama y fijo su vista en el techo mientras ella comenzaba a alistarse para dormir.

— Estuviste más callado de lo usual durante la cena —señaló la mujer mientras cepillaba su larga cabellera celeste.

— Pensaba en la visita de Goku mañana, seguro tendrá muchas preguntas —mintió el androide.

— Deberíamos contarle la verdad —respondió ella volviéndose a mirarlo— Es una persona de confianza, si le pedimos que guarde el secreto lo hará.

— ¿En verdad lo crees?, apenas se fueron tus amigos estuvo a punto de contarte todo —le recordó.

— No lo hizo por malicia, solo que es muy despistado, pero cuando se trata de asuntos serios sabe mantenerse callado.

Diecisiete no le respondió, necesitaba despejar su mente de todos los acontecimientos del día. En un rápido movimiento se incorporó y caminó hasta la mujer, con suavidad apartó un mechón celeste del hombro de Bulma y depositó un beso en el, para después dibujar con sus labios un trayecto por el largo y delicado cuello, ella sonrió y se giró para mirarlo a los ojos, luego lo besó dando así por finalizada la conversación.

Al día siguiente Goku cumplió su palabra y se presentó en la Corporación. Antes de que su madre se diera cuenta de la visita de su amigo e interrumpiera, Bulma se encerró con este en su laboratorio.

— Hola Diecisiete —saludó efusivamente al ver al ojiazul que se encontraba recargado en la pared cruzado de brazos.

— Hola —respondió aquel esforzándose por bloquear el odio que estaba experimentando.

— ¿Ahora si podemos hablar de lo que paso ayer?... no dormí por estar pensando en eso —soltó Goku ansioso por enterarse de las razones por las que le pidieron callar.

Bulma y Diecisiete intercambiaron miradas, habían terminado de discutir el tema por la mañana y por fin habían llegado a un acuerdo sobre la información que le darían al guerrero. Los ojos de Goku se abrieron ante la sorpresa de enterarse que Diecisiete era un androide que provenía del futuro, cuya misión era la de eliminar al científico responsable de la creación de los seres que destruirían la tierra. Su sorpresa se transformó en impotencia al saber que él y todos los guerreros fueron asesinados por ellos, y que por décadas su amiga y su hijo se unieron para buscar la forma de detenerlos hasta terminar siendo asesinados.

Mientras realizaba su relato Diecisiete observó al guerrero, no solo apreciaba su frustración y su rabia por lo acontecido, también notaba su dolor al saber que aquellos que amaba fueron exterminados. Cuando terminó de hablar, los tres permanecieron en silencio por varios minutos hasta que finalmente el rostro del saiyayin se serenó.

— En verdad fue un futuro terrible, pero ahora tenemos una nueva oportunidad —dijo mirando al androide a los ojos al tiempo que extendía su mano hacia aquel— Gracias.

Evidentemente incómodo Diecisiete estrechó la mano del guerrero. Le extrañó que después de semejante información él no tuviera preguntas, pero estaba aliviado que así fuera, mientras menos quisieran saber sobre su futuro, menor era la probabilidad de que sus mentiras anteriores fueran descubiertas.

— Oye Diecisiete —exclamó Goku adoptando una inesperada seriedad— ¿Podrías hacerme un favor? —antes de que su interlocutor pudiera decir algo continuo— Necesito saber que tan fuertes eran esos androides, por lo que me dijiste tu poder era insuficiente para derrotarlos y me gustaría que nos enfrentáramos para medir mi nivel de pelea contigo.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del androide al escucharlo, una pelea era justo el pretexto perfecto para matarlo accidentalmente.

— Lo haré, a cambio debes guardar el secreto de mi identidad y lo que vine a hacer, nadie más puede enterarse de lo que te he revelado ¿de acuerdo?.

— No diré nada —juró solemnemente el saiyayin.

— ¿Ni siquiera a Gohan ni a Picolo? —puntualizó Bulma.

— Nadie sabrá de esto —respondió aquel acercándose a su amiga— No te preocupes.

Al advertir la forma en que Diecisiete lo miraba mientras tocaba el hombro de Bulma, el saiyayin sonrió, Yamcha jamás fue tan celoso.

— Conozco un buen sitio donde podremos pelear sin que nadie resulte herido —dijo el guerrero con expresión seria.

— ¿Tiene que ser ahora? —preguntó Bulma arrepintiéndose al instante, pues por la cara de Goku la respuesta era obvia.

— Vamos entonces —respondió Diecisiete a su interlocutor.

El saiyayin emprendió sus pasos hacia la salida y el androide lo siguió. Antes de que abandonara la habitación Bulma lo tomó del brazo y lo miró.

— Indudablemente eres más fuerte que él, no vayas a lastimarlo, no sabe cuándo detenerse cuando de peleas se trata —le pidió preocupada— Recuerda que Goku es como un hermano para mí.

Diecisiete permaneció unos segundos pensativo, finalmente asintió. Poco después él y Goku volaban a gran velocidad por el aire alejándose de la Corporación. "Guerreros", bufó Bulma mientras se acomodaba en una de las sillas del laboratorio, siempre midiendo fuerzas, siempre pensando en batallas. Menos mal que no la habían invitado, pues verlos habría significado una auténtica tortura, pues, aunque era un enfrentamiento amistoso, contemplar una pelea entre ambos no le haría resultado nada grato.

En cuanto llegaron al lugar no hubo necesidad de decir más, Goku y Diecisiete se lanzaron al ataque de inmediato. A varios kilómetros de ahí en la aldea más cercana, grandes e inusitadas ráfagas de viento obligaron a los habitantes a cerrar sus ventanas, la gente no sabía que estaba pasando, pero a medida que el tiempo pasaba el aire fue acompañado por el sonido de fuertes explosiones que los llevó a refugiarse de inmediato en sus casas presas del temor y la incertidumbre.

Mientras tanto, en el campo de batalla Diecisiete desplegaba su poder sin límite de por medio, hacía tiempo que no mantenía una batalla semejante y se estaba divirtiendo bastante. Por su parte, Goku estaba sorprendido, ahora comprendía porque le fue tan fácil a aquel joven derrotar a Freezer y sus soldados tan rápidamente, era más que claro que todavía no era un rival adecuado para él, necesitaría un entrenamiento intenso y algunos años para alcanzarlo.

Con una sonrisa en el rostro Diecisiete decidió que había sido bastante de aquel juego, así que tras lanzar varios ataques de energía a su rival dio por terminado el encuentro. Cuando la nube de polvo desapareció, vio frente a sí al guerrero, apenas si podía mantenerse de pie, pero sonreía.

— En verdad que eres poderoso —dijo el saiyayin mientras buscaba algo en su bolsillo— ¿Gohan era igual, o más fuerte que tú?

La mención de su rival le tensó los músculos de la mandíbula, durante la batalla sintió como si de nuevo pelease con él, ya que la similitud física con su padre era innegable. Quizá por eso se había ensañado con sus ataques más de una vez.

— No sabes cuánto me dolió saber cómo fue su vida en tu línea de tiempo —continúo diciendo Goku— Que mi hijo tuvo que pasar años peleando con esos androides para finalmente morir en sus manos sin conseguir derrotarlos.

— Hay algo que no te he dicho —soltó Diecisiete ansioso por develar la verdadera razón que dio inicio a la masacre. El guerrero se volvió a mirarlo intrigado— Esos androides fueron construidos por el Doctor Maki Gero solamente para destruirte Son Goku.

La expresión del saiyayin se ensombreció al escucharlo. Pasaron varios minutos antes de que por fin este pudiera hablar.

— Así que todo lo que paso fue culpa mía —murmuró con amargura— Los androides asesinaron a cada persona que me importaba y mataron a millones de inocentes a causa del odio que ese sujeto sentía hacía mí —Diecisiete asintió— Pues no dejaré que eso suceda de nuevo, a partir de hoy entrenaré con todas mis fuerzas para volverme más fuerte y proteger a mi familia y amigos de quien sea, mientras viva ningún enemigo volverá a perturbar la paz de la tierra.

La última frase de Goku resonó en los oídos del androide, y algo que no creyó posible sucedió, las intenciones de eliminarlo se desvanecieron. Esa actitud del guerrero lo hizo entender de golpe, los esfuerzos de Azul por construir la máquina, ella no solo pretendía proteger el futuro de Trunks, también quería asegurarse de que su amado planeta contará con alguien con una determinación absoluta por superarse y no rendirse jamás ante las adversidades.

Deshacerse de él sería un error, no solo por las implicaciones que ese hecho tendría para la seguridad de Bulma y de la tierra, sino porque ahora lo veía claramente, asesinarlo significaba cumplir con las órdenes del maldito de Maki Gero y antes prefería dejarse matar que obedecer a su viejo creador, el cual si pudiera saber que acababa de perdonarle la vida a su más acérrimo enemigo se volvería a morir de la rabia.

Imaginarse al científico preso de furia, le devolvió la sonrisa. Jamás mientras existiera haría algo que pudiese complacer a aquel anciano demente.

— Toma, esto te ayudará a reponer tus energías —dijo Goku sacándolo de sus reflexiones, al tiempo que le extendía algo parecido a un frijol de color verde— Son semillas del ermitaño, conseguí algunas esta mañana —le explicó a su contrincante— Imaginé que serías un oponente difícil y quería estar preparado.

— No es necesario, no empleé tanta energía en la batalla —respondió con algo de presunción.

Goku sonrió y comió el alimento que le había ofrecido segundos antes. Al instante su apariencia mejoró y las heridas superficiales se curaron dejándolo restablecido por completo.

— ¿Seguro que no quieres una? —preguntó al ver la expresión de sorpresa del androide. Este volvió a negarse— Entonces me marcharé, después de una buena batalla siempre me da hambre. Despídeme de Bulma y cuídala por favor.

— Espera —dijo Diecisiete con una nueva idea en mente— Hay otra cosa que debes saber y también es un secreto que debes guardar.

Tras su breve conversación, el androide regresó a casa sintiéndose más tranquilo y en paz con su pasado.

Bulma llevaba un rato recostada mirando la televisión cuando la puerta de la recámara se abrió y Diecisiete entró por ella.

— ¿Todo bien? —preguntó mientras él se acomodaba a su lado.

— Fue una pelea interesante, Goku es un buen tipo —respondió y a pesar de la neutralidad en su voz, ella supo que decía la verdad.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

Hola a todos, espero que esta actualización haya sido de su agrado, porque a mí me encanto escribirla. Bueno aprovechando este momento quiero contarles que mis vacaciones comienzan oficialmente mañana, y ya que siempre llevó una vida bastante ajetreada quiero darme un espacio para relajarme y olvidarme de todo un ratito.

Ustedes comprenderán que estas fechas son para convivir más en familia y para disfrutar lo más que se pueda, por eso y espero me entiendan, me tomaré un respiro breve de "Sincronía", es decir que la próxima actualización y última de este año, la estaré subiendo sin falta para el día 29 de Diciembre.

Así que como nos leeremos hasta ese día, quiero desearles de todo corazón que pasen una muy feliz navidad =) les envío muchos saludos y mis más sinceros agradecimientos por el tiempo y el apoyo que me han dado como escritora y por los comentarios positivos que me dejan, me encanta leerlos, nos "vemos" pronto.


	11. Chapter 11

Las semanas fueron transcurriendo y poco a poco la vida que Diecisiete llevaba junto a Bulma volvió a la normalidad. A pesar de la presencia de Vegeta, este no parecía tener deseos de interferir en su relación con la científica, es más, apenas si llegaban a cruzarse con él, pues el guerrero entrenaba de forma frenética hasta casi terminar muerto, además era bastante huraño y evitaba lo más posible la convivencia con cualquiera de los habitantes de la Corporación, al grado que había solicitado que sus alimentos le fueran entregados por robots domésticos a la habitación donde entrenaba, y la cual solo abandonaba hasta bien entrada la noche.

La actitud desinteresada y egocéntrica del guerrero llevó a Diecisiete a concluir que la posibilidad de que este se interesara en Bulma y viceversa era mínima mientras él estuviera de por medio. Lo único que lo alteraba, era presenciar la forma agresiva y el aire de superioridad con que Vegeta solía referirse a la científica y sus padres para expresar sus continuas demandas. Y es que al parecer el saiyayin se sentía digno y merecedor de cualquier atención, en ningún momento tenía algún gesto o palabra que denotara su agradecimiento para quienes lo hospedaban, más bien con su comportamiento daba a entender que ellos estaban obligados a servirle.

— ¿Por qué no lo echan? —preguntó a Bulma tras presenciar una nueva demanda de Vegeta al Doctor Briefs.

— No tiene adonde ir —respondió ella sin inmutarse— Además es mejor mantenerlo vigilado para evitar que cause problemas.

— Puedo deshacerme de él cuando quieras —insinuó al tiempo que la miraba para ver su reacción ante semejante propuesta.

Ella lo miró, un escalofrío la recorría cada vez que Diecisiete mencionaba la posibilidad de eliminar a Vegeta, porque al hacerlo su tono de voz cambiaba y sus ojos se tornaban fríos, casi letales.

— No digas eso, tú no eres ningún asesino a sangre fría.

— Lo soy —admitió pensando en sus crímenes pasados.

— Claro que no, lo que has hecho ha sido para salvar la tierra de su destrucción. Estoy segura que jamás asesinarías a nadie solo porque sí —puntualizó, y él no se atrevió a contradecirla al notar el convencimiento con que lo decía.

— Al menos déjame ponerlo en su lugar.

— No quiero más enfrentamientos. Ya llegará el momento en que Vegeta se dé cuenta por sí mismo que nunca podrá superar a Goku —dijo ella recordando lo que el androide le contó tiempo atrás— Cuando eso pase se marchará por sí solo.

— Para que esperar tanto, cuando eso se puede solucionar hoy mismo.

La impaciencia con la que el ojiazul pronunció aquella frase, le dio a la científica el empujón que necesitaba para indagar la verdadera razón del porque su novio sentía constantemente la urgencia de desaparecer a su huésped.

— Esta no es la primera ocasión en que muestras interés en que Vegeta se vaya lo antes posible, ¿Por qué no me dices qué problema tienes con él de una vez? —le cuestionó Bulma.

— No me gusta la forma en que te trata a ti y a tu familia —respondió sabiendo que eso no era una mentira— Y me preocupa su seguridad.

— Nada nos pasará mientras estés aquí —le recordó, y luego para tranquilizarlo añadió— Sé que tiene un carácter difícil, pero a mí no me asusta, soy perfectamente capaz de ponerlo en su sitio en cualquier momento.

— Lo sé —afirmó sabiendo que eso era parte del problema. Había notado la forma en que Vegeta miraba a Bulma cuando creía que nadie se daba cuenta, y también que constantemente la provocaba para iniciar alguna discusión solo por el gusto de presenciar el fuerte carácter de la científica.

— Lo mejor es olvidarnos del tema —propuso al ver al androide adoptar de nuevo una seriedad casi mortal— Él se irá tarde o temprano, evitemos discutir por eso ¿si?

Diecisiete asintió aceptando así lo dicho por la mujer, no se había dado cuenta de lo obvio que era en su deseo de matarlo. Además, mencionar a su rival frecuentemente no era la forma más efectiva de conseguir su objetivo de que ella se olvidara de la presencia del saiyayin, si quería lograr eso necesitaba relajarse y enfocar sus energías en mantener el interés de Bulma centrado en él y en nadie más.

— ¿Por qué no vamos a nadar un rato? —preguntó el androide recordando de pronto el traje de baño que Bulma había comprado la última vez que fueron al centro comercial, y que él se moría por verle puesto.

— Me parece bien —aceptó la mujer de inmediato— Iré a cambiarme.

— Ponte el traje nuevo —sugirió con una sonrisa traviesa.

Un rato después los dos se asoleaban tranquilamente a orillas de la enorme piscina de la Corporación. Diecisiete admiraba la perfecta figura de Bulma enfundada en aquel bikini rojo lista para lanzarse al agua, cuando la voz de Vegeta se escuchó a sus espaldas. Un segundo después una deformada esfera metálica fue arrojada a los pies de Bulma.

— ¡Necesito más robots de entrenamiento mujer!.

— Mi padre es quien se encarga de eso, no yo —le recordó ella al tiempo que colocaba sus manos en sus caderas.

— Él no está y no puedo detener mi entrenamiento —la severidad en su voz era menor que al inicio, tras advertir las pequeñas piezas de ropa que vestía la terrícola.

— Pues tendrás que hacerlo —respondió tranquilamente— ¿Que acaso no te has dado cuenta que estoy descansando?.

Vegeta miró disimuladamente a la mujer de arriba a abajo, se le ocurrían muchas respuestas que darle para así provocarla un poco, ya que estaba seguro que ella no cedería a sus demandas en esta ocasión. Pronto, en su rostro comenzó a esbozarse una media sonrisa burlona, la cual se hizo mayor al advertir que el mocoso que aquella tenía por novio se acercaba con expresión desafiante.

— Me tiene sin cuidado lo que hagas, necesito mis robots ya.

—Y a mí me importan poco tus demandas, espera a que regrese mi padre —respondió ella al tiempo que se lanzaba a la piscina.

— Ya la escuchaste —soltó el ojiazul antes de imitar a Bulma y unírsele.

El agua salpicó el traje de Vegeta pero este ni siquiera se inmutó. Podía moler a golpes a Diecisiete cuando quisiera, a leguas se veía que aquel no era un contrincante para él, sin embargo, no pudo llevar a cabo su idea, en ese instante la aguda voz de la esposa del científico se escuchó en el jardín y el príncipe consideró que lo mejor era retirarse antes que aquella mujer comenzara a abrumarlo con sus atenciones.

A pesar del incidente con Vegeta, Diecisiete y Bulma estuvieron el resto de la tarde divirtiéndose en la piscina, la pasaron tan bien que acordaron ir a la playa al día siguiente. Al momento en que llegó la hora de la cena, y para sorpresa de todos los presentes el saiyayin se unió a la mesa. Sin decir palabra ni saludar siquiera, Vegeta se sentó y comenzó a comer cuanto alimento cercano a él había.

— Joven Vegeta es un gusto que nos acompañe —dijo Panchy al cabo de un rato.

— No me quedo más remedio —respondió aquel con la rudeza de siempre— Nadie envió alimentos hoy a la habitación donde entreno.

— Es cierto, olvidé programarlos después de darles mantenimiento —señaló el Doctor Briefs sin inmutarse por su descuido— ¿Y qué tal funcionaron los robots nuevos?

— Esas chatarras se averiaron en seguida —se quejó aquel.

— Seguro necesito aumentar su resistencia, pero no te preocupes muchacho mañana las revisaré sin falta —prometió el anciano sin obtener respuesta, pues toda la atención de su interlocutor se centraba en la comida frente a sí.

— ¿Por qué no te tomas un descanso papá?, Diecisiete y yo pensamos ir mañana a pasear a la playa, tú y mamá pueden acompañarnos si quieren, ¿no crees? —preguntó Bulma volviéndose hacia el ojiazul.

— Por supuesto —respondió este tratando de ocultar su incomodidad ante semejante idea.

— No cariño, de ninguna manera les arruinaríamos un paseo tan romántico —dijo Panchy al tiempo que le guiñaba un ojo al androide, quien en ese instante experimentó verdadera simpatía por la peculiar mujer, sentimiento que desapareció casi al instante al escucharla añadir— Quizá Diecisiete tenga planeado algún regalo o petición especial para la ocasión.

— ¡Mamá!, por favor no empieces —soltó Bulma comprendiendo para donde iba la conversación.

— Tu padre y yo salimos por cinco meses antes de casarnos —siguió diciendo la de cabello dorado, sin prestar atención a la incomodidad de su hija y del joven que consideraba su casi yerno— Y hemos sido muy felices. Ustedes deberían hacer lo mismo, ya estás en edad de formalizar y darnos nietos, no vas a ser joven por siempre —enfatizó mientras su dedo índice tocaba su muñeca como una alusión a su reloj biológico.

"Ahora comprendo de dónde le viene la vulgaridad", pensó Vegeta al escucharla, para luego tomar el plato de fideos junto a él y levantarse de la mesa, pues prefería retirarse sin saciar su hambre por completo antes que seguir oyendo tanta idiotez humana.

— Será mejor que traiga el postre —resolvió Bulma encontrando la excusa perfecta para evadir semejante conversación.

— Creo que se ha molestado, tal vez no debí decir nada de eso — dijo Panchy con verdadera inocencia al ver su audiencia disminuida, y aunque ni Diecisiete ni su esposo le respondieron, ambos estaban de acuerdo.

En la cocina, Bulma cortaba la tarta y la colocaba en los platos cuando se dio cuenta que no estaba sola.

— Todavía hay más comida en el refrigerador —señaló al ver a su huésped.

Este no respondió, se dirigió al aparato, lo abrió y comenzó a examinar el contenido.

— ¿Puedes creer lo que paso? —preguntó Bulma mostrando su furia— Mi madre me prometió que no hablaría de nietos frente a Diecisiete otra vez, y lo hizo.

Vegeta la miró de reojo por un segundo, luego volvió su atención hacia el interior del refrigerador.

— ¿Por qué insiste con eso?, ¿Qué no se da cuenta que no conseguirá nada presionando con el tema?.

— Si no quieres críos no los tengas y punto —respondió con fastidio, pues la mujer no lo dejaba concentrarse en su elección de comida.

— El problema es que si quiero —confesó ella algo apenada.

— ¡Entonces deja que ese noviecito tuyo te haga uno y déjame comer en paz! —soltó el guerrero mientras tomaba varios platos de comida.

— ¡Pero qué hombre más grosero!, hablar contigo es imposible —respondió ella al tiempo que tomaba la bandeja con los postres y se dirigía al comedor.

Al llegar lo primero que noto fue la silla de Diecisiete desocupada, más no dijo nada al respecto, repartió la tarta entre los presentes y comió su porción en silencio. Un rato después se dirigió a su habitación, la cual también estaba vacía, un sentimiento de preocupación la invadió, el tema de los hijos parecía poner de nervios al androide y necesitaba saber el porqué. Cuando este regreso entrada la noche y se recostó a su lado, ella se incorporó y encendió la luz.

— ¿Te molestaste por lo que dijo mi madre? —preguntó sin demora.

— No.

— ¿Entonces porque te fuiste?.

Él volvió sus ojos zafiro hacia ella, quería decirle que la había seguido a la cocina y que escuchó su pequeña conversación con Vegeta, que le preocupaba que en sus planes estuviera ser madre cuando lo más probable era que él no pudiera cumplirle ese anhelo, pero la respuesta que escapó de sus labios fue totalmente diferente.

— Solo quería revisar el sitio al que iremos mañana.

— Espero que sea muy lindo —respondió ella más aliviada.

— Seguro te gustara —le prometió mientras acariciaba su cabello celeste.

Ella recibió aquella muestra de afecto en silencio, en su mente el tema de un futuro hijo le seguía rondando en la cabeza, pero no quería arruinar el momento, así que prefirió dejar el tema para otra ocasión.

Unas horas más tarde y gracias a la velocidad de vuelo de Diecisiete llegaron a la playa justo para disfrutar el maravilloso espectáculo que la naturaleza les brindaba, en ese preciso instante el sol se alzaba sobre el horizonte bañando el agua con su dorado reflejo. Su luz inundaba todo a su alrededor realzando el color de cada elemento cercano a ellos, dando una nueva sensación de vida y de plenitud.

Tras contemplar el amanecer caminaron en silencio uno al lado del otro, disfrutando de la combinación de la brisa marina y del tibio calor del sol. Un rato después, exhausta por el largo trayecto Bulma se dejó caer en la arena, y cerró los ojos por unos minutos hasta que un ligero beso la hizo volver a la realidad. Inclinado sobre ella se encontraba Diecisiete mirándola de esa forma que la desarmaba por completo.

Perdido en los ojos celestes de la mujer, el androide reflexionó en aquella frase que alguna vez Azul le dijera, "El deseo es una emoción pasajera, se esfuma en cualquier momento. El amor en cambio, perdura siempre", y justo en esos instantes comenzaba a entender su verdadero significado. Cada día junto a ella se había cuestionado secretamente si a la siguiente mañana la seguiría deseando, o si de pronto despertaría listo para usar la máquina y visitar cualquier otra época sin el menor remordimiento por dejarla. Pero esas dudas se habían esfumado por completo, ahora necesitaba dar el paso definitivo, dejarle saber aquello que llevaba tanto callando y esperando por decirle.

— Te amo Azul —murmuró sin poder contenerse más.

La inesperada confesión la hizo incorporarse aprisa, su mente era un caos y su corazón latía sin control alguno. Lo único que parecía real eran los ojos color zafiro de su acompañante y el amor desbordándose por ellos.

— No tienes que decir nada —aclaró él al ver su reacción— Solo quería que lo supieras.

Por toda respuesta Bulma se aproximó a él, acarició su atractivo rostro con la punta de sus dedos y lo besó, sabía que estaba cerca de corresponder a ese sentimiento, pero a la vez, que aún faltaba un poco todavía para llegar a ese punto. Y mientras no lo sintiera realmente no se lo diría, y estaba segura que él lo entendía y lo prefería de esa forma.

Horas más tarde la pareja regreso a la Corporación, llegando justo a la hora de la comida, como era costumbre Panchy tenía todo dispuesto y solo debían sentarse a la mesa. Seguro que la mujer de cabello dorado preguntaría por el paseo, y probablemente tocaría de nuevo temas incómodos el androide puso una excusa para no acompañarlos en esa ocasión y se marchó.

— ¿Y bien cómo les fue?, cuéntame todo —pidió Panchy ansiosa.

— Nos divertimos bastante —respondió Bulma sintiendo como sus mejillas se encendían al recordar la declaración de amor de Diecisiete.

— Me alegro —dijo la de cabello dorado advirtiendo el color en el rostro de su hija, luego agregó— Hacen una pareja muy linda.

— Por favor no vayas a volver con el tema de ayer —soltó la científica comprendiendo de pronto por qué el androide se había marchado.

— No lo hará —aseguró el Doctor Briefs— Tu madre y yo acordamos que de ahora en adelante no opinaremos nada sobre tu relación con Diecisiete.

— Eso espero —respondió la científica sin dejar de mirar a su alegre madre.

El resto de la comida transcurrió tranquilamente y otros temas diferentes fueron objeto de conversación, logrando que la Bulma se relajara. Después de la larga charla, esta se marchó a su habitación, madrugar la agotaba sobremanera así que necesitaba descansar un rato. A lo lejos, Diecisiete observaba que los integrantes de la familia Briefs se separaban para realizar cada uno sus diferentes actividades, justo eso era lo que estaba esperando, por lo que antes de que el anciano llegara al área donde se encontraban sus mascotas lo interceptó.

— Doctor —lo llamó, cuando este se volvió procedió a decirle— Hay algo que me gustaría consultarle.

— Dime que es muchacho.

— Sé que es un científico destacado en el área tecnológica, y me preguntaba si usted ha escuchado sobre la implementación de la robótica en la modificación de seres humanos —dijo sin perder la seriedad en su rostro.

— ¿Te refieres a la posibilidad de alterar el cuerpo humano usando partes mecánicas? —preguntó extrañado por el interés del joven en aquella cuestión.

— Así es.

— Bueno, en realidad conozco poco del tema, hasta donde sé sigue siendo imposible integrar con éxito partes mecánicas a un organismo viviente —respondió el Doctor Briefs— Pero quizá en un futuro sea posible crear cíborgs.

— Y si eso ya hubiera sucedido y existiera un individuo semejante, ¿usted podría determinar con exactitud que estructuras o funciones orgánicas fueron alteradas o erradicadas en el proceso de modificación? —cuestionó ansioso por saber la respuesta.

— Si tuviera la posibilidad de estudiar dicho organismo, sería posible saberlo, claro que eso llevaría un tiempo —respondió el científico tras meditarlo unos minutos.

— Entonces, necesito pedirle un favor —expresó Diecisiete mientras sus ojos brillaban de impaciencia.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

Hola a todos, como prometí aquí está la actualización, gracias por su paciencia, sus comentarios y buenos deseos, les cuento que mis vacaciones están por finalizar por lo que pronto volveré a la rutina y a llenarme de mil actividades diarias y claro está a trabajar en los capítulos siguientes de la historia.

El cual por cierto anda plagado de misterios, o al menos eso he tratado de plasmar, les prometo que todo lo que aún parece quedarse volando o inconcluso tomara forma y sentido a medida que avancemos más, así que disculpen por no responder a ciertas dudas que me han planteado, pero de hacerlo arruinaría lo que está por venir.

Espero que disfruten este capítulo, y les deseo un muy feliz año nuevo, que lo pasen en compañía de sus seres queridos y que inicien el 2020 con la mejor energía del mundo, un saludo y un abrazo grande a todos los que se toman el tiempo de leer y de seguir esta historia.

Hasta el siguiente domingo.


	12. Chapter 12

El aire fresco de la noche que se colaba por la ventana sirvió para disminuir la temperatura de quienes ocupaban la habitación, no así para disipar la imaginación de ella ni el deseo de él. La declaración que días antes le hiciera Diecisiete resonaba en sus oídos cada vez que sus miradas se cruzaban. Había pasado mucho desde la última vez que se sintió verdaderamente amada y valorada, por eso después de tener la seguridad de lo que él sentía por ella algo cambió en su interior, las últimas dudas se esfumaron y en ese preciso instante su piel transpiraba por cada poro el amor que le tenía.

Sumida en las placenteras sensaciones que la embargaban supo con certeza que era verdaderamente feliz a su lado, que no necesitaba ni quería nada más que aquel hombre para sentirse plena. Tras tantas noches juntos, esa era la primera ocasión en que se entregaba por completo y sin reservas.

— Te amo Diecisiete —confesó a mitad de un beso.

Él se detuvo, la miró fijamente y sonrió. Esas tres palabras representaban todo. Por fin lograba su sueño, por fin ella era realmente suya.

— Te amo Bulma —respondió mientras volvía a devorar la boca de la mujer con la misma intensidad de antes.

De aquella noche mágica habían pasado varias semanas, en las cuales su relación se había fortalecido más que nunca. La científica se sentía segura del amor que se tenían y del compromiso de ambos con la relación, por eso cuando las cuentas que hacía cada mes le indicaron un atraso en su período se emocionó y de inmediato salió a comprar una prueba de embarazo.

En el camino pensaba en la reacción de Diecisiete si el test daba positivo, le preocupaba un poco que él no se alegrara, o que eso les provocará una discusión, ya que en ocasiones pasadas parecía que la idea de tener un bebé no le causaba nada de gracia, sin embargo, confiaba en que el amor que él le tenía fuera suficiente para aceptar al pequeño si es que lo hubiera.

Al regresar a la Corporación la mujer de cabello celeste se dirigió de inmediato a la habitación que compartía con Diecisiete, no esperaba verlo ahí ya que últimamente solía dejarla sola por las tardes, por eso al encontrarlo trató de mantenerse serena, le sonrió como siempre y tras darle un beso dejo su bolso en el buró de la cama, después se recostó en ella y encendió la televisión. Un rato más tarde él se levantó con la intención de marcharse. Apenas se despidieron y el androide salió del cuarto, la científica saltó de la cama lista para usar su más reciente compra.

Diecisiete conocía suficiente a la mujer como para darse cuenta que algo no andaba bien, la había notado tensa y algo ansiosa por verlo desparecer, por eso fingió marcharse y luego dejo pasar un minuto antes de volver a la habitación y así descubrir lo que ella le estaba escondiendo. Con el mayor sigilo se adentró en la recámara y se sorprendió un poco al encontrarla vacía, estaba por irse cuando reparo en que la puerta del baño se encontraba entreabierta, extrañado el androide se dirigió hacia allá al asomarse dentro de la habitación vio a Bulma recargada en el lavabo, alternando su mirada entre una prueba de embarazo que sostenía en su mano derecha y su reloj de pulsera, en sus ojos había un brillo de esperanza que iluminaba su expresión y de vez en cuando una sonrisa diminuta aparecía en su rostro, mismo que se ensombreció cuando el reloj comenzó a sonar y en la prueba solo apareció una línea.

Miró el test por unos cuantos segundos como si no creyera el resultado, después evidentemente desilusionada lo lanzó al cubo de la basura y procedió a lavarse las manos. El reflejo de Bulma en el espejo le dejo ver al androide la tristeza en su rostro y por un segundo creyó que quizá se echaría a llorar en cualquier momento, sin saber que hacer se apartó antes de que ella advirtiera su presencia y abandonó la habitación. Paso un tiempo antes que el pulso de Diecisiete volviera a la normalidad, aquel había sido el susto más grande de su vida, por eso no comprendía como podía experimentar al mismo tiempo algo de decepción.

Horas más tarde cuando volvieron a encontrarse ninguno mencionó nada respecto a lo sucedido, él no le dijo lo que había visto, ni ella le comentó sobre la prueba. A pesar de su mutuo silencio los dos buscaron consuelo en el otro, por lo que permanecieron abrazados durante toda la noche, Bulma esperando superar así aquel mal día, Diecisiete deseando no atormentarse con los pensamientos que le rondaban por la mente.

Una semana paso desde aquel incidente, y aunque ninguno había hablado de eso, el tema parecía estar en medio de ellos como una sombra. Por eso cuando el androide miró el reloj de pared, sintió que tenía la excusa perfecta para seguir evitando que el asunto saliera a flote.

— Regresaré para la hora de la cena —dijo Diecisiete levantándose del sofá.

Bulma levantó los ojos de la revista científica que tenía en las manos y los fijo en el androide, sentía mucha curiosidad por saber adónde iba su novio todas las tardes desde hacía tiempo, pero antes que pudiera abrir la boca para por fin preguntarle y salir de dudas, él agitó la mano en señal de despedida y salió rápidamente de la sala.

El Doctor Briefs acariciaba al pequeño gato negro posado en su hombro mientras revisaba un informe cuando la puerta de su laboratorio se abrió, un rostro conocido entró a la habitación y al ver al recién llegado el anciano de cabello lila le indicó de inmediato que se sentara en la silla a su lado, Diecisiete ocupó el asiento y espero por unos minutos a que su interlocutor comenzara hablar, sin embargo aquel parecía estar sumamente concentrado en los papeles que leía.

— ¿Qué noticias tiene para mí? —preguntó cuándo no pudo más con la impaciencia.

— Por fin he logrado detectar con éxito cada componente biomecánico que hay en tu cuerpo y hay algo que no va a gustarte —respondió el científico mientras su interlocutor lo miraba preocupado— Encontré un dispositivo que rodea el área cercana a tu corazón y...

— Es una bomba, la he tenido en mi cuerpo desde hace años, pero no debe preocuparse por eso, solamente podía activarse con el uso de un control remoto que ya destruí —le explicó sin inmutarse.

— Aun así, será mejor que la remueva para evitar riesgos, por lo que hoy mismo te haré unos estudios para determinar con la mayor exactitud posible la ubicación de las estructuras que la componen. No quiero realizarte la intervención hasta no tener datos más precisos.

— Confío en usted —admitió el androide— Y dígame Doctor ¿eso fue lo único anormal que encontró? —agregó mirándolo fijamente esperando escuchar algo que eliminara de una vez por todas las dudas que lo atormentaban.

El científico no le respondió de inmediato, se tomó un momento para evaluar el impacto que tendría en el joven lo que estaba por decirle. Diecisiete había sido claro con él en cuanto a sus preocupaciones y sabía que lo que este esperaba conocer tras someterse a esa cantidad de estudios era si sería capaz de procrear o no.

— El trabajo de modificación que hicieron contigo fue minucioso, como te dije antes, gracias a las resonancias magnéticas y las tomografías computarizadas que te realice pude determinar cada alteración biomecánica hecha a tu organismo, y pude observar también que todas las estructuras orgánicas internas están intactas —el momentáneo alivio del androide desapareció cuando el científico lo miró a los ojos y con voz seria agregó— Sin embargo, hay algo que me preocupa, los resultados de tus muestras de sangre indican la presencia de una sustancia cuyo origen aún no he podido determinar.

— ¿Cómo me afecta eso exactamente? —le cuestionó al verlo indeciso sobre como continuar con sus noticias.

— Aún no lo sé, necesito realizar más pruebas para saber si esa sustancia se produce en tu cuerpo a causa de los elementos mecánicos que posees, o si es efecto de las radiaciones electromagnéticas utilizadas durante la modificación que te realizaron. Una vez que sepa la causa, tendré que analizar el impacto que eso ha causado a tu organismo.

— Estamos hablando de daños permanentes, ¿no es verdad?.

— Eso no se puede determinar todavía, lo único que puedo decirte por ahora, es que si fuera el segundo de los casos que te plantee lo más probable es que tu capacidad para procrear haya quedado afectada.

Escuchar al científico le provocó una sensación de malestar, recordaba claramente algunas de las intervenciones que el maldito de Maki Gero le realizó, así como la vestimenta especial que el bastardo utilizaba para protegerse de la brillante luz a la que lo exponía en esas ocasiones.

— No te desanimes muchacho —le dijo a su interlocutor al verlo sumido en sus pensamientos— Esperemos a hacer los exámenes pertinentes y a tener los resultados, no podemos asegurar nada hasta no contar con todos los datos.

Diecisiete esbozó una ligera sonrisa para mostrarle que se encontraba bien, de ninguna manera dejaría que el científico ni nadie más supiera lo que la información que acababa de oír significaba para él.

— Haga las pruebas que necesite —dijo con voz serena— Solo le pido lo mismo de antes, no comente nada de esto, mantenga absoluta discreción.

— Lo haré no te preocupes, además estoy seguro que cuando sepamos que sucede tú mismo se lo dirás a Bulma —respondió esperando recibir una confirmación.

"Eso no sucederá", pensó al tiempo que asentía para dejar tranquilo al Doctor Briefs, quien se conformó con aquel gesto y luego comenzó a indicarle los pasos a seguir para conseguir los objetivos que se habían planteado al inicio de su plática. Después de su entrevista con el científico, el androide utilizó los medios a su alcance y comenzó a hacer investigaciones por su cuenta, necesitaba hacerse de toda la información posible para tener un panorama de lo que podía esperar. Cada artículo que encontró, cada revista que leyó sobre el tema decía lo mismo una y otra vez, reiterándole lo que ya sospechaba, finalmente después de unas horas abandonó la tarea por considerarla inútil, lo mejor sería emplear su tiempo de forma más productiva.

Los días fueron pasando, pero la tranquilidad lo había abandonado por completo. Diecisiete dormía junto a Bulma todas las noches y a pesar de eso la sensación de perderla se hacía cada vez mayor. Cuando cerraba los ojos, a su mente venían las imágenes de su creador y todas las intervenciones a las que fue sometido, especialmente pensaba en esa maldita luz y los efectos que tuvo en su cuerpo. A pesar de la certeza que poseía de su incapacidad para convertirse en padre, seguiría fingiendo ante el Doctor Briefs esperar que el resultado de las pruebas que estaba por hacerle fueran negativas, pues necesitaba ganar ese tiempo antes de que la verdad se supiera.

A la mañana siguiente mientras le daba vueltas al asunto caminando por los alrededores del jardín de la Corporación, las preocupaciones del androide se dispersaron momentáneamente al escuchar la voz de Bulma y Vegeta en una clara discusión. La tensión que Diecisiete ya experimentaba subió aún más, el odio que sentía por el guerrero acababa de sobrepasar el límite y sin pensarlo se dirigió hacia dónde provenía el sonido.

— No pienso abandonar este planeta hasta no derrotar a Kakarotto. Es una cuestión de orgullo, una simple terrícola como tú jamás lo entendería —la última frase la hizo explotar, si alguien sabía bien de orgullo era ella e iba a demostrárselo, sin embargo, antes que pudiera hacerlo él siguió hablando— No me detendré hasta tener la sangre de mi enemigo en mis manos.

Su risa casi psicópata le trajo a la memoria lo que Diecisiete le había contado sobre el saiyayin y la cantidad de veces que este intento matar a Goku en su línea de tiempo. Al recordarlo, la rabia de Bulma se transformó en algo parecido a la lastima, todo el esfuerzo y tenacidad de Vegeta nunca serían suficientes, y quizá ya era tiempo de hacérselo saber.

— Voy a decirte esto por tu propio bien. Jamás vas a derrotar a Goku, él siempre será más poderoso, acéptalo ya y búscate una meta nueva.

La seriedad con la que la mujer pronunció esas palabras lo dejo helado, habló con una certeza casi profética. ¿O acaso era tan evidente la superioridad de su rival que hasta una insignificante humana sin el más mínimo poder era capaz de verlo?. Impulsado por la furia en su interior y por su orgullo herido se volvió rápidamente hacia ella y sujetó su brazo con fuerza.

— Como vuelvas a decirme algo semejante te haré trizas —la amenazó.

— Hazlo, no le temo a la muerte —lo desafió con una sonrisa mientras se apartaba bruscamente de aquel contacto— Pueden revivirme con las esferas, pero no quiero ni imaginar lo que harán contigo cuando se enteren.

— Kakarotto es un cobarde jamás se atrevería a matarme —puntualizó para asustarla.

— Quizá él sea piadoso con sus enemigos, pero yo no.

Ambos se volvieron a dónde provenía esa voz, y ahí en la puerta metálica de la cámara de gravedad estaba Diecisiete, quien al parecer había estado escuchando su conversación.

— Tú solo eres un mocoso debilucho —soltó Vegeta sin inmutarse— No tienes la menor oportunidad de vencer a un guerrero de élite como yo, enfrentarme sería igual a un suicidio.

El androide esbozo una sonrisa torcida y con arrogancia se acercó hasta ellos. Por primera vez desde que conocía a Diecisiete, Bulma supo que nada de lo que dijera podría hacerlo cambiar de opinión, en sus ojos podía ver el odio y la determinación de acabar con Vegeta, entonces sintió miedo de lo que estaba por pasar.

— Si así lo crees entonces atácame, te dejaré dar el primer golpe —lo reto el androide pleno de confianza en sí mismo.

— Te arrepentirás de haber provocado al príncipe de los saiyayins —respondió al tiempo que se acercaba hacia el ojiazul.

— ¡Ya basta! —gritó Bulma cuya preocupación acababa de tornarse en molestia por la inmadura actitud de los dos jóvenes— Esta es mi casa y no habrá peleas aquí, ¿entendieron?.

— Parece que a la terrícola le interesa salvar tu miserable vida, deberías aprovechar la oportunidad e irte de una maldita vez insecto —se mofó el de cabello en punta.

— Bulma tiene razón —apuntó Diecisiete con la misma frialdad de siempre— Este no es el lugar para una pelea, busquemos otro sitio. Claro eso si no tienes miedo de enfrentarme.

La expresión de superioridad de Vegeta fue sustituida por una sonora carcajada, a la cual Diecisiete no le dio importancia y simplemente se dirigió a la salida.

— ¿De verdad vas a pelear con él? —preguntó la científica alcanzando al androide.

— Me cansé de soportarlo, ya es tiempo de ponerlo en su lugar.

— No quiero que lo hagas —exclamó ella sabiendo que aquel deseaba deshacerse de Vegeta desde el día que este apareció en la Corporación.

— Solo será un enfrentamiento amistoso para que comprenda cuál de los dos es el guerrero más fuerte, no lo dañaré demasiado —le aseguró a Bulma para tranquilizarla un poco.

— Vas a tragarte cada una de tus palabras —soltó el saiyayin— Y tu mujer, será mejor que te despidas ahora que tienes la oportunidad.

Tras escuchar al guerrero, la científica comprendió que no había nada más que decir, esos dos tercos estaban dispuestos a enfrentarse, lo único que le quedaba era confiar en que el androide cumpliría con su palabra. Antes de abandonar la habitación, Diecisiete se volvió hacia la mujer y le sonrió confiado, luego se giró hacia Vegeta y en un gesto le indico que lo siguiera, el príncipe no tardó en hacerlo estaba ansioso por demostrarle a aquel insecto su poder y no se mediría en la batalla, le dejaría claro quién era el más poderoso, aun cuando eso significara matarlo.

A medida que se alejaban de la Corporación la rabia de Vegeta comenzó a aumentar al advertir la tranquilidad de su enemigo. Hasta ese momento solo lo había visto interesado en la mujer vulgar, ni un solo día se percató de que entrenara, por eso la velocidad de su vuelo y la dificultad que tuvo para igualarla ocasionó que una punzada desagradable le atravesara el estómago. La molesta sensación no desapareció ni siquiera cuando llegaron al lugar, al tocar tierra la mente del guerrero no dejaba de preguntarse si el mocoso en realidad no estaba fanfarroneando y escondía habilidades de combate superiores a las de él.

Como si adivinara sus pensamientos su futuro contrincante se volvió a mirarlo, Vegeta podía haber jurado en ese momento que el mismo infierno destellaba por los ojos de Diecisiete, la certeza que tenía de derrotarlo fácilmente comenzó a esfumarse, de golpe comprendió que había subestimado a su enemigo y que existía la probabilidad de que quizá no saliera con vida de la batalla que estaba por comenzar. Aun así, su orgullo le impedía retirarse, por lo que sin perder tiempo adoptó una postura de combate y se dispuso a atacar.

La noche había caído cuando Diecisiete regresó a la Corporación, al distinguir su figura en el cielo Bulma corrió para encontrarse con él. Lo primero que vio cuando el androide descendió, fue como este arrojaba el cuerpo de Vegeta al césped, un escalofrío la recorrió mientras se inclinaba hacia el saiyayin.

— Todavía sigue vivo, pero está muy débil —dijo la científica tras comprobar sus signos vitales— Fue imprudente de tu parte pelear con él sabiendo la diferencia entre sus poderes.

— No planeaba dejarlo en ese estado, pero no sabe cuándo rendirse —se defendió Diecisiete al ver su mirada de reproche.

— Mejor no sigamos discutiendo, ayúdame a llevarlo a su habitación.

El ojiazul atendió la petición de Bulma sin protestar, se había excedido en la batalla estaba consciente de ello, pero necesitaba sacarse con urgencia el odio que le inspiraba el guerrero y ajustar cuentas con él antes de poner su plan en marcha. En la siguiente hora, vio a la mujer realizarle las curaciones pertinentes y conectarlo a aparatos especiales para preservar su vida. "Así comenzó su relación", se dijo mientras apretaba ligeramente los puños al recordar las anécdotas de Azul sobre su ex-pareja, y como ella le había contado que tras hacer de enfermera en varias ocasiones había terminado por acercarse al guerrero y desarrollar sentimientos por él.

Mientras veía el cuerpo inmóvil e indefenso del saiyayin postrado en esa cama, pensó que en realidad ambos habían resultado derrotados en esa batalla. El único ganador sería el hijo que él y la científica tendrían en un futuro.

Porque después de lo que sabía sobre sí mismo había tomado una decisión respecto a Bulma. Ya no intervendría más, la dejaría cumplir su destino y tener el hijo que tanto anhelaba y que evidentemente él no podría darle jamás.

Al ver a la futura pareja sintió una punzada en el estómago, pues sabía que ese era el punto de inflexión en su historia, el momento en que estaba renunciando a ella y a su vida juntos. Se apartaría para que las cosas tomaran el curso preciso para Trunks naciera en esa línea de tiempo y eso implicaba que debía marcharse lo antes posible.

Tomar esa decisión lo destrozaba, pero había comprendido que el amor más grande en la vida de Azul fue su hijo, incluso en ese presente sin estar Trunks en sus planes, ella ya lo amaba y lo esperaba, si él seguía interfiriendo evitaría su nacimiento y quizá con ello dañaría irremediablemente a Bulma, igual que lo hizo cuando la engañó en el futuro al hacerle creer que su hijo había muerto. Ahora veía con toda claridad que si en verdad la amaba debía dejarla alcanzar el sueño de tener ese hijo que tanto añoraba, aun cuando eso significara que no fuera con él.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

Hola a todos, ahora si por fin se ha revelado que Trunks nacerá, y es que ahora puedo confesarles abiertamente que nunca estuvo en mis planes desaparecerlo, pues como dice en mi perfil él es uno de mis personajes favoritos de todo dbz, sin embargo, su presencia en la historia tenía que ser manejada con suma discreción pues esto es una relación de causa-efecto, así que el contenido de este capítulo y el hecho de que Diecisiete tome la decisión de marcharse obedece al desarrollo de esta historia, aquí nada es random xD, todos los sucesos los tengo definidos y muy claros desde que comencé a escribirla y todo marcha de acuerdo a mi libreto. Y bueno aclarado esto, una disculpa para quienes me preguntaron directamente sobre el nacimiento de Trunks y evadí responderles, pero de hacerlo le habría quitado el elemento sorpresa.

Espero que les haya sorprendido y gustado este capítulo, les envío muchos saludos a todos los que se dan el tiempo de leer, comentar, apoyar y/o de seguir esta historia.

Nos leemos hasta el siguiente domingo.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notas de la autora:**

Hola a todos, creí que no iba a poder actualizar hoy por falta de tiempo, pero lo logré :) y como por acá donde vivo ya es bastante tarde y mañana toca madrugar, no me voy a extender en comentarios, solo quiero decirles que espero que les gustara este capítulo y que lo disfrutaran, aunque a mí me dolió un poco el corazón al escribirlo, pues me encanta esta pareja.

Me despido enviándoles muchos saludos a todos y nos leemos el próximo domingo.

* * *

A través de la ventana observaba la figura de la mujer sollozando sin cesar. Él era el responsable de cada lágrima que escapaba de sus ojos y del dolor por el que Bulma estaba pasando.

Cada fibra de su ser se estremecía al verla, hubiera dado lo que fuera por no haberla lastimado, pero sabía que en un futuro cuando ella tuviera a Trunks en sus brazos, el sufrimiento que padecía aquel día sería nada comparado con su felicidad.

Esforzándose por mantener la mente fría en medio del remolino de emociones que estaba experimentando, Diecisiete se despidió nuevamente de ella en silencio y luego emprendió el vuelo.

Mientras atravesaba el estrellado cielo, cada palabra de su conversación con Bulma horas atrás, retumbaba en su cabeza...

— Me alegra que por fin estés de vuelta —le dijo ella al verlo aparecer en la recámara, para luego rodearlo cariñosamente con sus brazos— Y cuéntame ¿dónde has estado todos estos días?.

Él no le respondió, simplemente se concentró en memorizar aquel abrazo y el beso que vino después.

— Dime, que me muero de la curiosidad —insistió la mujer volviendo a besarlo.

Diecisiete recibió aquella nueva muestra de afecto con la mayor frialdad posible, y solo unos segundos después que sus labios se rozaron se apartó, necesitaba mantener la distancia para no arrepentirse de la decisión que había tomado, y tenía que actuar antes que el valor lo abandonara.

— He estado en el laboratorio de tu padre —confesó mientras se apartaba de Bulma— Le pedí ayuda para deshacerme de la bomba en mi cuerpo.

— Creí que habíamos acordado que eso sería un secreto solo entre nosotros, y que sería yo quien se encargaría —le reprochó extrañada por la información que acababa de recibir.

— Ya está hecho —dijo el ojiazul al tiempo que se alzaba de hombros— Pensé que te alegraría enterarte de la noticia.

— Por supuesto que estoy feliz por ti, pero me hubiera gustado tener la oportunidad de enmendar ese error, después de todo fui la responsable de colocarte ese dispositivo, y esperaba que acudieras a mí cuando estuvieras listo para removerlo.

— Has estado ocupada estas últimas semanas y no podía esperar más tiempo para solucionarlo —puntualizó tajante.

— ¿Y por qué la prisa tan repentina?, la última vez que tocamos el tema dijiste que no era algo urgente.

— De pronto lo fue —la seriedad en la voz del androide al responderle, así como su mirada, le hicieron comprender a Bulma que algo no estaba bien. Antes que pudiera cuestionarlo al respecto, él se le adelantó— He decidido regresar a mi época y como bien sabes ahí nadie es capaz de hacer algo semejante.

Aquella noticia la tomó por sorpresa, incrédula por lo que acababa de oír se acercó a Diecisiete hasta quedar a pocos centímetros de su rostro. Lo único que pudo advertir era la frialdad con la que él la estaba mirando.

— ¿Regresar?... pero, este es tu hogar ahora, no veo porque tienes que irte.

— Las razones no importan, quiero volver al lugar que dejé.

— ¿Cómo que no importan?... ¿vas a marcharte y ni siquiera me darás una explicación del por qué? —estalló ella.

— Es mejor que las cosas queden así.

Dicho eso, el androide se dirigió hacia el cajón del buró donde guardaba las cápsulas de la máquina del tiempo y el combustible de la misma, lo abrió y extrajo ambos tubos metálicos, luego los colocó dentro de un estuche con el logo de la Corporación en el que había más cápsulas. Bulma observó la escena en completo silencio, necesitaba tomarse unos segundos para darle sentido a lo que estaba ocurriendo.

— Ya veo, estas preocupado y quieres saber cómo están las cosas en tu tiempo, o si algo cambió después de la intervención que tuviste —concluyó la científica y antes que él pudiera argumentar algo agregó— No me opondré a que vayas, entiendo que necesitas saber qué sucedió. Si tienes que tomarte unos días para averiguarlo está bien, yo estaré aquí esperando a que regreses —musitó la científica aproximándose a él.

Estando frente a Bulma, contemplando sus ojos celestes brillando de amor por él, se dio cuenta de algo, por más tentadora que resultaba esa propuesta era incapaz de anteponer su egoísmo al bienestar de ella.

Que lejano e irreal le parecía el momento en que el nombre de Azul significaba solo un medio para divertirse, ¿cómo fue posible que de ser un pasatiempo ella se hubiese convertido en una verdadera necesidad?, ¿en qué momento la felicidad de la mujer se había vuelto más importante que la suya al grado de obligarlo a renunciar a todo?... sin encontrar más respuestas a esos cuestionamientos que las que ya conocía, Diecisiete rompió la proximidad entre ellos.

— Mi partida no será temporal —le aclaró dejándola atónita.

— No puedes estar considerando quedarte ahí definitivamente —soltó ella cuando pudo recobrarse— Si nada se modificó y aún no han derrotado a esos androides sería muy peligroso que permanecieras en el futuro.

Él apretó los puños al escucharla, le conmovían sus intentos por persuadirlo y acababa de comprender que su plan inicial de hacer que ella lo olvidara al saber que no regresaría más, era estúpido y no funcionaría. La mujer era obstinada y ahora estaba seguro que necesitaba decirle algo que la hiriera profundamente y que lo llevara a odiarlo. Solo así, ella podría seguir el destino que le correspondía y que él había modificado al intervenir.

Todo ese tiempo había sido cuidadoso con la información que le daba para no quedarse atrapado en la maraña de mentiras que había creado, más el momento de tirar el hilo y desenmascarar la verdad que tanto luchó por ocultar para no condenarse ante ella, había llegado.

— En mi mundo no existía ninguna amenaza —respondió clavando sus ojos zafiros en la mujer frente a sí— Cuando nos conocimos me tomé la libertad de alterar los hechos reales para asegurar que me ayudaras a elaborar el combustible que me hacía falta.

La voz del androide fue fría e indiferente, escéptica por lo que acababa de oír Bulma escrutó la expresión de Diecisiete ansiosa, en busca de algún indicio de falsedad en él. Al no encontrarlo, se apartó un poco, luego de unos segundos se volvió de nuevo hacia su interlocutor.

— ¿Y cuáles fueron esas libertades? —preguntó la científica, a pesar de tener el presentimiento de que la respuesta podría no gustarle.

El cuerpo de Diecisiete se tensó, la frágil base sobre la que sustentó su relación con Bulma se desmoronaría apenas comenzara a hablar.

— Gohan no me envió a destruir a los androides, él siempre fue mi mayor enemigo —exclamó, y luego hizo una pausa para darle tiempo a la científica de asimilar lo que aquello significaba. Cuando advirtió que lo había comprendido prosiguió— En realidad, ustedes dos planeaban viajar al pasado para evitar que mi gemela Dieciocho y yo devastáramos la tierra, como te imaginarás no podía permitirlo, así que lo asesiné y luego robé la máquina del tiempo que construiste para venir a esta época —confesó impasible Diecisiete mientras Bulma se ponía lívida de la impresión.

— Eso no puede ser cierto, tú no puedes ser el responsable de semejantes atrocidades —musitó ella en un hilo de voz.

— Lo soy, y estaba consciente que jamás me habrías ayudado a conseguir mi objetivo si te hubiera dicho la verdad, así que improvisé una conmovedora historia donde estabas en deuda conmigo para asegurarme tu cooperación —recalcó el androide haciendo uso de los últimos vestigios de crueldad que aún poseía.

Escuchar aquella revelación fue demasiado para Bulma quien comenzó a sentir que estaba a punto de perder el conocimiento, por lo que tuvo que hacer acopio de toda su fuerza para mantenerse en pie y no mostrar debilidad ante el androide.

— ¿Por qué estás contándome todo eso ahora?.

— Ya no tiene caso seguir ocultándolo, después de todo voy a marcharme definitivamente.

— ¿Solo lo haces por eso?, o quizá me lo dices porque piensas matarme otra vez —la conclusión lo sobresaltó y por un segundo sus ojos color zafiro transmitieron desconcierto— Recuerdo muy bien tus respuestas "uno de los androides acabó con tu vida poco después que terminaste la máquina" —lo citó Bulma haciendo alusión a lo que Diecisiete le dijo sobre su contraparte futura la primera vez que hablaron— Si asesinaste a Gohan no veo porque no habrías hecho lo mismo conmigo, o porque no lo harías ahora.

— Nunca te hice ni te haría daño. La única responsable de tu muerte fue Dieciocho —afirmó aquel con la mayor convicción.

— No sé si tu respuesta debería tranquilizarme —exclamó luchando con la tentación de preguntar por qué— Ni creo que tenga ningún sentido conocer los motivos por los que puedes afirmar algo semejante, tampoco me interesa saber las razones por las que fingiste interesarte en mí en este presente —él murmuró una respuesta apenas para sí mismo, pero ella no alcanzó a escucharlo, así que siguió hablando— Solo hay una cosa que me importa saber y espero que al menos tengas la cortesía de no mentirme esta vez...

— No me interesa apoderarme de este mundo, si es lo que te preocupa —dijo él creyendo saber a qué se refería.

— Eso lo tengo claro, tu reinado de terror está esperándote en otra época y estás ansioso por regresar a él—recalcó sin imaginarse lo hirientes que resultaban sus palabras para el androide— Lo que necesito saber es si en verdad eliminaste al Doctor Maki Gero.

— Ese maldito anciano está muerto, lo primero que hice al llegar a esta época fue asesinarlo —respondió dejando ver el resentimiento que aún le tenía.

— ¿Tuvo tiempo de crearlos? —preguntó y cuando él lo negó, no supo si se sentía aliviada o decepcionada al saber que nunca volvería a coincidir con el ojiazul.

— La paz de tu época está garantizada, los androides Diecisiete y Dieciocho jamás existirán, y una vez que me marche no habrá ninguna otra amenaza para la tierra.

Ella experimentó un escalofrío al escucharlo, no estaba segura de poder creerle. El androide tenía suficiente combustible para viajar en el tiempo al menos cinco o seis veces más.

— Imagino lo que debes estar pensando —soltó al advertir la mirada de la mujer fija en el estuche metálico que sostenía en la mano— Y no debes atormentarte con la idea del uso que le daré al combustible que creaste.

— Si algo malo sucede seré la única responsable —afirmó sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos.

— Eso no pasara, como te dije antes no tengo intenciones de volver —dijo al tiempo que se dirigía a la salida de la habitación. Un paso antes de cruzar la puerta se giró levemente hacia ella, luego pronunció con la misma voz fría de siempre— Adiós Azul.

Las lágrimas que Bulma tanto trataba de contener escaparon de sus ojos al escuchar el sobrenombre que él le había dado por última vez. Sin embargo, no se volvió a mirarlo, permaneció en el mismo lugar como clavada al piso mientras escuchaba sus pasos alejándose.

Los días se convirtieron en semanas, y las semanas en meses desde aquel último encuentro. En ese tiempo, Diecisiete fue un testigo silente del sufrimiento de la mujer, de sus llantos en las noches y de la expresión de tristeza que ella trataba de esconder tras una sonrisa. Se había convertido en una experta en aparentar que nada había ocurrido, que su adiós no la había afectado, pero él la conocía lo suficiente como para conocer el dolor que escondía detrás de su careta de despreocupación.

Más el paso del tiempo fue sanando sus heridas, y la actuación de Bulma fue tornándose real, llegó el punto en que las lágrimas dejaron de aparecer y de pronto el sonido de su risa era tan verdadero como el amor que Diecisiete aún le profesaba.

Y un día, mientras la admiraba de lejos como era su costumbre desde que abandonó la Corporación, presenció una de las tantas batallas verbales entre la científica y el saiyayin, que terminó de la forma más inesperada.

Ver a la pareja besándose confirmó que el destino tomaba el curso que debía, y que su presencia en esa época estaba de sobra. Diecisiete estaba consciente que no soportaría quedarse a ver como Bulma se enamoraba de otro, le daba un hijo y seguía su vida sin él, pues eso terminaría por destrozarlo.

La felicidad de la científica implicaba la desgracia de él, y a pesar de eso no se arrepentía de nada. Quizá un día dentro de algunos años regresaría a contemplarla, a asegurarse que estuviese bien, mientras ese momento llegaba, él se embarcaría en una nueva travesía que lo ayudara a sobrellevar la pena que ahora lo embargaba.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Notas de la autora:**_

_Hola a todos, nuevamente creí que esta actualización no alcanzaría a publicarse, mi tiempo libre se ha vuelto escaso estos días y las responsabilidades han crecido exponencialmente. Aun así, lo logré, ojalá les guste este capítulo. Les mando saludos y nos leemos el próximo domingo._

* * *

Había pensado en ese instante durante meses, y ahora que Bulma parecía haberlo olvidado, ya no lo postergaría más, el momento de actuar era ahora. Lentamente Diecisiete extrajo una cápsula de su estuche, apretó el botón de la misma y la lanzo a unos metros de distancia, menos de un segundo después apareció la imponente máquina del tiempo frente a él. Sin demora subió al aparato, se sentó y luego miró el tablero, sus dedos temblaron ligeramente al modificar la fecha y su pulso se aceleró al presionar el botón de encendido.

Era tanta su apuración que al llegar a su destino, voló a toda velocidad hacia el lugar donde se despidió de ella por última vez. La esperanza que llevaba a cuestas se desvaneció tras examinar a fondo la Corporación y no encontrar rastros de la mujer, ni de su presencia en el edificio. La habitación que ella solía usar no tenía ni una sola pertenencia suya, el único vestigio de su existencia eran las fotos familiares que reposaban en la sala de la casa, la cual para su fortuna estaba vacía en esos instantes.

Con nostalgia miró una fotografía donde una sonriente Azul posaba junto a la máquina del tiempo casi terminada, retrato que decidió llevarse consigo antes de abandonar el edificio, luego se dirigió al sitio del que la mujer le había hablado alguna vez cuando la atacaba la melancolía por sus seres queridos. Encontrar el mausoleo de los Briefs no fue tan difícil, ver el nombre de la científica grabado en el mármol si.

— De verdad esperaba que con mi intervención el futuro hubiese cambiado, y que te encontraría con vida —comenzó a decir mientras colocaba su mano en la fría piedra— Pero todo sigue igual, lo siento Azul —admitió mientras algunas lágrimas rodaban por su mejilla.

El dolor que había mantenido controlado durante casi un año, brotó de su ser con la misma fuerza de antes, por varias horas Diecisiete permaneció en la edificación experimentando la más profunda soledad, rememorando cada detalle de cada encuentro que tuvieron, deseando con desesperación que las cosas hubiesen sido diferentes.

— Te extraño —admitió sintiéndose extraño por confesar algo semejante en voz alta— Tanto que por eso viajé al pasado, e hice todo por conseguir que me amaras, y cuando finalmente lo logré, tuve que dejarte... no voy a contarte toda la historia, lo único que necesitas saber es que descubrí que existen pocos momentos en el tiempo donde lo nuestro puede ser posible, al parecer las circunstancias no juegan a mi favor, así que haré un último intento por lograr que todo funcione —Diecisiete hizo una pausa, decirle lo siguiente era bastante difícil— Te amo Azul, y siempre lo haré aun cuando no podamos estar juntos.

Dijo al tiempo que acariciaba el nombre de la mujer escrito en el mármol a manera de despedida. Después abandonó el lugar listo para llevar a cabo su siguiente movimiento. En esa ocasión ingresar en el tablero la fecha exacta fue un problema, apenas si recordaba el momento en que todo sucedió, por lo que tras un rato de hacer memoria por fin pudo digitar los números y la hora que más le resultaban convenientes.

Llegó a aquella época con suficiente anticipación, la necesitaba para asegurarse de que su plan funcionaría pues de no ser cauteloso y preciso, arruinaría su oportunidad, además todavía le hacía falta reponerse de su visita anterior, recuperar su serenidad y su mente fría para que todo se desarrollara sin sobresaltos, así que paso el tiempo que le sobraba repasando a detalle cada paso de su futura actuación. Finalmente cuando el tiempo llego, el androide se dirigió a la Capital del Oeste.

Era extraño verse a sí mismo, y darse cuenta lo diferente que se había vuelto desde ese momento. Si se acercara y le dijera a ese Diecisiete, que la sed de sangre y destrucción podría ser reemplazada por otras emociones, aquel se habría reído en su cara antes de intentar eliminarlo por decir semejantes estupideces.

También era incómodo observar a Dieciocho pues el odio que sentía por ella no había disminuido un ápice, a pesar del tiempo jamás le perdonaría haber asesinado a Azul. El deseo de acabar nuevamente con su gemela se instaló en su mente y por unos segundos se deleitó con la idea de hacerlo, podía esperar a que su otro yo se marchara, recordaba bien que en ese momento estaban algo hastiados de la compañía del otro y solían apartarse por unas horas, así que bien podía aprovechar ese espacio para destruirla.

Pensar en ello resultaba demasiado tentador, sin embargo, se obligó a serenarse y desechar la idea. Asesinar a Dieciocho atraería la atención sobre él, pues estaba seguro que su contraparte no descansaría hasta encontrar al responsable y hacerlo pagar, siendo honesto, lo menos que necesitaba ahora era perseguirse a sí mismo, para lo que pretendía hacía falta mantener un perfil bajo.

Desde lejos observó cómo los androides iniciaban el ataque. Menos de un minuto después, gran parte de la ciudad estaba en llamas, fue entonces cuando los dos saiyayin aparecieron y sin dudar comenzaron a pelear con los gemelos. Recordaba bien esa pelea, Dieciocho y él, habían jugado con los guerreros por un rato, al aburrirse simplemente los atacaron sin piedad hasta dejarlos al borde de la muerte. Pero eso no era lo importante, lo único en lo que debía centrarse era en hacer memoria del sitio en que había encontrado a Azul, lo cual no era nada sencillo, apenas recordaba algo de sus acciones de ese día, fuera de las ganas que tenía de divertirse con ella para luego asesinarla.

La duración de la batalla no le dio a su memoria el tiempo suficiente para conseguir su objetivo de encontrar a la mujer, por lo que tuvo que esconderse cuando los androides descendieron y comenzaron a caminar entre los escombros para asesinar a los sobrevivientes. Después de unos instantes, cada uno de los gemelos tomó caminos distintos, Diecisiete comenzó a seguir a su contraparte con cautela, de ser necesario se enfrentaría a él mismo, aunque en el fondo esperaba que eso no sucediera, Dieciocho estaba demasiado cerca, y pelear con ambos al mismo tiempo, no resultaría sencillo, podría terminar muerto al enfrentarse a la vez a dos entidades con energía ilimitada.

Sus pensamientos se detuvieron en el instante en que se vio a sí mismo mirando con malicia una pila de escombros. "Maldición", murmuró al tiempo que sus puños se apretaban con anticipación a una posible pelea. Sin embargo, el androide no le dio la oportunidad, todo se desarrollaba de la misma forma que antes. Sabiendo que un paso en falso terminaría con la vida de ambos, Diecisiete tuvo que hacer acopio de paciencia para permitir que su otro yo y su gemela, se llevaran a Azul.

Todo lo que podía salir mal estaba sucediendo, por lo que mientras los seguía el ojiazul se obligó a concentrarse, necesitaba mantener la sangre fría y hacer caso omiso de esa vocecita interior que auguraba que todo terminaría en desastre. Estando a una distancia prudente de la casa donde se encontraba la científica resguardada por los dos androides, un inquieto Diecisiete se alistaba a actuar, sabía que solo tendría un instante para apoderarse de la mujer sin que estos lo advirtieran y debía actuar rápido.

Aprovechando la falta de habilidad para detectar el ki, se aproximó lo más posible a la vivienda, luego dirigiendo su mirada hacia donde se encontraba la ciudad más próxima, lanzó un rayo de energía que al impactarse unos segundos después causó una gran explosión, que como esperaba atrajo la atención de los androides, que sin dudarlo se dirigieron de inmediato hacia allá.

Apenas las dos figuras desaparecieron de su vista, ingreso a la casa y se dirigió a la habitación donde debía encontrarse Azul. Su corazón latió más aprisa de lo usual mientras sostenía a la mujer en sus brazos, sin perder tiempo salió volando a toda velocidad en dirección contraria adonde se encontraban los gemelos, no se detuvo hasta que considero que había puesto distancia suficiente entre ambos.

Una vez más relajado, revisó los signos de la científica, ella parecía estar bien a pesar de su estado de inconsciencia. Sabiendo que no había tiempo que perder, puso en marcha la segunda parte de su plan, rápidamente desencapsulo la máquina del tiempo y se adentró en ella con Bulma.

La idea de vivir de nuevo en un mundo donde su identidad correspondía a la de un despiadado asesino, aunado al problema de tener que lidiar con Gohan y Trunks, lo hicieron concluir que quedarse en esa época no era una opción. Más temprano que tarde, Gohan buscaría a Bulma y la apartaría de su lado, y no estaba dispuesto a permitir que eso sucediera de nuevo, necesitaba todo el tiempo posible solo con ella. Además, llevándola a otro tiempo diferente, Azul tendría la oportunidad de vivir en paz, ambos podrían estar juntos sin preocupaciones de ningún tipo, y solo el tiempo sería capaz de determinar lo que sucedería con ellos después.

Apenas el viaje concluyó, Diecisiete extrajo de su estuche metálico otra cápsula cuyo contenido era un brazalete color plateado, el cual coloco en la muñeca derecha de la mujer. Ya que los amigos de la científica poseían la habilidad para detectar el ki se había preparado y durante sus entrevistas con el Doctor Briefs le solicitó que creara un dispositivo que lograra que la energía humana fuera indetectable, así que mientras Bulma usara el brazalete ninguno de sus conocidos de ese tiempo podría encontrarla.

Después bajo del aparato con la mujer en brazos, guardo la máquina y echo un vistazo rápido por los alrededores. Había modificado las coordenadas originales por otras en las afueras de la Capital del Noroeste, pues según recordaba en esa zona había pequeñas poblaciones poco concurridas. Su vuelo le confirmó que su memoria era verdadera, tras encontrar un sitio deshabitado a mitad de dos asentamientos que lucían aceptables para conseguir víveres cuando fuera necesario, descendió y saco de su estuche metálico una nueva cápsula, la cual contenía una casa.

Después de instalarse en el terreno entró tranquilamente en la vivienda, dirigiéndose de inmediato hacia el dormitorio principal. Tras acomodar un poco la cama, recostó a la mujer en ella, luego sostuvo la femenina mano entre las suyas y miró fijamente aquel rostro que por tantos años añoro. Preso de un impulso la beso fugazmente apartándose casi de inmediato, necesitaba poner en orden algunas cosas antes que Azul despertara.

Una hora más tarde, los ojos de la científica se abrieron lentamente, tras acostumbrarse a la luz hicieron un recorrido por la habitación y luego se posaron en Diecisiete, la expresión de la mujer era de temor, y él se estremeció creyendo que lo había reconocido.

— ¿Dónde estoy? —preguntó sin imaginar el alivio de su interlocutor al escucharla.

— En casa —respondió con una sonrisa mientras se acercaba a ella.

— No reconozco nada —soltó tras mirar nuevamente a su alrededor— ¿Quién eres tú? —volvió a cuestionar y él fue capaz de percibir la angustia en su voz.

— Recibiste un golpe muy fuerte —explicó el ojiazul tratando de tranquilizarla.

— ¿Quién eres? —insistió ella tratando de incorporarse sin conseguirlo.

Una fracción de segundo bastó para que Diecisiete tomará una decisión sobre cómo debía responder a aquella pregunta.

— Mi nombre es Lapis, y el tuyo Azul —la mujer lo miró, la duda asomaba claramente por sus ojos celestes— Hubo una explosión en el edificio donde nos encontrábamos, cuando este colapso quedaste atrapada y resultaste herida. Estuviste unos días en el hospital hasta que finalmente los médicos me permitieron traerte aquí.

Ella no dijo nada, parecía estar procesando la información que acababa de proporcionarle. La tensión muscular que el hombre sentía se acrecentaba a cada segundo de silencio.

— Mi mente está muy confundida, no recuerdo nada de eso —pronunció al fin.

—Ya lo harás, ahora descansa —sugirió él mientras acariciaba el largo cabello celeste con una ternura impropia de su personalidad.

— No te vayas —pidió ella cuando la caricia se detuvo, y sin dejar de mirarlo tomó la mano del androide.

— No iré a ningún lado —la seguridad en su voz terminó por tranquilizarla— Ahora duerme.

La científica obedeció y cerró los ojos, pronto el sueño la venció, su mano soltó la de Diecisiete y este aprovechó para salir de la habitación. Por segunda ocasión en ese día revisó las alacenas para asegurarse que la comida con la que las había surtido antes de su viaje no se hubiese estropeado, luego se dirigió de nuevo a la habitación donde la mujer dormía profundamente, sin hacer ruido abrió el clóset y contempló la ropa de Bulma que robó horas antes de la Corporación mientras sus ocupantes se dirigían a la ciudad, sonrió ligeramente al ver aquellas prendas, pues ninguna de ellas era un overol.

Imaginarse a Azul vistiendo esa ropa solo para él le provocó un estremecimiento. "Paciencia", se dijo al darse cuenta del calor que comenzaba a experimentar, antes de intentar cualquier cosa debía despertar de nuevo la atracción entre ellos, lo cual no dudaba sería sencillo, aun así tenía que ser cauteloso o todo se arruinaría.

Bulma despertó hasta la mañana siguiente, esta vez cuando sus ojos se abrieron en aquella habitación desconocida, no experimentó el mismo temor que la primera ocasión. En el marco de la puerta estaba el mismo joven de antes mirándola con atención, "su nombre es Lapis", recordó mientras este se acercaba.

— ¿Te sientes mejor Azul? —preguntó apartando un mechón celeste de la frente de la mujer, quien asintió levemente, intimidada por la forma en que él la estaba viendo— ¿Tienes hambre?

— Bastante —dijo sin comprender porque aquellos ojos color zafiro parecían tener un efecto casi hipnótico en ella.

— Entonces te llevaré a la cocina —respondió él, y en menos de un segundo la alzó en brazos.

— Gracias —musitó la científica cuando Lapis la coloco en una silla.

— No te levantes —le advirtió aquel cuando trato de incorporarse— Te prepararé algo.

Bulma observó al apuesto joven concentrado en la tarea, no recordaba absolutamente nada, pero él la hacía sentir segura y a salvo. Tras unos minutos el alimento prometido fue entregado, la mujer dio las gracias y comenzó a comerlo en silencio.

— Nunca paras de hablar —observó él— Dime, ¿en qué piensas?

La pregunta la sobresalto, justo en ese instante le había parecido que el camisón y la bata que usaba eran demasiado cortos, y que atraían demasiado la mirada de su interlocutor. También estaba dándole vueltas en su cabeza a la verdadera razón del porque él se comportaba tan atento con ella.

— Hasta ahora solo me has dicho tu nombre, y el mío, pero todavía no se... ¿Qué clase de relación es la que hay entre nosotros? —dijo sintiendo como sus mejillas se encendían ante su formulación tan directa.

Diecisiete se había propuesto tener paciencia, pero al verla mirándolo de esa forma intuyó que ese era el momento idóneo para apresurar un poco las cosas.

— ¿No te lo imaginas? —cuestionó él y su voz sonó por demás sugerente.

La mente de la mujer estaba confundida, pero no lo suficiente como para no comprender lo que el ojiazul le estaba dando a entender.

— Entonces, tú y yo...

— Estamos juntos —le confirmó él.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notas de la autora:**

Hola a todos, la actualización de hoy se atrasó un poco debido a cambios en mis horarios, espero que esta sea la única ocasión que suceda esto, y si no pues les pido que comprendan que a veces, aunque se quieran sacar las cosas a tiempo no se puede, por más esfuerzo que se haga, de todas maneras trataré de organizarme mejor para cumplir con la entrega el día que debe ser.

Les envío muchos saludos y nos leemos el próximo domingo, ojalá disfruten su lectura.

* * *

Sus fuerzas se habían restablecido con el paso de los días, no así su memoria. Se encontraba imposibilitada para recordar cualquier cosa sobre su pasado, y sobre el hombre con el cual vivía. A pesar de eso, la forma en que él la trataba y la cuidaba le dejaba ver claramente la profundidad de los sentimientos que aquel le tenía, y que ella estaba comenzando a corresponder.

— Lapis...

— ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó él acercándose al sofá donde Azul se encontraba.

— Estaba pensando, ¿cómo fue que nos conocimos? —dijo al tiempo que fijaba sus ojos celestes en los de su interlocutor.

Diecisiete se sentó junto a ella, pareció dudar un segundo tras el cual comenzó a relatarle la primera vez que se encontró con Bulma en la Corporación, cuando ella iba cargada de bolsas de compras. Había decidido mentirle a Azul lo menos posible, y consideraba que no tenía nada de malo hablar de lo que vivió con su versión del pasado, así que cuando ella le siguió preguntando cosas respecto a ambos, le contó a detalle algunos de los momentos más significativos que tuvieron en ese tiempo.

Mientras el ojiazul hablaba la mujer lo miraba detenidamente, se había acostumbrado a esa expresión de seriedad que él mantenía la mayor parte del tiempo, y encontraba particularmente encantadores los pequeños matices en sus gestos cuando la mencionaba. En esas microexpresiones involuntarias y en las ligeras modulaciones de su tono de voz, ella descubría diferentes emociones como amor, protección, deseo, pasión, ternura, pero también en momentos percibía, el miedo, el dolor y la nostalgia.

— Fueron buenos momentos, los mejores que he tenido —admitió Diecisiete con toda sinceridad, cuando finalizó su relato.

— Quisiera recordar todo eso —dijo atribuyendo la melancolía en la voz de Lapis, al pasado que ella había olvidado— Me gustaría que mi memoria volviera.

Él guardó silencio, Azul le fue quitada por Gohan tan pronto que no tenía la certeza de cuánto tiempo la mujer había estado amnésica. Así que estaba a contra reloj para ganarse su afecto y lo sabía.

— Algún día tu memoria volverá —respondió temiendo en el fondo el momento en que eso sucediera— Mientras tanto, aprovechemos el tiempo para construir nuevos recuerdos.

— Eso me gustaría —confesó ella con una sonrisa.

Al paso de los días la sugerencia de Lapis fue puesta a prueba y la pareja se dedicó a realizar actividades sencillas pero que implicaban pasar mucho tiempo juntos. Al cabo de las primeras semanas la proximidad del ojiazul le resultaba más que placentera, e incluso comenzaba a volverse tentadora para Bulma, quien experimentaba en cada ligero roce de sus manos con las de él una chispa eléctrica entre ambos, la química también era innegable y en aquellos ojos color zafiro asomaba de vez en cuando el más absoluto deseo.

Esa noche en particular la tensión entre ambos había alcanzado un grado particularmente peligroso. Él se había mostrado respetuoso de su dormitorio todo ese tiempo, entrando solamente para lo indispensable y marchándose casi de inmediato, pero justo en ese instante Azul alargaba la usual despedida en el marco de la puerta de su habitación más de lo normal, la idea de proponerle a Lapis que compartieran la cama y algo más no dejaba de darle vueltas por la mente.

Diecisiete la conocía bien, en los ojos celestes de la mujer había una invitación que no se atrevía a formular, sabía que si él tomaba la iniciativa para seducirla ella no opondría ninguna resistencia, y sin embargo, a pesar de aquella certeza se estaba obligando a pensar en otra cosa que no fuera hacerle el amor.

— Descansa —dijo finalmente antes que su voluntad comenzara a desvanecerse.

Ella no quería que Lapis se marchara, así que lo tomó del brazo para evitarlo. Al tenerlo de nuevo de frente, lo miró a los ojos y un segundo después poso con suavidad sus labios sobre los de él.

— Quédate aquí esta noche —murmuró mientras su cálido aliento chocaba con el de Diecisiete.

Semejante petición obnubilo momentáneamente la mente del androide, quién se dejó arrastrar por el deseo que experimentaba y correspondió al beso que ella le daba como si su propia vida se fuera en eso. Después de un tiempo los pasos de ambos los llevaron hasta la cama, lentamente Azul cayó sobre el colchón, un segundo después sus ojos se cerraron al sentir los labios de Lapis en su cuello, recorriendo delicadamente su suave piel.

Sin perder tiempo él decidió demostrarle lo que había aprendido sobre ella, y lo bien que lo hizo. En el pasado fue un alumno dedicado, memorizando y elaborando mentalmente un mapa de las zonas precisas que debía tocar para encender aquel fuego que lo enloquecía. Incluso se convirtió en un erudito, podía disertar por horas sobre cada corpúsculo de su piel y la forma adecuada de acariciarlo para provocarle el mayor nivel de éxtasis.

Azul se estremecía de pies a cabeza, parecía que las manos de Lapis habían sido creadas solamente para acariciarla y brindarle placer. Su respiración agitada era la evidencia más contundente de las sublimes sensaciones que la embargaban. A cada instante, el calor de su interior aumentaba y el roce gradual del cuerpo de Lapis sobre el suyo, la acercaba más a la cima del éxtasis.

Diecisiete percibió la tensión creciente en el cuerpo de Azul, era el momento perfecto, solo bastaría un leve tirón para remover aquella prenda entre ellos y hacerla completamente suya. Sus dedos se dirigieron hacia la inoportuna tela dispuestos a hacerla desaparecer, más en un último segundo cambiaron de dirección.

El suave y rítmico toque sobre su intimidad fue quien terminó por llevarla al éxtasis. Al recuperarse, la mujer quedo en espera de más caricias que jamás llegaron por lo que abrió los ojos y miró a su compañero quien se encontraba a un lado de ella contemplándola.

— ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Bulma acercándose a él.

— No debemos continuar —respondió su interlocutor.

— ¿Por qué no?, estamos juntos y yo lo deseo.

"No lo desearías si supieras quien soy", pensó recordando a Azul, plenamente seguro de que cuando la mujer recobrara la memoria, seguiría actuando como su contraparte y lo odiaría y se odiaría a sí misma si algo más sucedía entre ellos. Tomarla en esos momentos solo confirmaría que en el fondo seguía siendo el mismo egoísta y sin escrúpulos de antes.

Bulma jamás creería que la amaba de verdad si no la dejaba tomar esa decisión con el pleno uso de sus facultades, así que debía ser paciente y confiar en que sus acciones serían su mejor defensor cuando los recuerdos de la mujer volvieran, sin importar cuanto la deseaba, debía contenerse y actuar de la forma más correcta posible dentro de toda esa farsa que había montado, pues finalmente lo único que en verdad le importaba era ella y su bienestar.

— No quiero tomar ventaja de esta situación —le confesó— Si cuando tu memoria regrese decides entregarte a mí, me sentiré afortunado, mientras tanto es mejor esperar.

Azul sonrió ligeramente, a pesar del deseo que le quemaba la piel le pareció de lo más considerada la actitud de Lapis, y se sintió afortunada de contar con alguien que la respetara de esa forma, por lo que antes de que él se apartara de su lado lo beso fugazmente con toda la ternura que fue capaz. Él también esbozo una pequeña sonrisa y luego abandonó la habitación.

A pesar del acuerdo al que llegaron esa noche, mantenerse indiferentes a la atracción que sentían era algo difícil, pronto los besos se volvieron más frecuentes y las caricias comenzaron a acompañarlos, por lo que en las ocasiones en que el deseo comenzaba a apoderarse de ellos Diecisiete buscaba la forma de dar por terminado el momento apartándose suavemente, para luego abrazarla por largo rato. Percibir el perfume de su cabello y el aroma de su piel, lo confortaba. Ella no lo sabía, pero en esos instantes la felicidad y el miedo se mezclaban a dosis iguales en el alma de él.

La única certeza que la mujer tenía es que el simple hecho de escuchar el latido de su corazón mientras estaba en sus brazos, servía para transformar la pasión en algo más sublime y hermoso, algo que ella bien podría llamar amor. Esa simplicidad en la que vivían, era suficiente para hacerla feliz, su amnesia se había convertido en la menor de sus preocupaciones y cada día que pasaba los sentimientos que desarrollaba por Lapis se volvían más y más fuertes.

Él lo percibía, lo sentía con cada fibra de su ser, y entonces confirmaba lo que alguna vez creyó, que Azul nunca fue más suya que cuando su memoria estaba ida. La felicidad que vivían estaba sustentada sobre bases frágiles y mentiras, pero a pesar de eso, Diecisiete no perdía la esperanza de que cuando ella volviera a ser la de antes, podría hacer a un lado el pasado y ver lo mucho que la amaba, y tal vez si el destino era bueno con él, Azul decidiría libremente permanecer a su lado.

— ¿En qué piensas? —preguntó Bulma, sacándolo de sus reflexiones al fijar sus ojos celestes en los de él.

— En ti, siempre en ti —admitió con tal vehemencia que la mujer se sonrojó.

Por toda respuesta ella se recostó nuevamente en su pecho, él cerró los ojos y trató de bloquear esa sensación agridulce que lo invadía en momentos como ese, donde la sentía suya por completo y la incertidumbre del futuro comenzaba a atormentarlo. Sin embargo, se esforzó por centrarse en disfrutar por completo el instante, porque quizá pronto esos recuerdos serían lo único que tendría.

Dos semanas más tarde cuando Azul cocinaba la cena, algo vino a su memoria de improviso, como un destello, de pronto estaba atrapada en un lugar oscuro, sobre su cuerpo sentía un peso sofocante y el aire era pesado, luego una pequeña luz apareció y pudo distinguir una mano a la que se asió con toda la fuerza que era capaz, una fracción de segundo más tarde era liberada de lo que la aprisionaba y ahí frente a sí, se encontraba Lapis sosteniendo su mano mientras ella le pedía ayuda. La imagen fue tan real, que dejó caer la cacerola que sostenía.

— ¿Sucede algo Azul? —preguntó el androide desde la otra habitación al escuchar el sonido.

— Nada, estoy bien —mintió aún confundida por lo que acababa de suceder.

Mientras limpiaba el desastre que se había ocasionado, pensaba si debía contarle a Lapis sobre aquel recuerdo, o preguntarle al menos si eso había ocurrido en realidad, mas después de considerarlo creyó que lo más conveniente era guardar silencio, no tenía caso dar por hecho que estaba por recobrar la memoria solo por lo que había ocurrido, debía esperar para no ilusionarlo con algo que todavía no era seguro.

A medida que pasaban los días, la frecuencia con la que las imágenes venían a su mente fue mayor. Al principio solo eran como fotografías aisladas, pedazos de conversaciones, voces desconocidas, pero pronto tomaron forma, aunque no sabía a ciencia cierta quienes eran las personas que recordaba, algo en su interior le decía que habían sido importantes para ella, pues al evocar algunos rostros experimentaba diversas emociones, como amor, amistad, perdida, ternura.

A unos metros de distancia Diecisiete observaba a la mujer, el cambio en su comportamiento era notable e intuía el porqué. Solo era cuestión de tiempo antes de que ella recordara todo sobre él, y eso lo asustaba, pues podía perderla definitivamente, ya que no la forzaría a quedarse a su lado si Azul no lo deseaba, no cometería ese error por segunda vez, así que en caso de que eso sucediera tendría que renunciar a la única esperanza que había mantenido esos meses y decirle adiós nuevamente.

Esa posibilidad lo atormentaba, le había mostrado la mejor versión de sí mismo, pero quizá eso no sería suficiente para borrar lo hecho por su contraparte, probablemente el odio acumulado por años superaría cualquier sentimiento que Azul hubiera desarrollado por él. A pesar de eso, comprendía y agradecía el tiempo que habían vivido, aún y si ella optaba por dejarlo los momentos que tuvo a su lado lo acompañarían siempre, así como lo hacían los recuerdos de sus otras versiones.

— ¿Qué haces ahí escondido? —preguntó la mujer al volverse hacia el marco de la puerta y distinguir la figura de Lapis apenas asomándose.

— Observándote —respondió cruzando la puerta.

— Dime algo que no sepa —bromeó Bulma, conociendo de sobra su costumbre de mirarla cuando creía que no se daba cuenta— Vamos sorpréndeme —agregó juguetonamente.

Diecisiete se aproximó hasta quedar a centímetros de su rostro, ella cerró los ojos anticipando un beso.

— Te amo —musitó en el oído de la mujer, quien al escuchar aquella frase se volvió a mirarlo— Aunque estoy seguro que eso también lo sabes.

Ella iba a responderle, pero al contemplar la profundidad de los ojos color zafiro de su interlocutor nuevas imágenes comenzaron a aparecer en su mente.

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó preocupado al ver la palidez en su rostro.

— Creo que necesito descansar —respondió levantándose apresuradamente— Te veré por la mañana.

Diecisiete vio a la mujer alejarse, al tiempo que pensaba que su declaración no había podido ser más oportuna. Bulma acababa de recordar quién era él, sus ojos se lo dijeron en esa última mirada llena de resentimiento, ahora solo quedaba esperar.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notas de la autora:**

Hola a todos, nuevamente la actualización se demoró un poco, esta vez a la falta de tiempo se le conjunto la melancolía, pues estamos a uno o dos capítulos de terminar con esta historia, por lo que este capítulo fue especialmente difícil de escribir.

No sé qué más decirles, me pone un tanto sentimental ver tan cerca el final. Así que mejor me despido de una vez, recuerden que sus comentarios siempre son bienvenidos y que les mando muchos saludos, hasta la siguiente actualización.

* * *

La preocupación que estaba experimentando subió de intensidad tras no percibir ningún sonido en el cuarto contiguo, tratando de mantenerse sereno se dirigió a la puerta y toco algunas veces sin obtener la menor respuesta. Al entrar a la habitación de Azul y encontrarla vacía corroboró que sus suposiciones fueron correctas, Bulma había recobrado la memoria y acababa de huir. Con paso tranquilo el androide abandonó la casa y emprendió el vuelo, pasados unos minutos sus ojos zafiro no tardaron en encontrar la figura de la mujer que corría a toda prisa por un sendero.

— Azul —la llamó mientras descendía.

La científica sintió su sangre helarse al escuchar aquella voz, sin embargo, con todo el aplomo del que fue capaz se volvió hacia su interlocutor. Se miraron por unos segundos y luego ella se aproximó, conocía de sobra el poder del androide y sabía que escapar de él a pie era una idea por demás estúpida, pero al menos tenía que intentarlo.

Él parecía esperar una explicación y por un instante ella pensó en inventarle alguna excusa para justificar su abrupta salida de la casa, y así ganar tiempo para tratar de huir otra vez, más comprendió que no tenía sentido fingir una amnesia que obviamente ya no tenía, lo mejor era dejar esa farsa de una vez por todas y enfrentar los hechos con el mismo valor de siempre.

— Sé quién eres, y si vas a matarme hazlo de una vez —dijo desafiante.

Él no respondió de inmediato, la osadía en la mirada de la mujer le devolvió viejos recuerdos que lo estremecieron de pies a cabeza.

— Pensé que a estas alturas entenderías que esas no son mis intenciones Azul —pronunció el androide finalmente.

— Mi nombre es Bulma, y te equivocas, no tengo la menor idea de lo que pretendes.

Diecisiete se acercó a ella lentamente y la miro a los ojos, la científica sintió una opresión en el estómago al reflejarse en ellos debido a que las emociones que sentía en esos instantes eran diametralmente opuestas.

— Me dejaste con vida todo este tiempo, pero ¿qué hiciste con los dos guerreros que se enfrentaron a ti el día que me encontraste? —preguntó la mujer de pronto y sin esperar respuesta añadió— Qué pregunta más inútil, seguramente los asesinaste durante el ataque a la capital del Oeste.

— Gohan y Trunks están vivos —aseguró su interlocutor para tranquilizarla, pero ella se mostró incrédula— Si quieres saber lo que sucedió tendrás que regresar a la casa —agregó esperando unos minutos a que ella respondiera, al ver que no se decidía rodeo la cintura de la mujer con su brazo.

— No me toques —protestó Bulma ante aquel contacto que ahora la confundía— Puedo caminar hasta allá.

Él no discutió, se apartó de ella y comenzó a seguirla. Los pasos de distancia que los separaban no eran suficientes para la científica, de pronto sentía que necesitaba un mar de distancia entre ellos para poder pensar con claridad cómo salir de esa situación. Por su parte, Diecisiete la observaba a discreción, esperando encontrar algún indicio de lo que pasaba por la mente de la mujer, queriendo encontrar algo que le diera un poco de esperanza.

Que extraño fue para Bulma cruzar el umbral de la entrada y sentir aquella casa en la que había vivido los últimos meses como extraña y fría, no entendía porque aquel asesino actuaba así con ella, ni porque no la había matado al saber que lo recordaba, tampoco le creía que su hijo y Gohan estuviesen vivos pues de ser así ya habrían ido a buscarla, mucho menos se comía el cuento de que Diecisiete le daría alguna explicación al respecto, lo único que si sabía es que no podía lidiar con las miles de dudas en su cabeza ella sola, y que así fueran mentiras lo que estaba a punto de escuchar necesitaba explicaciones, ya después se encargaría de rescatar la verdad de lo que le dijera el androide.

— Ya estamos aquí, así que habla —le ordenó la científica mientras jalaba una de las sillas del comedor para sentarse.

— No soy el Diecisiete que tú conoces —comenzó a decir el androide al tiempo que ocupaba el asiento frente a ella— Provengo de otra línea de tiempo diferente a la tuya. En mi época robé la máquina que construiste y la utilicé para viajar al pasado...

— Entonces en el futuro si los asesinaste —lo interrumpió sabiendo que sin importar el tiempo que fuera, ni Trunks ni Gohan le permitirían llevarse algo tan preciado sin antes defenderlo por todos los medios posibles.

— Solo maté a Gohan —admitió impasible, y antes que ella pudiera insultarlo continuo— Y no fue para quedarme con la máquina, lo asesiné para evitar que te apartara de mi lado.

La científica lo miró sorprendida, la forma en que el androide había pronunciado esa última frase le hizo comprender que de alguna manera en ese otro tiempo había terminado surgiendo algo similar a un triángulo amoroso entre ellos, y que esa relación que había iniciado con el hijo de su fallecido amigo, y que era su mayor secreto hasta ahora ya era del pleno conocimiento de Diecisiete.

— Siempre pensé que su amorío inició después de que tú y yo nos conocimos —dijo casi para sí mismo al advertir la expresión de desconcierto de Bulma— Pero veo que fue mucho antes —soltó con un dejo de celos al comprender que acababa de encontrarse con un obstáculo que no había contemplado— ¿Lo amas? —preguntó clavando sus ojos zafiros en la figura de la mujer.

— Eso no es de tu incumbencia.

Él apretó ligeramente los puños al recibir aquella respuesta, aún recordaba aquella conmovedora escena entre ella y Gohan antes de que este muriera. Por un instante se sintió alterado al comprender que sus posibilidades de conseguir el amor y la aceptación de Bulma disminuían cada vez más, sin embargo, se obligó a conservar la poca calma que todavía tenía para contarle todo lo ocurrido en aquel futuro.

No omitió ninguna parte por dolorosa que fuera, a detalle le relato cada suceso que vivieron en su época, comenzando por su encuentro en la devastada capital del Oeste, luego le confesó su intención de aprovechar su amnesia para jugar con ella y después matarla, también de la inesperada atracción que surgió entre ambos y que se mantuvo latente por años hasta el día en que mató a Gohan y le hizo creer que su hijo había muerto, le habló del cautiverio al que la tuvo sometida, del odio que él le inspiraba, de su muerte a manos de Dieciocho y de su venganza, así como del sufrimiento que vivió al descubrir tras su deceso que la amaba y que la única razón por la que decidió robar la máquina del tiempo fue solo para reencontrarse con ella otra vez.

Le contó también sobre su primer viaje y de su relación con la otra Bulma, dejando claro que el pasado en común del que le habló antes si había existido y que esos momentos eran tan reales como el amor que sentía. No entró en detalles de los motivos que lo orillaron a dejarla, creyó que con todo lo que ya había dicho dejaba más que claras sus intenciones, y que ahora solo restaba esperar que la científica pudiera considerar sus acciones y darle una oportunidad.

Por último, le confesó que la época en la que se encontraban no era la suya, que para evitar que Gohan y Trunks la encontraran y tuviera que enfrentarlos había optado por llevarla a otra línea de tiempo, y que ese brazalete que ella usaba impedía que sus amigos detectaran su presencia, y que lo único que pretendía al hacer todo eso era tener la oportunidad de estar a su lado.

— La decisión final es tuya. Puedes regresar a tu época o quedarte aquí conmigo —le dijo cuando finalizó su relato.

— Veamos, una de mis opciones es la de permanecer junto a un asesino y mentiroso, la otra regresar con mi familia y completar el proyecto que hace mucho inicié y que ahora tengo la seguridad que funciona —ella lo miró fijamente, el fuego que emanaban sus ojos era de una profunda indignación— ¿En serio hay algo por decidir?, porque intuyó que sabes cual será mi respuesta incluso antes que te la de.

Él cerró los ojos, una leve sonrisa de decepción se dibujó en su rostro al escucharla, por más que creyó estar preparado para eso era sumamente difícil ver como aquella esperanza que había mantenido ese tiempo se esfumaba en un instante. Mientras trataba de bloquear el dolor que experimentaba, se puso de pie, caminó hasta quedar a un metro de ella y luego deslizó lentamente su mano derecha hasta el bolsillo de su playera del cual saco un tubo metálico.

— Dentro de esta cápsula hay un control que sirve para derrotar a los androides —exclamó mientras se acercaba a ella para mostrárselo— Su radio de acción es reducido, por lo que quien sea que lo use deberá estar a una distancia corta para que funcione.

— ¿De qué estás hablando? —preguntó sin dejar de mirar con sorpresa la cápsula que aquel sostenía entre su dedo índice y pulgar.

— El Doctor Maki Gero tenía por costumbre asegurar su integridad, así que todas sus creaciones tenían circuitos encargados tanto de desactivarlas como de hacerlas estallar en caso de ser necesario. Cuando planee venir a esta época busqué el control que cumplía esas funciones y le pedí a tu padre que lo replicara.

Al notar la expresión de escepticismo en Bulma, el androide presionó el botón de activado de la cápsula y la lanzó hacia arriba, poco después que la nube de humo desapareció, la mujer pudo ver que Diecisiete sostenía en su palma un aparato cuadrado color negro, en cuya pantalla había dos botones separados entre sí.

— El Doctor Briefs simplificó el modelo para un uso más práctico. Este botón blanco sirve para desactivar a los androides, mientras que el rojo activará la bomba que llevan dentro. Este último solo debe usarse en un caso extremo, pues según los cálculos de tu padre el dispositivo contiene una gran cantidad de explosivos por lo que la detonación sería fatal para quienes se encuentren cerca cuando esta suceda.

La científica lo escuchó con atención sin dejar de observar el control que el androide tenía en las manos. Por varios minutos ambos se mantuvieron en silencio.

— Supongo que no me has dicho esto último solo porque si, ¿qué es lo que piensas obtener a cambio? —le cuestionó sin dejar de mirar al androide a los ojos, pero este no le respondió.

El silencio de Diecisiete fue interpretado por la mujer, quien creyendo saber lo que aquel le pediría comenzó a aproximarse a él, lentamente dio fin a la distancia que los separaba acercando su torso al del androide y fijando sus ojos celestes en los zafiros de aquel, para luego descender poco a poco su mirada hasta posarla en los labios de Diecisiete, la tensión en el cuerpo de aquel aumentó cuando ella sin perder el contacto visual levantó ligeramente el mentón como si fuera a besarlo.

Permanecieron así por unos segundos, y cuando Bulma creyó que el androide se encontraba lo suficientemente distraído y con la guardia baja, realizó un rápido movimiento para apoderarse del control, de inmediato se apartó unos pasos y deslizó con seguridad su dedo índice en la cubierta del aparato hasta presionar el botón blanco.

— Sí que me odias —reconoció el ojiazul con amargura, al ver la decepción de la mujer cuando nada sucedió.

— ¡Mentiroso! —gritó ella frustrada mientras se preparaba para arrojar el control al suelo.

— No te engañé —soltó su interlocutor atrapando el objeto antes que se estrellara en el piso— El control funciona, solo que no conmigo. El Doctor Briefs es un científico dedicado y se encargó no solo de quitarme la bomba que llevaba, sino también de retirar los circuitos que podían desactivarme.

La mujer de cabello celeste maldijo internamente la intervención de su padre pues ésta ahora le jugaba en contra. Diecisiete advirtió la frustración en su mirada, le dolía darse cuenta que al parecer cada cosa que hiciera terminaría con el mismo resultado, el odio de Bulma. Sin decir palabra volvió a encapsular el control y luego le extendió el tubo metálico a la mujer.

— Esta es tu mejor opción, aunque en unos años logres viajar al pasado nada cambiara en tu línea de tiempo, los androides que conoces seguirán existiendo y lo más probable es que terminen asesinándote antes que tú a ellos.

— ¿Cómo estás tan seguro de eso?, el que hayas usado un par de veces mi máquina del tiempo no te hace un experto en el tema —se mofó ella.

— Nada cambia, ya lo comprobé.

— Solo dices eso porque sin importar la época el resultado para ti es el mismo —dijo la científica con un tono de voz por demás cruel.

— Lo digo porque es cierto. La primera vez que viaje al pasado asesiné al Doctor Maki Gero años antes de que nos construyera, pero eso no modificó en nada mi época, porque de haberlo hecho Dieciocho jamás habría existido por tanto no te habría asesinado y tú seguirías con vida pero no fue así, ya me aseguré de ello —explicó Diecisiete al tiempo que comenzaba a experimentar algo parecido al agotamiento emocional.

— ¿Cuántas veces has usado la máquina del tiempo? —preguntó sorprendida por lo que acababa de escuchar.

— En total serán cinco —la expresión de Bulma denotaba desconcierto por lo que él comenzó a explicarle— La primera ocasión fue después que Dieciocho te asesinó, en esa ocasión decidí regresar poco más de veinte años en el pasado, la segunda la usé para volver a mi propia época, la tercera viajé al momento en que nos conocimos, en la cuarta te traje aquí. Y la quinta la utilizaré para devolverte a tu línea de tiempo.

— Admito que me engañaste muy bien mientras tuve amnesia, pero no más, no creo que vayas a devolverme a mi época así como así, te tomaste demasiado tiempo y planeaste todo a detalle como para hacerlo —le aseguró— Así que dime claramente, ¿qué es lo que pretendes?, ¿Mantenerme cautiva como lo hiciste antes?.

— Es verdad que planeé todo sobre este encuentro, las razones para hacerlo ya las conoces, pero no tengo segundas intenciones. Todo lo que hice hasta ahora tenía un objetivo, que evidentemente no conseguí —dijo mirándola directamente a los ojos sin importarle que Bulma pudiera advertir la soledad en ellos— Y lo acepto, eres libre de marcharte.

La firmeza en la voz del androide no admitía lugar a dudas, aun así ella insistió.

— ¿En serio vas a dejarme regresar? —le preguntó obteniendo de inmediato un gesto de afirmación de parte de él.

El alivio que esa respuesta le dio desapareció pronto sustituyéndose por una opresión en el estómago al reflexionar lo que implicaba volver a su época, al regresar tendría que contarle a Gohan y a Trunks que aunque terminaran la máquina del tiempo y salvaran el pasado, su presente seguiría siendo un infierno.

Diecisiete conocía las expresiones de Bulma a la perfección y podía ver claramente la preocupación en su rostro, así que se aproximó hasta tomar la mano de la mujer y colocó la cápsula del control en su palma para luego cerrarle el puño el mismo. Ella lo miró extrañada, al darse cuenta de que había adivinado sus pensamientos.

— Tienes en la mano la oportunidad de acabar con la amenaza de tu mundo, no la desaproveches —le aconsejo el androide. Al cabo de unos segundos sin obtener ninguna respuesta por parte de la mujer, añadió— Iré afuera a alistar la máquina, sal cuando estés lista.

La científica tardó menos de un minuto en seguir al androide, en cuanto abandonó la casa distinguió a unos metros la máquina del tiempo que ella conocía bastante bien. Como era evidente que estaba conmovida al ver finalizado un proyecto que por años había acariciado y que estaba haciendo un esfuerzo por no derramar ninguna lágrima, él espero pacientemente a que se recobrara, luego la ayudo a subir a la máquina.

— Imagino que no querrás explicarle a Gohan y Trunks donde estuviste estos meses, así que programaré la fecha de regreso a unos cuantos días después de que nos conocimos, ¿de acuerdo? —le cuestionó el androide mientras presionaba algunos botones del tablero.

A pesar de lo familiar que le resultaba aquel aparato en el que se encontraba, era como si lo contemplara por primera vez, estaba tan absorta mirando a su alrededor que por eso no escuchó la pregunta de Diecisiete hasta la segunda ocasión en que la formulo. Levemente asintió mientras lo veía presionar algunos botones, luego de eso la máquina encendió y un haz de luz se formó ante sus ojos, a continuación, la científica vislumbró algo similar a un túnel obscuro rodeado de neblina y rayos dorados por el cual avanzaron un par de segundos hasta que una nueva luz apareció ante sus ojos.

Cuando esta desapareció y su visión volvió a la normalidad, advirtió que se encontraban en medio de un paraje desconocido. Sin preguntar Diecisiete la ayudo a descender de la máquina para luego encapsularla, una vez hecho eso tomó a la científica de la cintura y emprendió el vuelo con ella.

Fue un trayecto lleno de silencio, Diecisiete sabía que todo había terminado, que sin importar lo que hiciera estaba condenado a amarla sin tenerla jamás. Por fin había llegado el momento en que tenía que aceptar que Azul no era más que un recuerdo hermoso y etéreo, pero solo eso.

Bulma por su parte, trataba de poner su atención en otra cosa que no fuera el latido del corazón de su acompañante que llegaba con claridad a sus oídos, de olvidar que ese sonido había llegado a llenar de felicidad su vida. Estaba haciendo un esfuerzo por bloquear los recuerdos que la embargaban con la cercanía de él, se obligaba a no pensar en todo lo que el androide en su papel de Lapis había hecho y en que a pesar de sus dudas iniciales él estaba cumpliendo su palabra de devolverle su vida anterior.

Al llegar a la Corporación su mente que parecía tan clara un par de minutos atrás, se encontraba inquieta, estaba empezando a ser consciente que una vez que pusiera un pie en el suelo la historia entre ellos desaparecería para siempre, que ese hombre que aún la sostenía en sus brazos era y no era a la vez Diecisiete, su enemigo, reflexionar en la versión de él que había conocido acrecentó la sensación de pérdida que se estaba generando en su interior, así que cuando él se apartó listo para marcharse, lo detuvo.

— ¿Por qué estás ayudándome si sabes cuánto te odio? —le preguntó fijando su mirada en la de él.

El cuestionamiento lo tomó desprevenido, y sus ojos zafiro reflejaron el asombro que experimentaba. Nunca se acostumbraría a escucharla decir abiertamente que lo odiaba y menos a que aquella afirmación le produjera cierto desasosiego.

— Solo pretendo reparar el daño que te hice en el pasado —admitió honestamente tras unos segundos— Y ya que he pagado mi deuda, no volveré a cruzarme en tu camino otra vez.

— Mientes —aseguró ante su afirmación— Antes de bajar vi el contenedor de combustible de la máquina y estaba vacío, lo que significa que estás atrapado en esta época. ¿O es que acaso tienes más?

— No.

— ¿Entonces te quedarás aquí? —preguntó asustada ante la idea de tres seres de energía ilimitada en su mundo.

— Si, pero no tienes que preocuparte —le aclaró al ver la expresión en su rostro— No causaré ningún problema.

Ella no pareció convencerse con sus palabras, Diecisiete hubiera querido quedarse hasta lograr que Bulma le creyera, pero cada segundo que transcurría el dolor de perderla nuevamente se hacía mayor. Sin más que decirle, la miró mientras una sonrisa melancólica se dibujaba en su rostro, luego de eso se marchó.

La científica contempló el cielo durante un rato, le parecía que acababa de despertarse de un sueño y que todo lo ocurrido en esas horas era por demás irreal. Más no era así, todo ese tiempo había vivido una historia de amor con uno de sus peores enemigos y ahora tenía la certeza de que una parte de ella se había quedado en esa otra época con Lapis.

Unas cuantas lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas mientras el remolino de emociones que experimentaba en su interior se hacía presente, por fin tenía en sus manos la oportunidad de derrotar a los androides y devolver la paz que les robaron, y eso le provocaba la felicidad más absoluta, y a la vez una vocecita interna le cuestionaba si el precio personal que pagó por eso no había sido demasiado alto.

Cuando por fin pudo serenarse la mujer entró a la casa, al tiempo que trataba de convencerse de haber hecho lo correcto, diciéndose a cada paso que pronto la vida de todos en la tierra mejoraría, la amenaza a la que habían estado sometidos por décadas sería aniquilada y todos podrían vivir por fin la tranquilidad que tanto anhelaban.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notas de la autora:**

Hola a todos, antes que nada quiero comentarles que el retraso en la actualización se debe a mis cambios de horarios tanto en el trabajo como en la universidad, y que este mes me ha sido difícil encontrar el tiempo para trabajar en el fanfiction, afortunadamente por fin encontré el espacio y aquí les dejo la primer parte del último capítulo de "Sincronía".

La segunda será publicada en este mismo espacio, solo modificaré el contenido actual para agregar lo que falta, lo cual será en la primera semana de Marzo si no hay obstáculos, el motivo de dividir el final en dos partes es que siempre quise que la historia contará solamente con Diecisiete capítulos, y de agregar uno más pues ya no cumpliría con ese objetivo que me plantee.

Me despido dejándoles muchos saludos, y recuerden que sus comentarios siempre son bienvenidos, nos leemos en la última actualización.

* * *

_**Capítulo 17 primera parte**_

Las noticias sobre la derrota de los androides se esparcieron rápidamente por todo el planeta, tanto que hasta los seres que se encontraban confinados en las regiones más apartadas como Diecisiete pudieron enterarse de lo sucedido. Apenas la información llego a sus oídos, él sonrió, había dudado que Azul utilizaría el arma que le proveyó por la desconfianza que le tenía, pero se sintió aliviado al saber que la científica había podido hacer a un lado su resentimiento al menos por el bien común.

La intención que tenía en mente de devolverle a la mujer la paz que le habían arrebatado se había cumplido, ya estaban a mano y su deuda había sido saldada. Saber que Bulma viviría tranquila en ese mundo era un remedio medianamente eficaz para la nostalgia que llevaba a cuestas, pues había momentos en que los recuerdos eran una carga demasiado pesada de sobrellevar, añoraba a Azul constantemente y trataba de no hacerlo, de buscar en aquel mundo que su contraparte se había encargado de devastar, una nueva razón para vivir, algo que lo hiciera remediar poco a poco sus pecados y faltas del pasado, estaba decidido a emprender una vida diferente a la que hasta hace unos años había llevado.

Ahora tenía la certeza que jamás volvería a ser él mismo de antes, su lucha por el amor de Azul le había transformado en alguien mejor, y para honrar ese sentimiento se mantendría por ese camino hasta el final de sus días. Como parte de su auto infligido destierro habitó una casa en una pequeña localidad abandonada para evitar encontrarse con alguien, quizá en unos años cuando la memoria de la gente se borrara un poco, él podría llevar una vida más normal, mientras tanto en los meses subsecuentes a la derrota de los androides, se impuso la tarea de salir de vez en cuando de su aislamiento y recorrer las ciudades aledañas escondiendo su rostro en la capucha de una sudadera que Bulma le regalo en el pasado y que se había convertido en una de sus más preciadas posesiones.

Usualmente aprovechaba la tarde para sus paseos, y así como antes disfrutaba admirar la devastación ahora apreciaba el renacer de las ciudades, los avances en los trabajos de reconstrucción de las mismas, y extrañamente, encontraba agradable la expresión de las personas mientras trabajaban, pues mostraba la esperanza y el anhelo de un futuro mejor. Así como en otras ocasiones, sus pasos lo guiaron hasta una calle donde había un pequeño establecimiento informal en el cual solían ser aficionados a los noticieros, y en el que el dueño no mostraba ningún problema porque los transeúntes se quedaran a mirar a ratos el televisor.

Diecisiete se detuvo a un metro del aparato y fijó sus ojos zafiros en el, le gustaba estar enterado de lo que sucedía, pero especialmente y aunque no lo admitiría abiertamente, siempre esperaba ver en la pantalla a alguien en especial. Al cabo de media hora se disponía a marcharse, cuando el dueño cambio de canal, y entonces la imagen que anhelaba se filtró con claridad en sus pupilas y la voz de Bulma resonó clara en sus oídos. No era la primera entrevista que veía sobre ella, la mujer se había convertido en todo un icono mundial tras haber contribuido en la destrucción de los androides, y al parecer la gente no se cansaba de escucharla a pesar de que siempre solían hacerle las mismas preguntas. Aun sabiendo que no diría nada nuevo, su atención se centró por completo en la pantalla, en aquellas expresiones y gestos que él conocía bien por estar grabados en su memoria.

— Me halaga toda esta atención, pero también me hace sentir abrumada —admitió ella al entrevistador cuando este la cuestionó sobre cómo se sentía ser la mujer más celebre del planeta— No deben olvidar que hubo otras dos personas que contribuyeron a la paz que hoy disfrutamos, y que esto no fue obra mía por completo.

— Hasta ahora no ha revelado las identidades de sus demás colaboradores, así que mientras lo hace todo nuestro agradecimiento lo volcaremos en usted —dijo con una sonrisa el conductor.

— Vaya forma de chantajearme —bromeó la científica, para luego adquirir una expresión de total seriedad— Créanme que en verdad quisiera decirles los nombres de quienes me ayudaron, ellos también se merecen un reconocimiento por sus acciones, mas prometí guardar el secreto a uno de ellos y no pienso romper mi palabra.

— ¿Y qué hay del otro? —cuestionó su interlocutor de inmediato.

— A él no le hice ningún tipo de promesa —aceptó Bulma, mientras en sus ojos aparecía un brillo que Diecisiete no supo interpretar.

— Entonces, lo justo sería que nos dijera quién es, así él recibiría el reconocimiento que merece por su noble labor.

Ella sonrió levemente dejando entrever que había planeado el cauce de la conversación desde un inicio para llevarlo a ese punto, pero claro el entrevistador era incapaz de advertirlo, se necesitaba conocer a la mujer a fondo para saber ese tipo de cosas.

— Su nombre era Lapis —soltó ella tras una pausa dramática, y antes de que el conductor pudiera exclamar algo añadió— Era un buen tipo, que ya no existe en este mundo.

Tanto la audiencia del foro televisivo como los presentes en el establecimiento donde se encontraba el androide se mostraron decepcionados al escuchar aquella confesión.

— ¿Por qué espero tanto para decirlo entonces? —preguntó el entrevistador.

— No estaba lista para hablar de él hasta hoy —respondió ella sinceramente— Y ya que les he contado esto, no me queda más que decir sobre ese tema.

En vano el conductor insistió en obtener más información, Bulma se negó a hablar más del asunto y mejor aprovechó su tiempo al aire para anunciar que no concedería más entrevistas, pues dedicaría su tiempo a otras labores con las cuales planeaba seguir contribuyendo al futuro que les esperaba, también pidió a quienes la escuchaban que ese agradecimiento que hasta ahora le habían mostrado lo transformaran en acciones para construir un mundo mejor.

Apenas la entrevista concluyó, la gente del establecimiento comenzó a discutir sobre ella, la emoción era tal que nadie percibió al joven de sudadera negra que se había marchado. En aquel sitio que se había convertido en su hogar, Diecisiete paso las siguientes horas tratando de encontrar el posible significado de las palabras de Bulma, no era la primera ocasión en que ella hablaba de sus dos misteriosos colaboradores, pero siempre creyó que cuando lo hacía se refería a Trunks y Gohan, no a él, por eso escucharla había encendido una esperanza que creía haber desaparecido tiempo atrás.

"Quizá solo dijo eso porque me ha perdonado", pensó para sí mismo para recuperar su autocontrol y no salir a buscarla en ese instante. Se repitió aquella frase por días mientras luchaba por bloquear la imperiosa necesidad de salir de dudas, pero mientras más le daba vueltas a la situación, más deseaba descubrir si detrás de su suposición existía algo o si solamente se estaba engañando otra vez. Tras llegar a la conclusión de que fuera cual fuera la verdad, no podría volver a estar tranquilo sin saberlo, Diecisiete abandonó su refugio para dirigirse a la Corporación a buscar a la mujer de cabello celeste.

Desde su balcón la científica observaba a los reporteros que cubrían casi por completo la reja metálica de la entrada a la edificación en la que se encontraba, había creído que tras su última declaración por fin la dejarían tranquila, pero al parecer se había equivocado. Cuando terminó de fumar su cigarrillo se dirigió al interior de su habitación pensando que ojalá pronto se cansaran de insistir, ella había sido muy clara, ya no tenía más que decir, al menos no a ellos. Con eso en mente se sentó en el pequeño sofá y tomó un libro con la finalidad de que un poco de lectura le ayudara a olvidar la gente que se aglutinaba a las afueras de su ya reconstruido hogar.

Quien sabe cuánto tiempo había pasado leyendo cuando al levantar su mirada para descansarla un poco, distinguió en el ventanal frente a ella una silueta que conocía muy bien. Sintiendo como su pulso se aceleraba miró por varios minutos hacia el mismo punto, pero el dueño de aquella figura no se movió, la mujer volvió a retomar su lectura a la espera de que aquel hiciera su entrada en cualquier momento.

— ¿Vas a entrar o piensas quedarte escondido tras la ventana todo el día? —preguntó Bulma en voz alta después de casi una hora de suspenso.

Casi de inmediato Diecisiete apareció frente a sus ojos, y ella no pudo evitar que un ligero estremecimiento la recorriera de pies a cabeza al verlo de nuevo tan cerca.

— Supongo que te enteraste de lo que dije en mi última entrevista y por eso estás aquí —soltó ella al ver que el androide no decía nada— ¿O estoy equivocada?.

— Tus suposiciones siempre son correctas —respondió tratando de mantener la compostura y no perderse en los ojos celestes de la mujer— Me sorprendió escuchar que me mencionaras como uno de los salvadores del mundo.

— Solo dije la verdad, sin tu ayuda habríamos vivido quien sabe cuánto tiempo más bajo esa amenaza.

Tras aquella frase el silencio ocupó de nuevo la habitación, era extraño para ambos estar ahí sintiendo la inquietud de decirse tantas cosas y a la vez lidiar con la incertidumbre de la reacción que eso podría ocasionar en el otro.

— En realidad, solo vine porque quería aclarar algunas cosas —exclamó el androide al cabo de unos minutos. Ella con un gesto le indicó que prosiguiera— ¿Pudiste perdonarme?.

— Si —admitió sin titubear.

— ¿Y eso... podría cambiar algo entre nosotros? —cuestionó él fijando sus ojos zafiros en los de la mujer.

Bulma mantuvo el contacto visual mientras trataba de dilucidar la mejor forma de responderle, más encontrar las palabras adecuadas no era sencillo.

— Cuando recobré la memoria me sentí engañada e indignada —dijo ella por fin— Pensé que solo te divertías conmigo, estaba segura que todo lo que me contaste en ese momento era mentira. Solo comencé a ver las cosas de forma diferente tras la derrota de los androides, después de lograr la paz que tanto anhelaba pude tener la mente fría para analizar el tiempo que pasamos juntos.

— ¿Y cuál fue tu conclusión al respecto? —preguntó ansioso.

— Que el amor que sentías es real —al ver la emoción que sus palabras causaban en Diecisiete se apresuró a continuar— Pero también, que en verdad no me amas a mí, sino a Azul y ella ya no existe.

— Algo de eso es cierto —aceptó el ojiazul— Mi principal intención al robar la máquina del tiempo fue la de encontrarla de nuevo para tener una oportunidad. Luego me di cuenta que a pesar de que son la misma persona no lo eran...

— ¿Tanto te decepcionamos? —interrumpió sintiéndose ofendida por su comentario sobre ella y la Bulma del pasado.

— Tú no, pero ella un poco, me refiero a la primer Bulma que conocí —admitió honestamente— Era muy diferente a ustedes, y aunque al inicio eso me hizo dudar, terminé encontrando en ella facetas nuevas que me hicieron amarla.

La científica no pudo evitar sentirse ligeramente celosa por la mención de su versión del pasado, más la curiosidad que sentía sobre ella era mayor.

— Me contaste todo sobre su relación y el tiempo que pasaron juntos, lo único que no me dijiste fue porque la dejaste si la amabas tanto y ella a ti. Eso es algo a lo que le he estado dando vueltas, y simplemente no lo entiendo. Por fin habías encontrado lo que querías en esa época, ¿por qué buscarme a mí? —soltó casi sin pensar. Él la miro desconcertado ante aquella inesperada cuestión.

— No lo hice para reemplazarla —aclaró adivinando los pensamientos que seguramente pasaban por la mente de la mujer.

— ¿Entonces por qué?.

Por la mente del androide pasaron mil razones que darle, podía inventarse cualquier cosa, pero ¿cuál sería el punto?, había omitido esa parte de la historia por una razón, pero a esas alturas no tenía motivos para ocultarle la verdad.

— No tienes que contarme si no quieres —dijo al verlo tensarse, como si de pronto se sintiera incómodo.

Él respiró pesadamente, necesitaba un momento para recobrarse. No se había dado cuenta de lo que lo seguía afectando aquella razón hasta ahora.

— Azul amaba a su hijo más que a nada, apartarla de él fue lo que la destruyó. No iba a dejar que eso sucediera otra vez —respondió al cabo de unos minutos, mientras la científica lo miraba sin comprender— Bulma deseaba ser madre y yo no puedo procrear, por eso tuve que dejarla —confesó cabizbajo al tiempo que apartaba sus ojos zafiros de los de ella.

La revelación la tomó por sorpresa, había imaginado mil razones para ese rompimiento menos esa, y ahora que la pieza faltante en el rompecabezas entre ellos se revelaba, lo entendía todo, él se había sacrificado por amor, y una certeza que ya tenía se le incrustó aún más en el alma. Así que la mujer pestañeó varias veces, para evitar que las lágrimas escaparan de sus ojos.

— ¿Todavía la amas? —preguntó lo más calmada que pudo. Él asintió.

Sin volverse a mirarlo, se levantó y se dirigió al buró junto a la cama, tomó su cajetilla y extrajo un cigarro que encendió con la rapidez que la práctica le brindaba, y aspiró una y otra vez esperando que el humo sirviera para desvanecer el nudo que se había formado en su garganta.

— Y también a ti —dijo él de pronto, haciéndola sonreír ante tal afirmación.

— Y todavía sigues amando a la verdadera Azul, es más, estoy segura que amarías cualquier versión de ella que se cruzara en tu camino, que descaro. No sé si sentirme halagada u ofendida por eso —soltó y el androide no supo descifrar si por el tono empleado lo decía con sarcasmo o si solo estaba jugando con él.

— Sería imposible no amarlas, en el fondo todas contienen la misma esencia —aseguró con firmeza— Pero no habrá más versiones...

— Cierto, no tienes combustible para seguir viajando —le interrumpió y esta vez su voz denotaba claramente su molestia.

Diecisiete la observó encender el segundo cigarrillo más aprisa que el primero si es que eso era posible. La conocía lo suficiente para saber que la había lastimado sin querer con su sinceridad, y se preparó para arreglar el malentendido.

— Aunque lo tuviera no lo haría —dijo mientras le quitaba el cigarro y lo lanzaba al suelo para llamar su atención— Eres una mujer brillante y deduzco por lo que te he contado que llegarás a la misma conclusión que yo. Solo existen pocos momentos en el tiempo donde lo nuestro puede ser posible sin que eso cambie o afecte tu vida, y por eso es que no pienso volver a interferir en ninguna línea de tiempo. Al buscarte solo quería una última oportunidad para estar a tu lado —afirmó mientras ella lo miraba atónita— Pero parece que estoy destinado a arruinar las cosas. Sin importar lo que haga no puedo tenerte.

Bulma lo miró, Diecisiete se veía agotado, algo irónico para un ser de energía ilimitada, pero así era. Se le notaba en la expresión lo difícil que le resultaba renunciar a ella, por un momento la científica quiso decirle que no tenía que hacerlo, que había aprendido a amarlo en esos meses juntos y que con su anuncio público sobre su participación en la destrucción de los androides lo único que pretendía era volver a verlo, que necesitaba tenerlo de frente para confirmar que sus sentimientos por él eran reales y no producto del agradecimiento por la ayuda que les brindó.

— Al menos esta vez, me quedaré tranquilo sabiendo que ya no hay odio de por medio —aseguró Diecisiete con una ligera sonrisa que denotaba su resignación.

Los labios de la mujer se separaron levemente para confesarle sus sentimientos, más en el último segundo su cerebro reparó en aquella última frase.

— ¿Ella también termino odiándote? —pregunto refiriéndose a la Bulma del pasado.

— No fue difícil lograrlo —le respondió y de inmediato vio la duda brillar en sus ojos celestes— Solo le dije la verdad sobre quien era y lo que había hecho en el futuro. Eso basto para hacer que se olvidara de mí.

La científica meditó un instante en su respuesta, luego de unos minutos sonrió, tomó nuevamente el paquete de cigarros, el encendedor, y volvió a ocupar el sofá en donde estaba.

— ¿Y estás seguro que lo hizo? —dijo mientras fingía observar con atención el cigarro que acababa de extraer y jugaba un poco con el antes de encenderlo.

— Inició una relación con Vegeta unos meses después —respondió sintiendo una opresión desagradable en el estómago, al recordar aquel momento en que los vio besarse.

— Entre nosotros siempre existió cierta atracción —admitió ella haciendo que la sensación de malestar del androide aumentara— Él también cometió atrocidades, era un asesino a sangre fría, y eso no me hizo odiarlo.

Por toda respuesta Diecisiete se alzó ligeramente de hombros como para restarle importancia a lo que acababa de decir, aunque en el fondo le dolía saber que ella había sido capaz de hacer esa excepción con el guerrero, mientras que con él no. Bulma lo miró atentamente por unos segundos, luego suspiró, necesitaba ser más clara en lo que trataba de darle a entender.

— Si ella en verdad llegó a odiarte o si te olvido fue por otra razón, no por tu pasado. Créeme me conozco mejor que nadie.

— No tiene caso pensar en eso, ya paso. Ella está con él y a estas alturas Trunks debe haber nacido —dijo Diecisiete sin ganas de seguirse torturando más de lo necesario— Tiene todo lo que necesita para ser feliz.

Para sorpresa del androide, la científica rio un poco al escucharlo. Había partes de su pasado que evidentemente ignoraba.

— ¿Por qué estás tan seguro de eso? —preguntó curiosa.

— Azul llegó a contarme cosas sobre esa época de su vida, lo feliz que fue tras tener a su hijo y también me hablo sobre su relación con Vegeta —respondió sin comprender la enigmática sonrisa que se dibujaba en ese momento en el rostro de Bulma.

— Por lo visto no te contó todo —dijo ella experimentando una amarga sensación al recordar su vida al lado del guerrero. Diecisiete la miró extrañado y confundido, por lo que la mujer decidió confesarle aquello que Azul deliberadamente omitió decirle— Solo mencionó las cosas buenas, pero nunca te dijo lo mucho que sufrió al amar a alguien incapaz de corresponderle.

Diecisiete abrió los ojos con sorpresa y sus puños se apretaron con fuerza ante semejante revelación.

— No tiene caso que te alteres —observó notando su actitud— Eso fue hace mucho tiempo.

— Pero todavía te afecta —señaló él, pues la conocía lo suficiente como para advertir los ligeros cambios en su voz y su mirada.

— Quizá... no es fácil admitir por primera vez ante alguien como me sentí en ese entonces —respondió más calmada.

— Puedes contarme lo que quieras —ofreció y ella sonrió al instante, conmovida por su sinceridad.

Antes de responderle, Bulma apagó el cigarro que aún sostenía y que no había tocado. Había pasado mucho desde la última vez que dejo salir sus verdaderos sentimientos respecto a Vegeta. Con Trunks siempre habló del guerrero de la forma más neutral posible, tratando de describirlo como era en realidad, pero sin hacer demasiado énfasis en sus defectos. Al igual que Azul hizo con Diecisiete, ella solo le contó a Trunks los aspectos más rescatables del tiempo que compartieron, nunca quiso decirle algunas cosas para no lastimarlo, ante él guardaría esos secretos siempre, pero quizá ya era tiempo de desahogarse con alguien más.

— En ese entonces no acepté que para Vegeta los sentimientos eran algo innecesario, solo di por hecho que quizá con el tiempo cambiaría y por eso me mantuve a su lado, claro que esa fue una hipótesis que ya no tuve la oportunidad de comprobar. Y ahora, a lo largo de estos años he llegado a la conclusión de que Vegeta lo único que tenía de príncipe era el título —admitió con una sonrisa triste, al tiempo que recordaba sus sueños románticos de juventud y los comparaba con los inicios de su relación— Solía ser frío y distante conmigo, y ni que decir de su relación con Trunks. Muchas ocasiones mostró que nosotros no le importábamos en lo más mínimo, y que la única razón por la que seguía en la tierra era para derrotar a Goku, seguramente se habría marchado al espacio después de su muerte de no ser porque ustedes aparecieron y él estaba entusiasmado con la idea de encontrar un nuevo rival —un suspiro escapo de ella mientras aquel fatídico día volvía a su mente— Sufrí mucho cuando Vegeta murió, y a pesar de saber que no me amaba lo extrañé por años. Probablemente así habría seguido de no ser porque... alguien más apareció.

Ella se volvió a mirar al androide, quien se encontraba tan sorprendido al conocer cómo se sentía la científica realmente respecto al padre de su hijo, que no notó aquella pausa ni tampoco la forma en que Bulma fijaba sus ojos celestes en él, o al menos eso creyó hasta que lo escuchó decir.

— Gohan siempre estuvo enamorado de ti —afirmó con algo de brusquedad, asumiendo que la mujer hablaba de él y reprochándose al mismo tiempo haber sido tan estúpido para olvidar que ellos ya tenían una relación. Al ver la mirada de la mujer, suavizó su tono de voz antes de seguir— Me di cuenta de eso cuando viajé al pasado.

Bulma sintió una ligera opresión en el estómago al escucharlo mencionar aquel nombre, más no se atrevió a decirle que después de la derrota de los androides había terminado su romance con él, y que a pesar de la insistencia del joven se mantuvo firme en su decisión. Nunca tuvo dudas de la veracidad de los sentimientos que Gohan tenía por ella, pero aún así le dolió escuchar la afirmación de Diecisiete, jamás quiso herirlo, pero tras desaparecer las razones que los unieron en primer lugar, consideró lo mejor era dejarlo libre para que pudiese tener la vida que siempre soñó acompañado por alguien de su edad.

— Me alegro que al menos tú serás feliz con él —le dijo sacándola al instante de sus pensamientos, y a pesar de la sinceridad en su voz, sus ojos denotaban un dejo de tristeza.

— No me resulta muy creíble, lo veo en tu mirada —señaló para mostrarle que lo conocía tan bien como él a ella.

— Lo digo en serio.

— ¿Entonces, estás así por la otra Bulma? —preguntó comprendiendo de golpe lo que ocurría, él asintió— No te conté la verdad para preocuparte, solo quería desahogarme. Además, es muy probable que su historia sea diferente a la mía, ya que sus circunstancias cambiaron cuando destruiste al Doctor Maki Gero.

— Ojalá así sea, y ella también pueda ser feliz.

La forma en que pronunció aquellas palabras la conmovió profundamente, y una imagen improbable pero hermosa se generó en su imaginación haciéndola sonreír de una forma en que jamás lo había hecho. Diecisiete miró con detenimiento aquella expresión hasta ahora desconocida, y la atribuyó a la lástima que probablemente le inspiraba a la mujer por haberlas perdido a ambas.

— Ya tengo que irme —soltó de pronto, sintiendo que por fin todo había quedado claro entre ellos y nada quedaba ya por decir.

Ella se sobresaltó un poco al escucharlo, pero asintió levemente. Diecisiete se giró hacia el ventanal y camino unos pasos.

— ¿El que lograra perdonarte es suficiente para ti? —preguntó, él se detuvo al instante.

— Lo es —afirmó con la mayor convicción mirando a la mujer a los ojos— Y en verdad espero que ya nada vuelva a perturbar tu paz.

— Estaré bien —le aseguró con una sonrisa— Pero en caso que algo sucediera sería bueno poder tener un aliado con tu nivel de poder.

— Puedes contar con eso.

— Pero no sabría dónde buscarte —dijo sin pensar.

— Vivo en una cabaña a las orillas de la capital de Norte —respondió vagamente pues una voz interior le decía que ella jamás usaría esa información— Cuídate Bulma —fueron sus palabras antes de abandonar del todo la habitación.

— Cuídate Diecisiete.

Respondió ella mientras él desaparecía de su vista.

* * *

_**Capítulo 17 segunda parte**_

El ambiente relajado de la habitación contrastaba profundamente con las emociones que sus ocupantes experimentaban. Sencillamente ese momento era extraño por decir lo menos, ninguno de los dos hubiera imaginado que a pesar del tiempo que había transcurrido y de la historia que compartieron, ambos estarían sentados a la mesa bebiendo café y conversando como si fueran dos viejos amigos con nada más que recuerdos en común.

— ¿Vas a decirme por fin, porque viniste? —preguntó la de cabello celeste incapaz de dominar la curiosidad que sentía por más tiempo.

— Solo quería asegurarme que todo estuviera bien aquí —respondió su interlocutor con la misma expresión impasible de siempre.

— Ya, ¿Y por eso primero te paseaste por el jardín de la Corporación durante dos noches como una sombra? —le cuestionó con una sonrisa que lo hizo incomodarse— Hubiera sido más fácil que me lo preguntaras directamente, en vez de pegarme semejante susto.

— No sabía que habías instalado cámaras —admitió apenado por haberse dejado atrapar por ella durante su última ronda de vigilancia.

— Nunca está de más aumentar la seguridad —dijo la mujer mientras le servía una segunda taza de café— Además, me pareció que había algo familiar en la persona que husmeaba por mi jardín —agregó sin quitar la sonrisa de sus labios, mientras miraba la vestimenta del androide.

— No estaba espiándote —le aclaró bebiendo un trago del amargo líquido— Solo comprobaba que te encontrabas bien.

— Insisto en que pudiste preguntármelo directamente.

— Supuse que no querrías hablar conmigo por eso no lo hice —soltó esperando ver su reacción. Ella no respondió, pero su lenguaje corporal mostró cierta incomodidad ante su afirmación.

Antes de presentarse en la Corporación, él ya sabía que estaba cometiendo una imprudencia, pero aun así no se detuvo, necesitaba ver con sus propios ojos que ella se encontraba bien, solo haría eso y después se marcharía. O al menos eso se prometió la primera noche que puso un pie ahí, quizá si Bulma no lo hubiera atrapado en esta segunda ocasión, el androide habría seguido haciendo más visitas. En el fondo se alegraba de haber sido descubierto, así se veía obligado a detenerse, lo que nunca se imaginó ni por un segundo es que después de mirarlo extrañada, ella terminaría invitándolo a compartir la cena que su presencia interrumpió.

Entraron a la cocina como habían hecho tantas otras veces en el pasado, sin sobresaltos, ni incomodidad aparente, se sentaron y ella le ofreció café, él asintió y espero hasta que su taza estuvo llena, cuidándose bien de que al tomarla no rozara los dedos de la mujer, pues el menor toque con su piel le traía memorias de sus momentos juntos, y si algo necesitaba en ese instante era mantener la mente fría. Luego como si de cualquier reunión social se tratara Bulma comenzó a preguntarle sobre su vida en el tiempo que llevaban sin verse, y el comenzó a responder, pero finalmente llegaron al punto en que no podían seguir pretendiendo que esa era cualquier visita y que ellos solo eran dos conocidos.

Tras su última frase la incomodidad inicial de ella parecía ir en aumento, y fue entonces que comprendió que lo mejor era marcharse antes de que algo sucediera, y ese momento hasta ahora agradable que estaban compartiendo terminara por acabar realmente mal.

Ajena a los pensamientos de su acompañante, la científica lo miró de reojo mientras ponía un poco de azúcar en su café. Los ojos zafiros de Diecisiete estaban puestos en la dirección contraria a ella, pero aun así sabía que ambos se observaban el uno al otro discretamente. Mientras revolvía el contenido de su taza, sintió como todos sus músculos aún seguían tensos, esa sensación no la había abandonado desde el momento en que la alerta de seguridad se encendió y la pantalla le mostró al intruso en pantalla.

Apenas lo reconoció, el aire se escapó por completo de sus pulmones, estaba segura que jamás volverían a encontrarse después de su última conversación. Y ahora él estaba ahí, sentado a su mesa bebiendo café y comiendo tarta como si nada hubiera pasado, como si todo el tiempo que estuvieron separados no hubiese existido. Y ella no hacía más que preguntarse si eso era real, o si solo estaba soñando despierta como tantas otras veces.

El androide bebió de su taza hasta dejarla vacía y la colocó en la mesa, el ligero sonido de esta al chocar con la madera la hizo volver a la realidad, Diecisiete estaba ahí frente a ella impasible como siempre. Cuando él la miró al tiempo que se levantaba de la mesa, Bulma supo que esa era la última oportunidad que tenía para sacarse de encima todo lo que llevaba a cuestas.

— Gracias por el café —dijo a manera de despedida.

— ¿Te vas tan pronto? —preguntó mientras su cerebro se forzaba a encontrar alguna excusa para detenerlo.

— No quiero causarte problemas con... él —respondió sin ganas de mencionar su nombre, como si temiera que al hacerlo aquel fuera a irrumpir en cualquier instante por la puerta de la cocina y arruinar el momento que compartía con Bulma.

— No vendrá —aseguró y el extraño tono en su voz no pasó desapercibido por el androide— Anda siéntate, todavía tenemos cosas que hablar.

Diecisiete le obedeció y ocupo de nuevo el asiento junto a ella. Sin mirarlo, Bulma tomó su tenedor y lo dirigió hacia el postre frente a sí, más no hizo intento de tocarlo, se notaba en su expresión que estaba nerviosa y la duda asomaba claramente en sus ojos celestes. Él la conocía lo suficiente como para comprender que Bulma quería decirle algo, solo que no encontraba la forma de hacerlo, por un momento levantó su mano pensando en colocarla sobre la de ella para instarla a hablar, pero se detuvo pensando que el contacto entre ambos era algo que no estaba seguro de poder permitirse después de la historia que compartieron, así que optó por inclinarse ligeramente hacia la mujer para hacer que sus miradas se cruzaran, ella suspiro con fuerza cuando su reflejo se dibujó en los zafiros de Diecisiete. Y fue ahí, justo en ese instante, donde encontró el impulso que le hacía falta para continuar lo que había quedado inconcluso cuando el androide se marchó aquella vez.

— ¿De verdad solo viniste para saber si me encontraba bien? —él asintió convencido y a la vez algo extrañado por la pregunta, dolida por la respuesta Bulma miró hacia otro lado tras ver su gesto. Su mente racional le aconsejaba dejar las cosas así para no reabrir viejas heridas, más algo dentro de ella tenía claro que estas no habían cerrado ni lo harían nunca mientras no enfrentara la realidad. Después de unos segundos que parecieron eternos tomó una decisión y continúo hablando— Que tonta, pensé que de alguna forma te habías enterado de lo que sucedió y por eso me habías buscado.

El tono de tristeza en la voz de Bulma no pasó desapercibido por el androide, y la única razón que le cruzo por la mente para escucharla así, es que algo le hubiera sucedido al ser que ella más amaba en el mundo.

— ¿Le ocurrió algo malo a Trunks? —preguntó y su tono de voz dejo entrever verdadera preocupación.

— Él está bien —dijo visiblemente sorprendida por la mención del androide sobre su hijo.

— ¿Entonces qué fue lo que paso?.

De pronto esa simple pregunta no resultó tan fácil de responder para la científica, y más de una vez sus labios se abrieron para ofrecer una explicación que en realidad no sabía cómo iniciar, era tanto lo que tenía que decirle que la información se agolpaba en desorden en su cerebro y mientras más trataba de armar una cronología detallada de los hechos, más se revolvía con ellos.

— Al parecer a las creaciones del Doctor Maki Gero les da por robarse mi máquina del tiempo, hace meses apareció un androide llamado Cell —respondió por fin para no aumentar la inquietud que su prolongado silencio estaba creando en su interlocutor.

Tras escucharla Diecisiete frunció el ceño, recordaba ese nombre, así llamaba el anciano al último invento en el que trabajaba cuando lo asesinaron.

— Conque esa cosa sobrevivió —exclamó expresando en voz alta sus pensamientos.

— ¿Sabías de su existencia y no me lo dijiste? —dijo ella indignada.

— No pensé que fuera importante, solo era un embrión por ese entonces —respondió su interlocutor alzándose de hombros— Además, creí que lo había destruido cuando hicimos explotar el laboratorio.

— Pues no fue así —señaló algo molesta— Creció y se apareció por aquí buscándote.

— ¿A mí? —pregunto mientras ella lo observaba fijamente, para ver si la expresión de desconcierto en sus ojos era real.

— No solo a ti, también a Dieciocho.

— Supongo que pensó que seríamos sus aliados —soltó sin la más mínima idea de porque Cell querría encontrarlos.

— Nada de eso, según lo que dijo necesitaba absorberlos para perfeccionar su cuerpo y alcanzar su máximo poder —le contó mientras escudriñaba atentamente la reacción del rostro de Diecisiete al escucharla.

— Maldito anciano miserable —murmuró entre dientes el ojiazul— Ahora entiendo sus alusiones sarcásticas cuando decía que el destino que nos auguraba era sencillamente perfecto.

— Su presencia causo muchos problemas —siguió diciendo Bulma tras convencerse que su información anterior era completamente nueva para el androide— Cell tenía la capacidad de absorber la energía vital de cualquier ser vivo, y al hacerlo su poder aumentaba, eso hizo que la batalla fuera más difícil de lo esperado.

— ¿Alguien murió? —preguntó con voz grave al ver la expresión de la mujer tornarse sombría.

Ella cerró los ojos al recordar lo sucedido, el desenlace de aquella pelea había sido fatídico. Al verla tan afectada Diecisiete quiso ofrecerle algo de consuelo, sin pensar en lo que hacía acercó su mano y la poso suavemente sobre la de Bulma, la mantuvo ahí hasta que la mujer alzo la vista, casi de inmediato él adivinó la respuesta.

— Lo lamento.

— No tienes por qué, ya ni siquiera estábamos juntos cuando todo sucedió.

— Pueden usar las esferas y revivirlo —sugirió al ver que la expresión de tristeza no desaparecía de su hermoso rostro a pesar de lo que le dijo antes.

— No se puede traer a la vida a alguien por segunda vez, y aunque eso fuera posible de todos modos no tenemos esferas. Picolo también falleció en la batalla junto con Krilin y Yamcha.

— Encontraremos la forma de conseguirlo —ofreció esperando animarla, ella esbozó una ligera sonrisa.

— Te lo agradezco, pero no es necesario, es mejor dejar las cosas así y dejar descansar a los muertos —admitió con una calma que extraño a su interlocutor, quien quedo aún más sorprendido al escucharla decir— Ya bastante nos ayudaste con Goku.

Por toda respuesta Diecisiete separó su mano de la de Bulma, luego alzó los hombros ligeramente, como si aquello no hubiese sido la gran cosa.

— Él me contó sobre la conversación que tuvieron aquel día que se enfrentaron —dijo Bulma al tiempo que sostenía su taza de café con ambas manos y fijaba su vista en el oscuro líquido— Que le confesaste quien eras y lo que habías hecho en tu época, así como la verdadera razón del porque viniste aquí...

Ella hizo una pausa esperando que él dijera algo sobre ese punto, al ver que se mantenía en silencio alzó la vista y sus miradas se cruzaron. Quizá solo era la emoción del momento, pero por un segundo Diecisiete percibió un brillo especial en los ojos celestes de Bulma que le provoco que su pulso se acelerara, sin embargo, se obligó a serenarse ya no podía hacerse más ilusiones, para luego verlas desvanecerse cruelmente ante sí.

— También que le diste la medicina para curar su enfermedad, y que gracias a eso él pudo derrotar a Cell —prosiguió la mujer para romper el incómodo silencio que se había generado entre ellos.

— ¿Qué ironía no crees?, terminé salvando al hombre que debía destruir —se apresuró a decir él en medio de una sonrisa forzada.

— Ironía o no, salvaste su vida y no tenías porque si ni siquiera lo conocías —la forma en que Diecisiete la miró tras pronunciar aquella frase, le dio el coraje suficiente como para atreverse a preguntar lo que tanto tiempo llevaba deseando saber— ¿O es que acaso eso lo hiciste por mí?...

El androide se levantó de su asiento y se giró en dirección contraria a donde se encontraba la mujer. No le gustaba el rumbo que estaba tomando esa conversación que para nada estaba en sus planes, ¿En qué estaba pensando cuando aceptó el combustible que la otra Bulma le dio como un agradecimiento tardío por el control?, ¿Por qué carajos había dejado que su voluntad lo abandonara y había viajado a esa época otra vez?.

— ¿No vas a responderme? —insistió ella.

— Matarlo o dejarlo morir, hubiera significado que seguía bajo las órdenes del Doctor Maki Gero, y preferiría cualquier cosa antes que obedecer a ese anciano despreciable.

— ¿Esa es la verdadera razón? —cuestionó la mujer viendo como la expresión de frialdad que Diecisiete se esforzaba por mantener se modificaba levemente al escucharla— Sigues siendo el mismo mentiroso —aseguró decepcionada tras verlo hacer un gesto rápido de asentimiento.

Diecisiete apretó ligeramente los puños al escucharla, sus emociones estaban al borde del descontrol, al regresar a esa época solo quería asegurarse que la mujer fuera feliz, jamás pretendió remover el pasado, pero al parecer ya era demasiado tarde para evitarlo.

— ¿En serio quieres saber toda la verdad? —preguntó de forma retórica— Pues te la diré, a excepción del asesinato de Maki Gero, cada cosa que hice y cada decisión que tomé en esta época fue por ti. Y no me mires como si no lo supieras, si Goku habló contigo es claro que conoces toda la verdad sobre Azul, ¿o hay algo más que quieras que te cuente sobre ella? —exclamó casi desafiante.

— No me interesa saber nada más, ya superé eso —respondió al tiempo que se levantaba hasta quedar a centímetros de distancia del androide— ¿Qué, ahora te sorprende escucharlo?, pues si, tuve que sobreponerme al hecho de que me hayas buscado solo para consolarte por su perdida, y luego te hayas largado cuando te diste cuenta que aun llamándome igual que a ella jamás podría ocupar su lugar —soltó alzando la voz, mientras él la miraba fijamente— ¿O vas a negar que esa fue la razón por la que te marchaste?

— El motivo fue otro —respondió cortante, mientras maldecía internamente el momento en que cedió al impulso de volver a usar la máquina del tiempo.

— Pues dímelo —pidió tratando de serenarse al saber que existía otra razón— Porque al principio cuando te conté de Cell yo creí...

— Que sabía de su existencia y escapé de él ¿no es cierto? —dijo completando lo que ella no se atrevía a decir.

— Si, pero me di cuenta que no estabas enterado de nada, y si no te fuiste por eso, entonces fue por algo más y necesito saberlo. Ya no quiero seguirme preguntando porque tomaste esa decisión —él no le respondió nada solo dejo de mirarla— Puedo soportar lo que sea, solo dime la maldita verdad de una vez —dijo rindiéndose, esperando escuchar la confirmación de lo que ella suponía.

Diecisiete miró al techo como si quisiera atravesarlo, era un completo imbécil al seguirse poniendo en esas situaciones, simplemente parecía no entender de sus errores empeñándose en destrozarse el alma él mismo, y ahora estaba ahí, teniendo que lidiar con las situaciones que dejo sin resolver, enfrentando una vez más emociones que quería dejar atrás. Huir definitivamente no era una opción, había dejado de hacerlo hacía mucho, lo mejor era enfrentar lo que quedaba de sus fantasmas y dejar que ella supiera la verdad.

Sintiéndose tan vulnerable como en el momento en que comprendió que tenía que dejarla seguir su destino, comenzó a hablar, y todo aquello que le había ocultado salió a la luz, la inquietud que le provocaron los comentarios de Panchy, la conversación que escuchó accidentalmente en la cocina, el verla ilusionada con la prueba de embarazo, así como su acercamiento con el Doctor Briefs y los estudios que este le había realizado.

— Tú querías algo que no podía darte —concluyó, y a pesar de la firmeza en su tono de voz, sus ojos zafiros reflejaban el dolor que sus palabras le causaban.

Bulma contempló al androide estupefacta, de todas las razones que había pensado esa opción jamás le cruzó por la mente, pero ahora que la sabía estaba profundamente conmovida. Cuando él se marchó lo primero que pensó fue que solo la había usado y lo odio por eso, después de la batalla con Cell se convenció de que la partida de Diecisiete no había sido coincidencia, él sabía de su enemigo y del riesgo que corría al enfrentarlo, y quiso evitar el peligro abandonando lo más pronto esa época para evitar encontrarse con Cell, pero cuando ella le expresó sus pensamientos a Goku y él se negó a reconocer a Diecisiete como un cobarde, ella explotó contra su amigo, y fue entonces cuando este le contó lo que sabía sobre el pasado del androide y de la medicina que le dio para salvar su vida, a partir de ese instante algo en ella cambió.

Fue ahí cuando deseo jamás haberse enterado de la verdad, porque la herida que creía cerrada se abrió y paso muchas noches en vela analizando a detalle cada momento que pasaron juntos, torturándose al saber que de cada beso y caricia que recibió solo la mitad fue suya, la otra pertenecía a una sombra, muchas veces rio ante la ironía de que ella misma era su rival, para finalmente llenarse de tristeza al concluir que la partida del androide solo se debía a que había sido incapaz de llenar el vacío dejado por Azul, porque que él jamás la amaría tanto como a ella.

Más en ese instante, una sensación de alivio inundaba su pecho al comprender que había estado equivocada, él no la había usado, Diecisiete conocía su deseo de convertirse en madre y podía haber sido egoísta quedándose e impidiendo que Trunks naciera, en lugar de eso se había marchado para que ella realizara su sueño y esa acción solo podía tener una explicación, Diecisiete no hizo eso por Azul, sino por ella, porque en verdad la amaba.

— Gracias —murmuró sin encontrar otra palabra acorde a las emociones que la embargaban. Porque a pesar del dolor que padeció cuando él se marchó, sabía que este había valido la pena por tener a su adorado hijo.

Diecisiete no tuvo tiempo de responder, antes que pudiera articular palabra alguna Bulma lo abrazo. El ojiazul tardo unos segundos en corresponder a aquel gesto, quizá se hubiese mantenido inmóvil de no ser porque al percibir la humedad en su camisa provocada por las lágrimas de la mujer no pudo seguir indiferente ante la necesidad de consolarla. Ella ocultó más su rostro en el pecho del androide cuando sus brazos la rodearon, sin saberlo, los recuerdos de sus momentos juntos comenzaron a aparecer en las mentes de ambos, y las mismas emociones que experimentaron en aquel entonces se apoderaron de ellos en ese momento.

— Si me hubieras dicho toda la verdad desde un principio, quizá las cosas serían diferentes —dijo ella al cabo de un rato.

— No lo creo —admitió sintiéndose vencido— De haberte confesado quien era y todo lo que hice te habrías alejado de inmediato.

— Es cierto —reconoció ella— Al enterarme de las razones por las que me buscaste, te hubiera mandando al demonio sin pensarlo —él esbozo una sonrisa triste— Lo siento no debí decir eso.

— No tienes que disculparte, ya lo sé. Y créeme no vine para interferir con tu vida otra vez, solo quería saber que todo estaba bien —dijo Diecisiete y Bulma se estremeció al escucharlo, su voz sonaba a despedida nuevamente.

— ¿Eso quiere decir que no te quedaras en esta época? —preguntó la mujer apartándose un poco para mirarlo a los ojos. La expresión en el rostro del androide le dejo ver que él solo esperaba a dar por terminada su conversación para irse.

— No tienes que marcharte todavía, puedes quedarte en la Corporación unos días más si deseas —ofreció y de inmediato Diecisiete se negó, era claro que él también tenía heridas que no habían cicatrizado— ¿Hay alguna razón en especial por la que tienes que marcharte ya? —le cuestionó esperando que eso bastara para que él reconsiderara su decisión y optara por quedarse un poco más.

— En realidad si —respondió el androide visiblemente emocionado, al pensar en el último viaje que planeaba realizar, en el cual iría a una época nueva donde pudiera apartarse para siempre de Azul y todo lo que se relacionaba con ella.

La esperanza de Bulma se desplomó al escucharlo, solo había un significado que podía atribuir a esa frase y a la expresión que en esos instantes Diecisiete tenía en el rostro.

— ¿Volviste a buscarla, no es cierto? —preguntó al tiempo que se apartaba por completo del androide.

Aquel cuestionamiento lo tomó por sorpresa, pero aun así decidió decirle la verdad, aunque eso significara que volviera a odiarlo.

— Quise tener una última oportunidad —admitió él, al tiempo que notaba el dolor en los ojos de Bulma al confirmar que había buscado a Azul nuevamente— Aunque no resultó como esperaba, supongo que algunas cosas simplemente están destinadas a no ser —exclamó resignado.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —preguntó ella sintiendo una punzada desagradable en el pecho.

— Que estoy cansado de interferir entre líneas de tiempo esperando que las cosas sean diferentes entre nosotros.

Bulma sintió un nudo en el estómago al escucharlo, a pesar de su aparente frialdad podía darse cuenta que él estaba sufriendo.

— No te des por vencido, quizá aún puedes encontrar lo que estás buscando —lo alentó ella sabiendo que hablaba más por sí misma que por las futuras versiones de Azul que pudiera encontrar —por respuesta él sonrió ligeramente para luego hacer un gesto de negación— Si es por el combustible yo puedo darte el que necesites.

— Tengo suficiente para hacer un último viaje, pero aprecio el ofrecimiento —dijo con la voz más neutral que pudo, pues en el fondo le dolía comprobar que al igual que la otra Bulma, ella estaba dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa por deshacerse de él.

La científica no reparó en la expresión de decepción en el rostro del androide, su mente se había quedado detenida al escucharlo hablar de ese último viaje.

— Sin combustible te quedarás atascado en la época que elijas, ya no podrás ir a ningún otro tiempo… no nos volveremos a ver —soltó sin poder evitar que la angustia se apoderara de ella al pensar en esa posibilidad.

El pulso de Diecisiete se alteró al verla tan afectada, ¿acaso ella estaba dejando entrever que no quería que se marchara?, o solo estaba interpretando mal las cosas. Bulma lo miró a los ojos esperando que él comprendiera lo que no se atrevía a decirle, desde el momento en que supo la verdad sobre su partida, algo en ella se encendió, una esperanza surgió con fuerza y una certeza que no había tenido en mucho tiempo se revelo ante sí, no podía dejarlo irse, no cuando todavía lo amaba.

— Estoy confundido —admitió él al tiempo que su racionalidad y sus emociones discutían acaloradamente por ver quien tenía la suposición correcta— Lo que acabas de decir...

— Lo que sin mucha elocuencia traté de decir es que quiero que te quedes Diecisiete —exclamó ella con toda la seguridad que poseía.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó el androide antes de que su imaginación comenzara a jugarle malas pasadas.

— Porque creo que todavía sientes algo por mí, así como yo siento algo por ti —confeso sintiendo como sus mejillas se encendían al reconocer sus emociones ante él— Y no quiero perder la oportunidad de descubrir si esto puede llevarnos a algún lado —Bulma se quedó en silencio esperando una respuesta, pero él parecía estar en shock, por lo que continuo hablando— No voy a mentirte, no sé si en un futuro podremos tener una relación, o si lo que sentimos se esfumara con el tiempo, porque en realidad no puedo prometerte nada, solo sé que si te marchas ahora pasare el resto de mi vida preguntándome sobre lo que hubiera sido y no quiero eso.

Diecisiete trató de ordenar sus sentimientos, Bulma estaba ofreciéndole la posibilidad de intentarlo de nuevo, algo que él jamás había considerado que podría suceder, por eso no se lo había ofrecido, pero en ese instante ella acababa de decidir que quería descubrir adonde los llevaba el destino, si es que él decidía quedarse.

— ¿Estás segura de lo que estás diciendo? —preguntó aún incrédulo. Ella asintió con una leve sonrisa.

— Veamos que sucede —dijo la científica sin saber que al igual que ella, Diecisiete experimentaba verdadera emoción ante la oportunidad que acababan de darse.

Ambos se miraron fijamente, el miedo a que aquel momento fuera a desvanecerse se había diluido, no estaban soñando, ellos eran tan reales como el sentimiento mutuo que aún compartían.

— Si todo sale mal siempre tengo la opción de usar la máquina del tiempo —bromeó el androide aproximándose nuevamente a ella.

— Esperemos tener mejor suerte esta vez — respondió Bulma antes de rodearlo con sus brazos.

Sus labios se unieron en un beso de esperanza y de amor, que culminó con un abrazo. Al experimentar la cercanía del otro y escuchar el latido de su corazón unidos, Bulma y Diecisiete supieron en ese instante que no iban a separarse jamás.

_**Epílogo**_

En otra época, en una cabaña a las orillas de la capital del Norte, una mujer de cabello largo y celeste recorría el interior de la edificación. Gruesas capas de polvo acumuladas por los años cubrían el mobiliario de la misma y ella sonrió complacida al advertirlo, pues consideraba que el abandono de esa casa esa era la prueba de que Diecisiete había logrado por fin lo que tanto deseo.

A pesar de la sensación de nostalgia que sentía al recordarlo, le gustaba ir de vez en cuando a aquel lugar a comprobar que él no había regresado, y entonces solo por un instante se ponía a imaginar la vida que estaría disfrutando al lado de su versión más joven, claro que esas hermosas imágenes que venían a su mente nunca podría comprobarlas, pero algo dentro de su alma le decía que eran reales.

Bulma cerró los ojos, aún recordaba su última conversación con él, así como la expresión de desconcierto en su rostro cuando ella fue a visitarlo a esa casa unos años atrás, para ofrecerle el combustible que había creado para la máquina del tiempo y que ya no tenía la necesidad de usar. Diecisiete dudo bastante antes de aceptarlo, pero la científica insistió diciendo que era su forma de agradecerle su ayuda para derrotar a los androides, aunque su verdadera motivación para darle aquel regalo era otra.

Después de su última conversación tuvo más que claro que ella lo amaba, y que deseaba ayudarle a encontrar la felicidad de nuevo, y algo dentro de sí le gritaba que Diecisiete podría tener todavía una oportunidad con aquella versión suya del pasado a la que renunció por amor, porque la científica se conocía mejor que nadie y podría jurar que si aquella Bulma supiera toda la verdad, no dejaría perder una oportunidad como esa y tomaría la decisión de iniciar una relación con un hombre que verdaderamente la amaba para formar junto a él la familia que siempre deseo tener.

Esa había sido su esperanza cuando le entrego el combustible, y al parecer se había cumplido. Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla al pensar que ella pudo disfrutar esa vida y ese amor, si le hubiera dicho a Diecisiete que lo amaba, pero habría sido egoísta de su parte tomar esa oportunidad sabiendo que en otro tiempo existía alguien más joven y con más tiempo por delante para hacerlo feliz, por eso en lugar de decírselo, lo alentó a hacer un nuevo viaje, a comprobar que Bulma se encontraba bien para así poder cerrar su historia con ella.

Él se había mostrado renuente, pero la científica no se rindió, hizo hincapié una vez más en su propia historia esperando que eso bastara para despertar en Diecisiete la suficiente preocupación para atreverse a hacer aquel viaje, y al final lo logró. "Regresaré mañana mismo", le aseguró el androide mirándola a los ojos, ella simplemente asintió con una sonrisa en los labios para ocultar lo que verdaderamente pasaba por su mente.

Al día siguiente la científica había regresado a la casa, esperando por horas a Diecisiete sin encontrarlo, repitió la misma rutina durante un mes completo obteniendo siempre el mismo resultado. Después de eso sus visitas se espaciaron cada vez más, hasta volverse esporádicas como la de ese día, tras asegurarse que nada había cambiado la mujer abandono la edificación, sabía ella y Diecisiete no volverían a verse en esa vida, pero también que en otro espacio y tiempo, ellos compartían la suya y eso le bastaba para ser feliz.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

Hola a todos, por fin concluí esta historia y debo decir que me siento muy satisfecha con el resultado a pesar de lo difícil que me fue escribir el final, pues tenía mil cosas que quería plasmar y no quedaba conforme, lo reescribí al menos siete veces y solo hasta ahora quedé convencida.

No sé si a todos les agrade o si estén de acuerdo, pero por el desarrollo de la trama y la evolución de los personajes a mí me pareció que este desenlace era el más adecuado, claro que ya me harán saber sus opiniones al respecto, espero.

También quiero decir que cuando escribí Azul y Sincronía, sabía que no eran historias que interesarían a todo el mundo y que solo pocas personas podrían apreciarlas o encontrarlas atractivas por ser tan diferentes a lo que se suele leer por aquí. Y que aunque esta historia la cree yo, me gusta pensar que no es solo mía sino que también es de quienes la siguieron durante todo este tiempo, por eso quiero agradecerles de todo corazón a aquellos que le dieron una oportunidad y se dieron el tiempo de leerla, dejar un review o contactarme por mensaje para dejarme saber su opinión, pues no tienen idea de lo importante que es para un escritor conocer lo que los lectores piensan, y si el trabajo que hace es bueno, o si merece la pena el esfuerzo de seguir escribiendo.

Así que aprovechando el espacio quiero invitarlos a que cuando una historia en verdad les guste muestren su apoyo al escritor cada vez que puedan, esa es la forma más bonita a mi parecer de decirle a alguien que el tiempo y esfuerzo que invierte vale la pena.

Por último, quiero despedirme, me tomaré un respiro largo después de concluir esta historia, debo confesar que parte de esto se debe a mis actividades actuales y parte también a la falta de inspiración, así que estoy abierta a que si a alguien le interesa darme ideas o sugerencias para futuros fanfictions me las haga llegar. Mientras tanto les mando un saludo con mucho cariño y les deseo que estos momentos difíciles que estamos atravesando a nivel mundial se pase pronto y que no les afecten.

Hasta luego queridos lectores.


End file.
